In Over Your Head
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Years after coming to Middle Earth, Rowan and Vivian are settled. Just when they think their adventuring days are over, they are drawn back into a different Middle Earth, 60 years into the past. With the help of a group of dwarves, a hobbit, and Gandalf will they be able to get back or will they be trapped in the past forever? Movie/Book-verse Slightly AU Sequel to Head Over Heels
1. Meeting of Nations

**Welcome! I'd advise that you go back and read Head Over Heels before this, but that's your choice. Who else thought Thorin Oakenshield was ridiculously majestic? Hands down Thorin is my favorite- with Fili in a close second. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. If there are awful grammar mistakes or anything of the kind don't hesitate to tell me. Flames are neither appreciated nor tolerated. I do not own The Hobbit. Enjoy! **

Chapter One

The throne room of Minas Tirith was filled with people. Five children ran around, having fun. Eldarion, the son of Aragorn, king of Gondor, led the group around the room. They played games and a young girl fell behind. She watched as the three boys played without her and she folded her arms across her chest. With a huff, she turned to find her mother.

Rowan was in the garden with Vivian at her side. Both had grown older since they first came to Middle Earth. Vivian held her daughter, Lærwen's, hand as they walked. Suddenly, Rowan's daughter, Éadlin, ran toward them with tears running down her cheeks. The girl ran forward and clung to Rowan's legs.

"What's wrong?" Rowan wondered softly as she crouched down to be at eye-level with her daughter.

"The boys won't play with me. They say I'm too fragile," Éadlin said and Rowan shook her head.

"You are far from fragile. Is your brother the cause of it?" Rowan wondered and Éadlin nodded. It was as Rowan thought. Éodred, her son and heir to the throne of Rohan, was embarrassed by his sister.

"Can I stay here with you and Aunt Vivian?" Éadlin wondered and Rowan grinned.

"Of course you can stay here. Which flower is your favorite?" Rowan wondered as she stood to her full height. Éadlin took Rowan's hand and led her to a beautiful white flower.

Vivian looked down at Lærwen and grinned. Her young daughter was fascinated by Éadlin. The two girls played together occasionally, but Éadlin wanted to be like the boys and pretend to slay dragons. Vivian didn't want Lærwen to become a fighter. They lived in a peaceful time and she wanted her daughter to have a proper life. Rowan would surely allow Éadlin to pursue whatever life she desired, but Vivian was tired. Despite her young age, she felt as though she was older. War made her feel older and Legolas, her husband, often teased her about it.

A horn sounded from below and Vivian looked over the edge to see riders in the distance. They were extremely small so high up, but Vivian could tell who they were. She could always distinguish Legolas' blonde locks. Rowan eyed the edge and then turned to Éadlin.

"Let's greet your father," Rowan decided and led her daughter away. She stopped before descending the stairs and looked back at Vivian, "Aren't you coming?"

Vivian smiled and followed with Lærwen at her side.

The walk to the main gate was lengthy, so they stopped near the stables and waited. Aragorn came through first and then the others followed. Éomer and Legolas spotted their wives and smiled when they came through. Éadlin instantly ran forward and Rowan watched as Éomer dismounted and then lifted her off the ground to place a kiss on her cheek. Vivian held Lærwen back because she was worried that the small girl would be trampled by horses. Legolas approached them after he dismounted and kissed his daughter's forehead before kissing his wife. Rowan glanced at Vivian with a grin and then watched as Éadlin pulled Éomer forward in a hurry. As they passed, Rowan turned and walked with them. She looped her arm through Éomer's and smiled.

Aragorn entered the throne room first and was greeted by Arwen and Eldarion. The future king of Gondor was describing his day and Aragorn listened intently. Éodred, on the other side of the room, sat with Legolas' son, Thandien, as they watched the king of Gondor react with his son. A few moments later, their family entered the hall. Éodred got up from his seat and sped toward his father; Thandien took his time as he approached his family.

"Your sister tells me you refused to let her play," Éomer stated and Éodred's shoulders sagged.

"She can't keep up with us and Eldarion said that she should be playing with Lærwen," Éodred said in his defense.

"Perhaps you should defend your sister. You know that she is perfectly capable of keeping pace with you," Éomer pointed out and Rowan, who stood next to Éadlin, nodded.

"You may not like it, but you must learn to accept it," Rowan added.

"Yes, mama," Éodred replied and then Éadlin stepped forward to give her older brother a hug.

The children ran off soon after, Lærwen included, and Vivian took a seat next to Legolas at one of the many tables. Éomer walked over to Aragorn with Rowan at his side and they began talking.

As night came, Aragorn held a great feast. They had passed a pack of orcs and there had been no casualties. Many of his friends were in attendance. Gimli had arrived that evening and commented on the children around him.

"They're sprouting up like trees," he mentioned and Legolas smiled.

"Soon they'll be taller than you," Vivian added and Gimli chuckled. Rowan wandered over to the group and greeted them accordingly.

"How are things, Gimli?" Rowan asked and the dwarf smiled at her.

"Moria is slowly becoming what it once was," Gimli replied and Rowan smiled. A few months ago, she had traveled to Moria with a few others to admire what Gimli had done. Obviously, she had been fearful of the cavernous ceilings, but she was able to get through without looking up. Vivian had not been there, claiming she wanted to spend time with Thandien and Lærwen. Legolas, though, went to marvel a Gimli's accomplishment.

The night progressed and as everyone retired, Rowan decided she wanted to go riding. Éomer declined, saying he was exhausted and asked that she be back soon. Rowan walked into the room Éodred and Éadlin shared to tell them goodnight, but Éodred was curious about why Rowan was dressed in pants and a tunic.

"I'm just going out for a bit. Get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a busy day," Rowan advised and Éodred reluctantly nodded. He smiled at his mother and then laid down his head to sleep. Éadlin was already asleep when Rowan approached, so Rowan slipped out as quickly as she could.

Vivian tucked her two children in and kissed their foreheads. Lærwen clutched a doll as she tried to go to sleep. The poor child had trouble sleeping away from home and Vivian hummed a lullaby in order for her to sleep. Thandien listened and dozed off before his mother finished. As Vivian turned, she took notice of Legolas in the doorway. He smiled at his wife and walked to their room with her trailing behind.

"I forgot something in the throne room. I'll be right back," Vivian suddenly said and picked up her skirts to hurry through the hall. She then proceeded to run right into Rowan. Both girls reeled upon impact and Rowan exhaled when she noticed it was Vivian.

"You should watch where you walk," Rowan advised and Vivian stuck out her tongue. Even as adults, Vivian and Rowan jested with each other often.

"I left something in the throne room. Would you be willing to help me find it?" Vivian wondered and Rowan shrugged.

The two best friends wandered into the throne room and searched for what Vivian stated to be her cloak. Rowan heard something across the room and turned to Vivian.

"Did you hear something?" Vivian shook her head, having no idea what Rowan spoke of.

"I don't hear anything, Row," Vivian insisted, but Rowan walked toward it. She saw buried behind a pillar the palantir. Why was it there? Hadn't Aragorn disposed of it?

Vivian joined Rowan and gazed at the familiar object. Both girls exchanged a look before putting in down on one of the tables. The throne room was empty and not even guards patrolled, but those who did patrol were outside.

"How did it get here?" Vivian wondered quietly.

"Do you think it still works?" Rowan inquired and Vivian shrugged. Sauron was destroyed, but there was a chance that evil still lurked within the orb. Vivian reached out and Rowan did at the same time. Suddenly, both girls felt themselves jolt. Images blurred together and their vision soon failed them. They didn't know what awaited them when they opened their eyes.

**My updating schedule will be a bit random in the beginning. School is important- bleh. You will discover everyone's ages in due time- even the children's ages- I assure you. **


	2. Separated

**I didn't think I was going to update today, but...seeing as I got a positive response from the first chapter, I figured I'd let you have the second one. Like I said before, I don't know when I'll be updating next. It will definitely be during the week, but it depends on how much studying I have to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this scene! No dwarves yet, but they'll come in time. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me! If there are any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't own The Hobbit, just Rowan and Vivian!**

Chapter Two

Vivian opened her eyes carefully to find a group of elves standing around her. She sat upright and felt her head. Looking down, she noticed she was dressed in the clothes she wore in Minas Tirith when she was looking for her cloak with Rowan. The cloak rested a few feet away and Vivian groaned. Where was she?

"Who are you?" one of the elves inquired and Vivian looked around. She appeared to be in Rivendell.

"I'm Vivian Avalon, but where am I?" Vivian wondered.

"You're in Rivendell, my lady," one of the elves answered and another helped Vivian up.

"What year is it?" Vivian wasn't sure, but she wanted to be certain that she could ride back to Minas Tirith as soon as she was able.

"It is 2941, my lady," one elf stated and Vivian's heart sank. She had somehow been moved back in time. How could this be possible? Vivian stood quickly and thought about what she should do.

"Are you alright, my lady?" another elf inquired and Vivian waved them off. As she tried to move forward, her legs gave way underneath her. One of the elves caught her and the others helped her.

Lord Elrond was in his study when he was summoned. A strange woman had appeared and said that her name was Vivian Avalon. Elrond knew no one by that name and decided to investigate the appearance of this strange woman. As he approached the room the woman was placed in, he was greeted by the three elves who had been with her.

"What news?" Elrond inquired and one of the elves stepped forward.

"She appeared so suddenly, my lord. Lady Vivian inquired after the year and she was in distress. Perhaps she arrived from another time," the elf suggested, but Elrond ignored the idea. Once the woman was awake, he would question her.

"Keep watch over her," Elrond instructed.

"My lord, she wears a necklace that appears to be the make of elves," the elf spoke up and Elrond's interest was piqued.

"I will speak with her when she wakes. Summon me when she does," Elrond requested and left the room. It was strange. Vivian Avalon appeared to be human, but there was something about her that made him think she was of elvish descent.

Vivian woke with the sun shining on her face. Slowly, she sat upright and looked around to find out where she was. The last thing she remembered was being taken up the steps of Rivendell, but that was just a dream, wasn't it? Vivian wasn't certain about anything. She wanted to return to Minas Tirith and see her children. The door suddenly opened and Lord Elrond entered. With a sigh, Vivian knew she was safe, but she was really in the past.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond inquired and Vivian shrugged.

"I've felt better, but there seems to be a problem. I'm from the third age," Vivian mentioned and Lord Elrond paused.

"Are you certain?" Elrond wondered and Vivian nodded.

"Please believe me. I have to get back to my time," Vivian begged, hoping that she would be able to get home.

"I am sorry, but I know nothing of traveling through time," Elrond apologized and Vivian sighed.

"Is it possible that I be allowed a horse to travel? I might be able to find the help I need," Vivian figured, thinking that she'd start in the Shire. Rowan had gone on and on in the past about a book that occurred before the war of the ring.

"When you have regained your strength I will allow you a horse and escort to wherever you desire," Elrond promised her.

As Elrond left, Vivian fell back onto the bed. She wanted to find out if she could get help somewhere. If they were in the past, Gandalf was surely around. He helped them find a way back last time. Why did they come back here anyway? Was Rowan even in this time period? Vivian's head hurt with all the sudden questions and she closed her eyes, throwing her arm over them. The most important thing she had to do was find Gandalf and maybe he would be able to find Rowan.

An elven woman entered the room and Vivian got out of bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and the woman placed a gown on the chest at the end of the bed. Vivian walked over to it and smiled. It was elven-made and Vivian looked down at her clothes. What she wore wasn't elven, but she had plenty of gowns from Ithilien.

The woman watched Vivian as she examined the gown and then walked forward to help her.

"_I can dress myself, thank you_," Vivian said in Sindarin. The she-elf gasped and took a step back.

"_You can speak Sindarin_," she pointed out and Vivian nodded.

"_My husband is an elf_," Vivian replied and put the gown back on the chest.

"_Is he of Rivendell_?" she wondered curiously. Vivian shook her head. The thought of Legolas living in Rivendell was strange.

"_No, he is an elf of Mirkwood_," Vivian said quietly. Just as the elven maiden was about to reply, Lord Elrond stood in the doorway. The elven woman left the room quietly and Vivian looked to Elrond. What did he want?

"How did you come by your necklace?" Elrond inquired ad Vivian touched the cool metal against her chest.

"It was a gift from my husband," Vivian answered.

"Do you wish to venture to Mirkwood?" Elrond had heard the conversation between the two women.

"No, I think the Shire would be a good place to begin. There is a chance my friend is there, even if the chance is slim," Vivian mused.

"Very well, I will allow you to travel tomorrow," Elrond decided.

X_X_X

It was dark and cold when Rowan woke. She was lying in the middle of the road somewhere and she saw no one. Rowan found that she was dressed in the clothes she wanted to ride in and her sword was in a scabbard at her side. Various knives were on her person as well- just in case. Instantly, she stood, but stumbled a bit. As her vision grew blurry, a figure approached. She tried to draw her sword, but her strength left her.

The next thing Rowan knew was that she was resting in a bed. Gandalf sat at her bedside and she frowned. He was garbed in grey, not white.

"Gandalf, where am I?" she asked immediately. The wizard gave her a strange look and Rowan assessed her surroundings.

"You are at Bree, my dear. How is it you know my name?" Gandalf wondered and Rowan bit her lip.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Rowan said slowly.

"I would advise that you did. You do not appear to be dangerous, but I have been wrong before," Gandalf mused and Rowan released a breath. Hopefully, Gandalf would understand.

"I'm from a time in the future. Something happened and I ended up in the middle of the road," Rowan stated, hoping that was enough for the wizard.

"Where did you come from?" Gandalf inquired, leaning forward.

"I was in Gondor, but I'm from Rohan," Rowan replied and Gandalf eyed the necklace at her throat.

"I thought you might be. If you are from the future, I suppose it would not be wise for you to divulge that information. Seeing as you carry a blade, I assume you can fight," Gandalf mused and Rowan nodded.

"I can fight well," Rowan mentioned.

"Well, my girl, I think it would be wise for you to accompany me. I'm going on a quest with a company of dwarves. Their plight has intrigued me and I believe you would be useful on the journey," Gandalf mentioned and Rowan pondered the idea. Would she be willing to go on another quest? Surely this one wouldn't be as arduous as fighting against Sauron.

"I will help in any way I can," Rowan finally agreed.

"Good; I have provided you with a change of clothes if you wish and there is a meal waiting for you downstairs. I must travel to the Shire, but I will return to collect you," Gandalf said and stood. Rowan knew he'd be back and gave him a smile as he left.

After Gandalf took his leave, Rowan stood carefully. She was tired and sore, but it wasn't too bad. As Gandalf had said, there was a pair of pants and a tunic lying on a stool in the corner. Rowan lifted them and looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes she wore were dirty and unfit for travel. Looking out the door, she called for what appeared to be someone who worked at the inn. She requested a bath and the woman stated that she would have one brought up as quickly as possible.

Waiting for the bath didn't take too long and when Rowan was sitting in the hot water, it reminded her of the day before her wedding. Vivian helped calm Rowan's nerves about marrying Éomer. At that thought, Rowan frowned. What if she never saw her family again? Éodred and Éadlin would be forever without a mother to care for them, but Éomer would be without a wife and companion. He told Rowan once that if something ever happened, he would never remarry, but what about now? Too many thoughts entered Rowan's head and she got out of the metal tub. The new tunic and pants were a perfect fit. There was a cloak in the corner of the room and Rowan pulled that over her shoulders. Then, she fastened her scabbard to her belt and exhaled. If this was her last adventure, she wanted to look her best.

Rowan wandered down the stairs to find that she was inside the Prancing Pony. One of the servers caught sight of Rowan and gestured for her to sit down.

"Gandalf told me to give you a good meal," the server said and slid a plate in front of Rowan. A mug of ale sat to her right and she eyed the drink carefully. There were occasions when Rowan refused to drink ale, but if she wanted to get a drink here it would have to be alcohol. The meal in front of Rowan was good and as soon as she finished, she watched the people who inhabited the inn. Men filled the tavern and young women served them.

A hand was placed on Rowan's shoulder and she turned her head to see Gandalf. He had a smile on his face and Rowan turned around to face him.

"How was your journey?" Rowan inquired and Gandalf took a seat.

"It went well. I shall take you with me to the Shire for the quest," Gandalf replied and Rowan nodded.

"When will we leave?" Rowan inquired and Gandalf thought on it for a moment.

"By sunset we will set out," Gandalf decided. He pulled out his pipe and began smoking. Rowan coughed and excused herself. She wanted to gather her things for the journey. From what Gandalf had told her, she would travel with a company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.

When Rowan walked up to her room, she took notice of something. Walking over to the mirror, she frowned. How did she get younger? How did she not notice earlier? It was like the palantir turned her back to her nineteen year-old self. Rowan ran a hand down her face and sighed. At least she retained the strength she built over the years.

**Is it weird that I made them younger? Blame the palantir haha Do you think the girls will be separated the entire book? Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. I Want Mama

**So...we're taking a slight break from our main characters to go back to the 'present' in Minas Tirith. This chapter is dedicated to booklover1498 who gave me the idea. I think I said before that _italics_ are either Sindarin or Rohiric, but if I didn't now you know! Gah I want to see The Hobbit again! As always, let me know if there are any mistakes that bug you and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Anyway, thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts! I don't own The Hobbit. Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

Éomer woke the next morning, expecting his wife to be asleep beside him, but she wasn't. He assumed she was already up, in the children's bedroom, so he wandered into that room just next door. Éadlin was sitting up, crying. She held one of her dolls to her chest and Éodred had a pillow over his ears, trying to drown out the sounds of his sister crying.

"What is wrong?" Éomer inquired and sat down on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"I had a bad dream that mama was fighting a big dog and she was hurt," Éadlin cried and hugged her father.

"You didn't see her this morning?" Éomer wondered and Éadlin shook her head.

Éodred sat up in his bed and looked around.

"Mama usually wakes us in the morning," he recalled and Éomer stood, unsure of Rowan's whereabouts.

"I'll look for her. I assume she is with Vivian," Éomer said, assuring himself. He walked out of the room and knocked on the door that was Legolas and Vivian's room.

Legolas opened the door and met Éomer's gaze.

"Have you seen Vivian?" Legolas wondered and Éomer shook his head. Both of them were missing.

"Perhaps she is with Rowan in the hall," Éomer suggested and they both walked to the throne room. Aragorn was standing there, looking at something on the floor.

"Are you well, Aragorn?" Legolas wondered and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He looked down and his eyes narrowed. Éomer joined them and noticed the palantir. Vivian's cloak laid by it.

"The palantir should have been destroyed," Aragorn stated and looked to Legolas.

"Were there any guards in this room last night?" Éomer wondered, but Aragorn shook his head. Why did the King of Gondor not post guards inside the throne room?

"They were outside. Why, what is wrong?" Aragorn noticed the concerned look on both of his friend's faces. Éomer wasn't pleased at all.

"Vivian and Rowan are missing," Legolas replied.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn wondered and both the elf and the man nodded gravely.

"That is Vivian's cloak," Legolas pointed out, "she came back into this room to retrieve it last night."

"Rowan was going riding last night," Éomer spoke up and Aragorn pondered the situation.

"Perhaps they are in the stables. Éomer, it would be an idea to check there first," Aragorn suggested and the horse lord went to the stables to see if his wife or Vivian were there.

Lærwen wandered out into the hall with Éadlin, both in their nightclothes. The girls were in great distress.

"I want mama," Lærwen cried.

"She came into my room like this," Éadlin said and the younger girl ran to her father. The elf picked her up and hugged her.

"We will find your mother, _I promise_," Legolas assured her and kissed her forehead. Éadlin wiped the tears from her eyes and Mirél came into the room.

"Where is Lady Rowan?" Mirél wondered and Éadlin started crying again. Her dream must have come true. She was eaten by wolves!

"We cannot find Vivian either," Legolas mentioned and the maid frowned. She pulled Éadlin into a hug to soothe her.

Éomer returned soon, but he wasn't happy. The girls weren't in the stables and the young stable hand hadn't seen either of them at all.

"Mama is dead," Éadlin cried and Mirél soothed her.

"The palantir must have been cursed. Vivian and Rowan must have- they can't be dead," Éomer said, taking a seat. He was devastated. His wife couldn't be dead.

"No, the palantir is the cause of this, I am sure. They are strong and smart. I am sure they will find their way back to us. In any case, I will send word to our allies and ask them to keep an eye out," Aragorn decided and walked toward one of his servants.

Lærwen had fallen asleep in Legolas' arms, so he carried her back to their room. Mirél let Éadlin go and she walked over to her father, her eyes full of tears.

"You will see her again, I promise," Éomer assured his daughter and pulled her onto his lap.

"Perhaps there is a way to contact Mithrandir," Mirél suggested, but Éomer shook his head.

"I want mama," Éadlin said softly and Éomer kissed the top of her head.

"I do too," Éomer agreed.

Éodred ran into the hall, realizing that something had happened. He saw Éadlin crying and approached his father.

"Did you find mama?" Éodred wondered, but his father shook his head. Éadlin looked up and held out a hand for her older brother and he joined in on the hug.

"_We'll find your mother, I swear to you_," Éomer promised his children, speaking in Rohiric. Both Éadlin and Éodred were proficient in the language of Rohan and the hug was tighter.

Legolas put Lærwen back to bed and Thandien sat up. He looked to his father with a confused expression.

"Where is mama, _ada_?" Thandien wondered.

"I am unsure," Legolas admitted honestly as he pulled the covers over Lærwen. The girl had Vivian's face and it made Legolas smile.

"Is she dead?" Thandien wondered, tilting his head to the side.

"If she were dead, I would feel it," Legolas said optimistically.

"What if she is dead?" Thandien wondered and Legolas sighed. He worried like Vivian.

"Do you feel that she is dead?" Legolas wondered, sitting on the side of Thandien's bed.

"No," Thandien said softly.

"Then she is alive and with Rowan. I have no doubt they are perfectly safe," Legolas assured his son and hugged him.

**We'll get back to Rowan and Vivian in the next chapter! If you want more of this 'looking back' let me know. I wasn't going to put it in originally, but if everyone likes it, I'll keep it up! Next chapter will definitely have the dwarves in it! I promise! Until next time! **


	4. He's Short, but Hot

**Hello again! We finally get to meet the dwarves...kind of, I guess. I hope I protray them in a decent way. If I'm doing something wrong- like "Thorin would never say that!"- then you can call me out on it. AHHHH! I have a little gallery for Rowan and Vivian on a website (it'll be on my author page) of what I'd dress the girls in. It's a dressup site, but oh well! I'm loving that people love this story! Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! If there are any grammatical errors don't hesitate to tell me! I don't own The Hobbit. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Four

Vivian was given a horse to ride and an escort for the journey. The Shire wasn't too far, but Vivian insisted that they ride as quickly as the horses dared. Lord Elrond gave her a pack filled with supplies and another elf gave her a change of clothes to place in the pack. Among the supplies, she was given a bow and a quiver of arrows. She had mentioned that she was slightly skilled and Elrond allowed her such a weapon. The road was dangerous.

"Thank you for your kindness, Lord Elrond," Vivian said after she mounted her horse.

"I hope you find your way back, Vivian," Elrond said and Vivian's escort rode ahead. She followed after and off they rode. Vivian kept up pace with her escort, but tried to ask him a few questions. If they were going on this journey together, she wanted to know a bit about him before she left her life in his hands.

"What is your name?" Vivian wondered and the elf sat silent. He wasn't keen of speaking, Vivian assumed.

"Aron is my name," the elf replied stiffly. After that, there wasn't much talk.

The ride was long and Vivian didn't want to stop for anything, but she had to ask Aron something that was bothering her.

"Why do you seem to despise me?" Vivian wondered and the elf looked to her instantly.

"I'm not sure how you, a human, could wed an elf. Elves wed other elves," Aron pointed out and Vivian shrugged.

"I went through a lot with my husband. We fought together and spent time together," Vivian explained. This sudden conversation made her think of Legolas and what she had to face with him.

"Who is this friend you hope to meet?" Aron asked, changing the question, noticing the sadness in Vivian's eyes.

"Her name is Rowan and she was with me the last I remembered. If I can't find her, I want to seek out Gandalf. He is one of the few I trust," Vivian answered and Aron nodded.

By nightfall, they had reached The Shire. Vivian was about the dismount, but Aron shook his head.

"Lord Elrond said to keep the horse. He will return to Rivendell when he has seen you through your journey," Aron said and rode away without saying goodbye. Vivian watched as he rode away and then looked to the Shire. Rowan had to be there somewhere.

X_X_X

Gandalf and Rowan rode quickly out of Bree as the sun was setting. Rowan had packed her horse carefully and filled the saddlebags with provisions in case of an emergency. She knew that people tended to go hungry on quests and that didn't sit right with her. They reached the Shire later that evening and dismounted before they reached Bag End. There was a group of dwarves standing outside a familiar door and Rowan smiled. It was the home of Bilbo Baggins.

The dwarves gazed at the strange woman as she approached with Gandalf, but when the door opened, they fell on their faces in a pile. Gandalf smiled to Bilbo and he sighed.

"Gandalf," Bilbo muttered and the dwarves entered. They instantly went for the food and Rowan watched as they cleared his pantry.

"Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce Rowan Langley of Rohan," Gandalf stated and gestured to Rowan. She was dressed in her Rohiric clothes that had been recently cleaned.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," Bilbo replied and Rowan smiled. Gandalf wandered further into the hall and Rowan took a seat away from the mess the dwarves were making. One dwarf, who had a long white beard, approached Rowan.

"Did you arrive with Gandalf or are you a friend of master Baggins?" he inquired and Rowan smiled.

"I arrived with Gandalf. I'm Rowan, by the way," she stated and the dwarf smiled.

"Balin, at your service," he replied and Rowan suppressed a frown, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I ate something before I came, but where can I find a mug of ale or tea?" Rowan wondered, standing. Balin led Rowan into the busy kitchen and she was able to get a cup of tea. As she scampered off into another room, she found a seat and drank her tea in silence. Ale was something she drank rarely, but she didn't mind it. The dwarves had introduced themselves upon seeing Rowan and she tried to memorize their names. When she got them all, the dwarves returned to the task at hand: eating.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Rowan wandered over to open it. As the door opened, she cried out with joy. It was Vivian! The girls hugged the daylights out of each other and Vivian was so thankful she knew which hobbit-hole she needed. The dwarves, hearing the commotion, wandered into the entryway as the girls exchanged greetings.

"Where in the name of Béma were you?" Rowan demanded and Vivian pursed her lips.

"I found myself in Rivendell. Lord Elrond helped me acquire a horse and I rode as quickly as I could. You told me a tale about the years before the ring and I'm glad you said something about it or I would have been stuck here," Vivian explained.

"I'm so glad you're here! Did you notice we're younger?" Rowan inquired and Vivian's eyes were wide.

"There's no way I could be younger," Vivian insisted, but Rowan led her to a mirror. Both girls looked at themselves in the mirror and Vivian gasped.

"I told you we were younger," Rowan stated and Bilbo pushed through the dwarves.

"Is this another guest of the dwarves?" Bilbo demanded and Vivian turned toward him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm Vivian Avalon, Rowan's best friend. We're both a bit lost," Vivian replied and gave Bilbo a sweet smile.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have another guest," Bilbo mused, taken off guard by Vivian's smile. Rowan elbowed her best friend and the girls returned to the spot Rowan had deemed hers.

As the dwarves continued their revelry, this time with song, Vivian and Rowan sat across from each other. Rowan had retrieved a cup of tea for Vivian and the girls were discussing a few things.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Vivian inquired and Rowan bit her lip.

"It's a distant memory, Viv. All I recall is that thirteen dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf are on a quest to defeat Smaug and reclaim their kingdom, but I do recollect the fact that they go through Mirkwood. I think it would be best if we didn't give too much of our backstory. I'm from Rohan and you're from Ithilien and that's it. We can say we're married and have a family, but that'll be it," Rowan explained and Vivian nodded. Her gaze wandered and she caught sight of two of the younger dwarves.

"Who's the dwarf with the black hair over there?" Vivian wondered, pointing. Rowan followed Vivian's gaze and smiled.

"That's Kili, why?" Rowan was curious.

"He's short, but hot," Vivian answered simply and Rowan nearly fell off her chair.

"You are a married woman. Your husband would go mad if he knew you thought a dwarf was hot," Rowan pointed out and Vivian had a smug look on her face.

"What about you? I know your gaze wanders over to the blonde one," Vivian pointed out.

"They're just so adorable," Rowan muttered and Vivian laughed, trying not to spill her tea.

"All I was stating was that Kili is good looking," Vivian said in her defense.

"Oh sure," Rowan doubted and there was a loud banging on the door just after the song stopped.

Bilbo walked over to the door cautiously and opened it. Rowan and Vivian got up and saw a very regal-looking dwarf enter the hall.

"There's another dwarf?" Rowan muttered and Vivian elbowed her in the ribs. The dwarf was introduced as Thorin Oakenshield and he inquired after Bilbo's skills.

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin noted and then saw Rowan and Vivian. He looked to Gandalf.

"They are with me, Thorin. May I introduce Rowan Langley of Rohan and Vivian Avalon of Ithilien," Gandalf introduced and the girls gave nods when they were named.

"Those are strange names," Thorin noted and Vivian folded her arms across her chest.

"Ithilien isn't my birthplace," Vivian muttered and Thorin nodded.

"Then where do you come from?" Thorin inquired. The girls exchanged a look and then Rowan stepped forward.

"Our homeland brings us too much grief. We left in haste and were never permitted to look upon it again," Rowan replied strongly, using her regal voice- the one she used when talking with the nobles of Rohan.

"Then what reason do you have to join our quest?" Thorin wondered and Vivian eyed the sword at Rowan's belt.

"We heard of your plight and insisted on helping you," Vivian spoke up. She could feel Rowan's anger radiating.

"Have you done much fighting?" Thorin wondered and Vivian smiled at the question.

"I'm fairly handy with a bow, but Rowan has the skill. She prefers the sword," Vivian replied, gesturing to the blade that rested on Rowan's person. Thorin eyed the weapon and then entered the kitchen. Vivian assumed he was done questioning them.

Rowan was seething. How dare he think they were defenseless? Vivian placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder and guided her back to her seat, away from the dwarves in the kitchen. Reluctantly, Rowan sat down.

"Calm down, he's only a dwarf," Vivian assured her.

"Gimli is better than that," Rowan pointed out.

"Look at it this way; we'll be traveling with them for a while. In that amount of time we'll get to know them better." Vivian hoped Rowan wouldn't be angry the entire journey. Ever since she had become a warrior, insults were something she despised. She was the queen of Rohan and everyone in Middle Earth knew what she had done in battle.

"Alright, I'll ease up, but if he gives me anymore grief we'll find some other way to get back," Rowan decided and Vivian smiled.

Bilbo entered the room quietly and stood there. The girls looked up at him as he gestured toward the dining room where the dwarves had gathered. Rowan stood first and followed Bilbo into the hallway with Vivian following behind. Thorin sat with his back toward her and Vivian stuck out her tongue at him when he wasn't looking. He turned and looked at the two women.

"Seeing as Gandalf insists that you join us, you will sign the contract with master Baggins. You won't be considered burglars, but in the event that he doesn't fulfill his duty, you both will take his place," Thorin explained and the girls nodded, "Give them the contract."

Balin handed the contract to Bilbo and Rowan eyed the dwarves that were in the small dining room. Some of them eyed Rowan cautiously and some, mainly Ori, were afraid of her. As Bilbo reviewed the contract, a few details struck him.

"Incineration?" Bilbo asked, looking up at the company. Vivian was peering at the contract over his shoulder.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur mentioned and Vivian's brow furrowed. This was definitely more dangerous than anything she'd ever done. Bilbo was flabbergasted and took a moment to take in everything.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked, leaning forward. Rowan looked to the hobbit and frowned. He was overwhelmed.

"Yeah…I feel a bit faint," Bilbo admitted and bent over to place his hands on his knees. Vivian stepped forward and placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur noted.

"I-I need air," Bilbo muttered and Vivian took a step back, giving the hobbit some space.

"Flash of light, searing pain, and poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur explained and Rowan rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so dramatic? Silence hung in the air as Bilbo tried to comprehend.

"Nope," Bilbo stated before he fainted. Rowan sidestepped to avoid being hit and watched as the hobbit lay on the ground. A few dwarves stood and helped Bilbo to his sitting room. They got him a cup of tea and placed the contract on the footstool.

Rowan and Vivian took a seat in a secluded area, but Fili and Kili found them. The two young dwarves were trying to flirt and Vivian found their attempts adorable.

"I hate to tell you boys, but we're both married and have children," Rowan spoke up and the dwarves were confused.

"You look too young," Kili pointed out and Rowan smiled.

"We're really in our late twenties, but something strange happened to turn us back into our nineteen year-old selves," Vivian elaborated and Fili didn't believe it.

"Then why are you here?" Fili wondered and Rowan pursed her lips.

"Perhaps the better question is why this time?" Rowan mused and the dwarves were confused.

"Sorry, Rowan's a bit down in the dumps. She doesn't like it when people insult her fighting ability," Vivian stated and Rowan laughed.

"No, I don't like it when someone assumes I'm useless. I'll admit I was overconfident in my first battle, but I've learned," Rowan argued and Vivian sighed. The dwarves were interested in her tale.

"What happened?" Kili wondered anxiously.

"That is a story for another time. Maybe I'll tell it on the road," Rowan mused and the dwarves exhaled.

Bilbo had retired to his room for the night after making bedding arrangements for the dwarves and the dwarves in question were now smoking their pipes and humming an old song. The hobbit begged the girls' pardon when he admitted that he didn't know where they would sleep. Vivian insisted that it was nothing and they would be perfectly fine on the floor with a blanket and pillow.

Vivian was exhausted and retired to the room Bilbo had put their makeshift beds. Rowan sat up and listened to the song that Thorin began. It was a deep and interesting song that made Rowan think of home. Rohan was home to her, but the home she had left behind was constantly in the back of her mind. Her mother and father had hopefully received the note that she sent with Vivian's. It told of how they fared and that they were alive and well. Rowan looked over at Vivian and the girls stared at each other.

"You should get some sleep. We have to be up early in the morning," Vivian advised and Rowan shrugged.

"It wouldn't hurt if I stayed up a bit," Rowan figured, but Vivian shook her head.

"You'll regret it," Vivian muttered before going back to sleep.

**I have a question for everyone: do you want me to go into the book after I get to the ending of the first movie? That's my initail plan, but let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be up tomorrow-I think! Is it weird that Vivian thinks Kili is cute?**


	5. Regretting it Now

**Hello everyone! I've decided that I'm going to update every other day from now on. So...the next update will be Friday. I was asked by booklover1498 about Gandalf telling Eomer and Legolas. Well, Gandalf is in Valinor with Frodo. I highly doubt they send letters from Valinor. I should have stated that in advance, but now you know! If there are any major mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and added this fic to their favorites and alerts! I don't own The Hobbit! Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

Rowan was woken roughly by Vivian the next morning. The sun was barely rising, but the dwarves were packing up. Gandalf came into the room and Rowan sat upright.

"You both shall stay here and take inventory with Balin. The others will bring items back that must be accounted for. This journey will be long and the dwarves must have supplies," Gandalf explained and after he left, Rowan laid back, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"You have to wake up!" Vivian insisted and kicked Rowan. In turn, Rowan grabbed Vivian's leg and she fell to the ground loudly. Balin entered the room to see both girls in a brawl on the floor. Rowan suddenly hissed and Vivian moved away instantly.

"Sorry, it's still sore," Rowan said softly and Vivian exhaled.

"I thought the pain would be gone by now," Vivian figured, but Rowan shook her head.

"My leg will always ache," Rowan said and then stood, with Vivian's help.

The girls got their bedding together and put it away. Bofur came in after a bit and said that there was breakfast for them. Rowan and Vivian got their breakfast and retreated to the room where they had sat the other night. As Thorin entered, Rowan made a face when his back was turned. He eyed the girls after he sat down and ate his breakfast. When Rowan was done, she grabbed Vivian's plate and put it in the sink. Bifur was in charge of washing the dishes.

Balin was waiting for the girls in the room they had just left and had a list in his hands. Vivian took a seat next to him while Rowan sat across from them.

"What did you plan on taking?" Rowan wondered, looking to Balin.

"Food, mainly, but we have most of what we need already," Balin replied, his eyes on the list. Rowan yawned and Vivian noticed it.

"I told you to get some sleep," Vivian recalled.

"Well, I'm regretting it now," Rowan answered and smiled.

The sun was shining high in the sky when the dwarves were prepared to travel. Balin had made sure Bilbo's contract was sitting on his chair. Vivian and Rowan's names had been added to the bottom, but there was room for the hobbit to sign.

Thorin led the company out of the hobbit hole and down to the Green Dragon where the ponies were waiting. Fili and Kili had been in charge of them and stood outside with the bunch. There were sixteen ponies. Gandalf took his horse and both girls had their own. They loaded their packs onto the horses and then rode forward. Bilbo was nowhere to be seen and the dwarves began making bets on whether he would come or not. Gandalf was in on it and claimed that the hobbit would come along.

"Can we tempt you to place a bet?" Kili wondered and Vivian shook her head.

"No, we don't gamble like that. If I did place my money down, I'd say Bilbo would be coming," Vivian mused with a smile. Rowan, who rode ahead of Vivian, smiled.

The company rode on and suddenly, there was a voice.

"Wait!" it called and Thorin stopped. Bilbo was rushing forward with the contract in hand. He handed the contract to Balin and the dwarf took out what appeared to be a magnifying glass.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," Balin announced and everyone smiled, except Thorin.

"Get him a pony," Thorin declared and Bilbo protested. He'd rather walk, but Fili and Kili lifted him off his feet and placed him on one of the ponies. Rowan and Vivian exchanged a smile before urging their horses forward.

Bilbo conversed with Gandalf a while and then the dwarves began to deal out the money they owed each other.

"You should have placed a bet," Fili said to Vivian.

"It's too late now. Besides, neither Rowan nor I have coin to our name at the moment," Vivian admitted and Rowan turned her head.

"Good thing we don't too. You remember the last time we were entrusted with money," Rowan recalled and Vivian laughed. Fili urged his pony to walk beside their horses.

"What happened?" Fili wondered and Rowan smirked.

"We got in trouble for spending it on things we didn't need," Rowan replied and Vivian bowed her head.

"I needed that particular bracelet," Vivian insisted.

"And we didn't buy anything for Lærwen as you had stated when we first went out. I didn't purchase anything for Éadlin either," Rowan recalled and the names threw Fili off.

"Lærwen is my daughter and Éadlin is Rowan's daughter," Vivian elaborated and then Rowan continued.

"Vivian's husband scolded her for not purchasing what she had initially stated and my husband was almost the same way, except he laughed at me," Rowan recollected and Fili grinned.

The journey continued on for a few days with the girls being reluctant to divulge any more information. One evening, when night began to fall, Thorin stated that they make camp. Gloin and Oin made a fire while Bombur cooked. The other dwarves unloaded the ponies with the supplies they'd need for the night. Rowan and Vivian leaned against a jutting rock formation and watched as the dwarves went to work. Bilbo stood next to them, feeling useless.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bilbo asked the girls and Vivian shrugged.

"I suppose they don't need our help just yet," Vivian mused.

Bombur had their meal ready and Bofur was helping distribute the bowls of whatever Bombur had made. Rowan hadn't moved from her spot against the rock face until Vivian motioned for her to come forward. The ponies surrounded them as they ate and Rowan took a seat between Vivian and Bilbo. Gandalf was off to the side thinking while smoking his pipe.

After the meal, the dwarves began to sing songs and Vivian laid back to listen. Rowan helped gather the dishes and cleaned them in a nearby stream. When she came back, Vivian's eyes were partly closed. As Rowan took a seat, she grimaced and Balin, who sat nearby, noticed.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin inquired and Rowan shrugged.

"Oh, it's nothing more than an old battle wound," Rowan dismissed and Balin shook his head.

"How long ago was the battle?" he inquired curiously.

"Technically it was about nine years ago," Rowan replied and then let out a breath. Fili and Kili were listening to the conversation.

"What happened during the battle?" Kili wondered, clearly interested.

"A cross between orcs and elves had broken through Helm's Deep. The wall collapsed and I watched a comrade fall," Rowan stated and recalled the event.

_Out of nowhere, Rowan was faced with the largest monster she had ever seen. It growled at her and she yelled back, trying to catch the monster off guard. It parried and Rowan finally got an opening when she hit the blade out of its hand. She stabbed it and then noticed an Uruk with a torch. The wall blew up before Rowan and she gasped as Aragorn fell. Legolas eyed Rowan and Gimli dropped from where he stood down onto the Uruks. Rain had created a small pool and Gimli disappeared into it. The elves in reserve were waiting for Aragorn and once he got up, they charged with him. Legolas wanted to join, so he grabbed an Uruk shield and slid down the steps on it, shooting arrows at oncoming Uruk-hai. Rowan watched from above as everyone fought and then decide to join. She was always behind Legolas and continued fighting for her life. _

_ Suddenly, she was stabbed in the thigh and another Uruk cut her arm, causing her to cry out in pain. Rowan fell to her knees and tried to dispatch the Uruks around her. Legolas lifted her up as Théoden called for a retreat. Another elf took Rowan as Legolas and another got Gimli out of there. When they reached the keep, Rowan cried out in pain as she sat on the ground. She watched as the soldiers tried to barricade themselves into the keep. Aragorn and Gimli left her side and Rowan's eyes slowly began closing. Soon enough, they were drawn into the hall and trying to barricade the door. Everyone was arguing around her and finally, horses were retrieved. Firestorm nudged Rowan anxiously with his nose and Rowan mounted painfully. _

_ As they charged, Rowan felt lightheaded and as soon as Firestorm stopped, she fell off and hit the ground. Her fall was cushioned by a dead pile of Uruk-hai and after a few moments, she drifted into a deep sleep._

Balin, Fili, and Kili were surprised when Rowan finished telling them about how she was injured. Rowan frowned at the recollection of Firestorm. He had been a beloved horse until his final days.

"What happened after the battle? You said the beasts had invaded the fortress and you rode out to meet them," Kili pointed out and Rowan smiled.

"I was taken to where the wounded were and Vivian along with the woman who is now my sister-in-law helped me to recover. That, I can tell you, wasn't the worst battle I faced. There were two others, but those are tales for another time," Rowan figured and the two younger dwarves groaned.

"Do you know any songs?" Fili suddenly asked and Rowan pursed her lips.

"The songs I know of Rohan are mere lullabies. If I can remember any good songs, they'd be from my homeland," Rowan explained.

"Can you sing?" Kili wondered and Balin shot him a look.

"Yes, but I haven't for a while. Maybe you should ask Viv. She'd be more than willing to sing you a song or two," Rowan said and lightly kicked her best friend. Vivian shot up and glared at Rowan.

"What in the hell do you want?" Vivian demanded and Rowan smiled.

"I'd rather not bore them to sleep with my singing, so I think you're up," Rowan said and Vivian grumbled in protest.

"What kind of song are we talking about? Elvish songs are probably the best I can do," Vivian figured and that phrase earned a glare from Thorin.

"You know elvish?" Thorin asked from across the fire.

"Yes, I do," Vivian said boldly and ignored Thorin, turning to Rowan.

"Since there's someone who despises elves, why don't we try another one," Rowan suggested.

"How about singing a lively tune?" Balin suggested. Vivian and Rowan pondered the request and then decided on one. The girls gave each other a smile as they began. Balin watched the girls as they stared at each other and made faces.

After they finished, the dwarves were pleasantly surprised. Vivian and Rowan gave each other high fives and then relaxed.

"You have beautiful voices," Balin noted and Vivian beamed at Rowan.

"Now I'm going back to sleep," Vivian announced and slunk down onto her makeshift bed. Rowan snickered and folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't bore us with your singing," Kili noted and Rowan shrugged.

"I don't sing as much as I used to. The only people who hear my singing now is my children, but they don't know where I am," Rowan mused and then frowned. She missed her two troublemakers.

"What prevents you from returning to them?" Balin interjected.

"It's not as simple as you would believe. Something brought us here for a reason," Rowan supposed and rubbed the back of her neck.

As the dwarves drifted off, Bofur took the first watch. Rowan couldn't sleep and sat up from her sleeping mat. She began to mumble a song she remembered:

"_And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
That's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
A lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord,  
As long and sharp as yours.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
And not a soul to hear.  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear_."

"That's an interesting tale," Bofur whispered as the fire burned low. Rowan had sung that to Éodred when he was younger because she was amused by his reaction. Rohan was home of the horse lords, but the banners were gold and red nonetheless, "Where's Castamere?"

"It's an imaginary place that reminds me of Erebor," Rowan mused and thought she saw Thorin move in his sleep.

"Is it deserted?" Bofur wondered, clearly interested in Castamere.

"It was attacked and left abandoned," Rowan answered and Bofur smiled.

"You should get some rest. I assume someone will wake you to take watch," Bofur imagined and Rowan guffawed.

"Thorin Oakenshield trusts me as far as he can throw me, which isn't very far," Rowan noted, eyeing the dwarf's back.

"None of us know you that well," Bofur pointed out.

"Then why are you being considerate?" Rowan countered, an eyebrow raised.

"You don't seem to be the type of person who'd be lying. You're kind to the lads and Balin is fond of you and your friend," Bofur explained, looking to the older dwarf who was resting.

"How do you know I'm not lying about having a family?" Rowan wondered. For all he knew, she was lying through her teeth about everything she said.

"You speak of them fondly and I know a liar when I see one," Bofur replied.

"Good night, Bofur, and thank you," Rowan said with a soft smile before getting to sleep.

**The song was Rains of Castamere by The National and the major italicized part was taken from Head Over Heels. To be honest, I didn't know what song the girls would sing together, so I left it open-ended. Don't forget to check out my author page for the link to the clothes I figure Rowan and Vivian would wear! The next chapter will be up Friday at some point! Until next time! **


	6. A Bad Omen

**Tumblr haha oh dear :) I could get lost on that site for years! Anyway, today is update day! I just wanted to inform everyone that I have indeed read the book- The Hobbit- and am rereading it at the moment. In fact, it's sitting on my desk under my copy of _Return of the King._ If you still haven't, go to my author page and check out the gallery I put up of Rowan and Vivian! One of those pics is now the image for this fanfic. I tried to get the dialogue to be very similar to the movie. I hope it works out! Thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! If there are any major grammar mistakes or anything just let me know! I don't own The Hobbit! Enjoy! **

Chapter Six

_It was dark in the cave. Rowan couldn't handle it and stood still, taking controlling breaths. She watched dwarves walk by and gazed up at a large throne. A group of elves, led by Thranduil, walked to the throne and paid their respects. Rowan recognized Thorin standing to the right of the throne with a younger-looking dwarf at his side. The image changed and an older dwarf ran past her. He grabbed a jewel that was perched on the throne and he ran from the room, holding the jewel closely. Rowan followed him into what appeared to be a treasure room. A sea of gold was being sifted through by something big and Thorin rushed toward the older man, ushering him out safely, while holding out his sword to whatever lurked under the gold. _

_ As the dwarves evacuated what Rowan realized to be Erebor, she took notice of the elves that came toward over the hill. Thorin's face brightened and he waved his arm frantically. _

"_Help us!" he cried and after a few moments, the elves disappeared. _

Rowan was woken suddenly in the morning. Vivian had punched her arm and Rowan sat up quickly, making sure she knew where she was.

"Are you alright?" Vivian wondered and Rowan nodded slowly, still in a daze. She hadn't had vivid dreams like that since before she was married.

"Let me sit for a second," Rowan muttered and Vivian eyed her cautiously before helping the others pack to continue the journey. When Rowan righted herself, she packed her bed roll, and attached it to the other baggage her horse carried. Vivian found it odd that Rowan was quiet as the dwarves got ready to move out. Bilbo stuck close to Vivian and before they mounted the horses, he inquired after Rowan.

"Is she well this morning?" Bilbo wondered and Vivian shrugged.

"I'm sure she's alright. It must have been something that happened last night," Vivian figured and Bilbo wandered off to his pony. As Rowan mounted her horse, Vivian stood nearby, looking up at her best friend. Rowan's eyes were downcast and she was thinking about something deeply. Vivian decided she would ask Rowan on their journey.

The company rode slowly and after a few minutes, Vivian asked Rowan what was bothering her.

"You were acting strange this morning," Vivian noted and Rowan bit her lip.

"I think it's happening again," Rowan mumbled and Vivian's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Vivian didn't understand what her best friend meant.

"I dreamt of death when we first came here," Rowan elaborated and Vivian's expression fell.

"Who did you see?" Vivian whispered and Rowan shook her head.

"There wasn't any death this time. It was just Thranduil abandoning the dwarves of Erebor," Rowan whispered in reply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vivian wondered, not understanding.

"I know why he despises the elves. Thranduil wouldn't come to their aid when Erebor was attacked. There was something in the treasure room and it was as big as a Nazgûl," Rowan recalled and Vivian looked around the group. No one was paying attention to them.

"Was it Smaug? Did you see him?" Vivian asked with concern.

"No I didn't see him, but he's big," Rowan replied lowly.

"Who gave you these visions last time?" Vivian asked and Rowan looked away slowly.

"It's possible the same person brought us back here," Rowan muttered and Vivian sighed.

"I didn't think he was around at this time," Vivian assumed and Rowan shrugged.

"It was the palantir, Viv," Rowan said, her head turned to see Vivian's expression of deep thought.

Bilbo, who rode beside the girls, was watching the landscape when it suddenly began to rain.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you stop it from raining?" Dori called from under his hood. Rowan and Vivian were hiding under their hoods, huddled to their horses as they rode on.

The dwarves complained about the weather more and Bilbo inquired after the other wizards. Vivian nearly spat when Gandalf mentioned Saruman, but wasn't seen. When they settled that night, the rain had stopped and the ponies were nearby. Fili and Kili were sitting against one of the rock faces smoking and everyone was getting to sleep early. Thorin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Gandalf, and Vivian were the only ones awake.

Bilbo couldn't sleep because Bombur snored loudly, so he stood and walked over to the fire. A sudden howl caught his attention and Fili exchanged a look with Kili.

"What was that?" Bilbo wondered, looking to Fili and Kili.

"Orcs," Kili mused.

"Orcs?" Bilbo was frightened.

"Throatcutters. They'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili added, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood," Kili continued and exchanged a smile with Fili as Bilbo looked around.

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin demanded and Kili's expression fell.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili muttered and watched as Thorin walked past.

"No, you didn't," Thorin retorted and walked to the ledge.

Balin had seen the exchange and decided to tell the young dwarves, hobbit, and Vivian about the reason behind Thorin's hatred of orcs.

"Thorin has more cause than most to hate the orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the defiler. The giant, Gundabad orc, had sworn to wipeout the line of Durin. He began…by beheading the king," Balin began and Vivian shuddered at the idea. Those who were listening looked to Thorin, who stood with his back toward them. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief; he went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless; defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, a young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor went, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself, then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished and Vivian tried to get rid of the vile images that had been planted in her head.

"What happened to him- the pale orc?" Bilbo wondered and Balin was about to reply, but Thorin beat him to it.

"That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin replied harshly and Vivian decided to get away from the dwarves who had turned her thoughts morbid. She wandered over to Gandalf and decided to ask him a question. He looked up as the young woman approached and took the pipe out of his mouth.

"What is it, my dear?" Gandalf inquired and Vivian took a breath before beginning.

"What does it mean if someone has dreams of death?" Vivian wondered and this caught everyone's attention.

"Why do you ask this?" Gandalf wondered, sitting up.

"I was just wondering. I'm not saying that I have dreams of death, but I'm only curious," Vivian explained, hoping that no one suspected Rowan.

"It's a bad omen," Balin said and Vivian frowned. That wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"It would depend upon the person," Gandalf mused and Vivian decided she wouldn't press him for a detailed explanation. If anyone knew Rowan had dreams like that, they'd make her out to be a pariah. Vivian returned to her sleeping mat and looked at Rowan for a moment before going to sleep.

The next morning, Rowan woke with energy. Thorin didn't trust her with the watch yet, so she had a good night's rest. Vivian, though, looked dreadful. She couldn't sleep that night because all she thought of was the fact that Rowan's dreams were a bad omen. When Rowan shook her awake, Vivian had to look at Rowan for a few moments to make sure she was real.

"You look like death," Rowan noted and Vivian sat up slowly.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Vivian replied and started packing her things.

"The boys tell me Balin told quite a tale. Did it scare you?" Rowan was curious. In her sleep, she had heard part of the tale.

"It did a little, but I'm fine," Vivian assured her, but pulled her closer, "I asked Gandalf about your dreams."

"Why would you do that? I don't have those dreams anymore," Rowan whispered back.

"Balin said they were a bad omen," Vivian interjected softly.

"We survived three battles. I'm sure it's not true. Come on, let's get our things packed," Rowan encouraged her with a pat on the back.

The company resumed their travel and Rowan rode behind Vivian. Fili and Kili decided they wanted to know more about Rowan and Vivian's children.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Rowan wondered with a grin.

"How old are they?" Fili wondered.

"And how many do you have?" Kili added.

"Each of us has a son and a daughter. My son, Éodred, is seven and my daughter, Éadlin, is three," Rowan said and then nudged Vivian.

"My son, Thandien, is the same age as Éodred, but my daughter, Lærwen, is two. I think all of our children have blonde hair, but I believe Lærwen's hair is darkening, much to her _ada's_ disapproval," Vivian noted and Rowan laughed.

"Why are you so curious?" Rowan asked, after her fit of laughter.

"I still think you both are too young," Fili pointed out and Vivian did the math in her head.

"Ha, I see why you're confused. In a manner of speaking that would mean we had our sons when we were twelve. That's not true. How do I put this in an understandable way?" Vivian mused and Rowan decided to answer.

"We're really in our late twenties, but something strange happened and we're the age we were when we happened to drop into Rohan," Rowan explained and Bofur was confused.

"I can't see how anyone can 'drop into Rohan' unannounced," Bofur pointed out.

"You wouldn't exactly believe us if we told you the entire truth," Vivian muttered.

"Try me," Bofur challenged them.

"We're from a world called 'Earth' and someone brought us to Middle Earth around sixty years from now. We found ourselves in Rohan and were taken in by the royal family who lived there at the time," Vivian explained the best she could.

"What's 'Earth' like?" Bilbo asked from ahead.

"Women don't have beards, I can tell you that. They also wear the same clothes as men," Rowan mentioned and the young dwarves were suddenly very interested.

"Did you like it there?" Kili wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"I suppose you could say we did, but I'm glad we came here. It's so much better, apart from the fact that there is no healthcare, but we adjusted to that," Rowan mentioned and Vivian nodded in response.

"We have a friend who is a dwarf and he said that female dwarves were rare," Vivian recalled, the conversation with Gimli coming back to her.

"Yes, few marry, but those who do stay with their spouse," Bofur replied solemnly.

"I assume none of you are married, then," Vivian figured and looked around the company.

"Gloin is the only one," Bofur answered, "but most of us prefer the warrior life and our gold."

"I preferred the single life too, but a certain horse lord came along," Rowan recalled and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"You were never going to marry unless he was _the one_," Vivian pointed out and the comment was received with a shrug on Rowan's part.

**Uh oh, her crazy visions are back. You know how old Rowan, Vivian, and their kids are now! The next update will be on Sunday. Until next time :) **


	7. There are trolls in the dungeon!

**Updating today! :) I felt the title was appropriate haha I simply cannot wait until The Hobbit comes out on DVD! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! As always, if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. I do not own The Hobbit! I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Seven

Thorin had decided that they stop near what used to be a farmhouse. Gandalf dismounted his horse to have a look around as Thorin delegated tasks. Vivian took notice of Gandalf and eyed him carefully as Thorin approached the wizard. Rowan was unpacking and led the horse over to where the ponies had been taken. Kili and Fili were in charge of looking after them. Vivian was in the same spot Rowan left her and she took notice that Gandalf and Thorin were discussing something. Gandalf, suddenly, began to walk away and Bilbo, who was tending to his pony, Myrtle, was confused.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" he wondered.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf replied, not stopping.

"Who might that be?" Vivian called and Gandalf turned to look at her.

"Myself, Miss Vivian," he replied and continued walking. The company grew uneasy as Gandalf walked off into the distance.

"Will he come back?" Bilbo asked, unsure. Balin, beside him, was as unsure as he was.

"Wizards always return when they're needed," Rowan assured Bilbo and by nightfall, when Bombur had made dinner, Bilbo grew even more worried.

"Gandalf still isn't back," Bilbo muttered as he received dinner from Bofur.

"He's a wizard," Bofur pointed out and then handed Bilbo two bowls, "Here, take these to the lads."

Rowan and Vivian were sitting down after the questionable meal. It was a stew and the girls felt like Aragorn when Éowyn gave him stew she made. Vivian wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to just yet. Rowan, on the other hand, lay on her sleeping mat and gazed up at the stars. She welcomed sleep and it came quickly.

Suddenly, nearly half an hour later, she was roused from her sleep and Fili was standing by her. She gave him one look and then rolled over, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Rowan, there's something wrong," Vivian whispered violently and Rowan sat upright at hearing her best friend's voice.

"The only thing wrong is the fact that I'm not sleeping," Rowan retorted and got to her feet.

"The ponies were taken and Bilbo may be in trouble," Vivian explained and Rowan gathered her weapons.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Rowan inquired and Vivian smiled.

"There are trolls in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know," Vivian stated before faking a fainting spell. Rowan immediately burst into laughter and received harsh looks from the dwarves.

As soon as everyone was ready, they followed Fili to the clearing. Kili had stayed behind to keep an eye on Bilbo. As they looked through the trees, Bilbo had been thrown at Kili. Thorin led the charge and everyone joined in. Rowan stuck close to Vivian as the two navigated their way through the mess. Vivian cried out in alarm as she was grabbed, but Rowan slashed at the troll and it shrieked in pain as Vivian was dropped instantly. Pulling the bow from her back, she let loose an arrow and it hit one of the trolls in the eye. He grew angry and Rowan pulled a knife from her belt and threw it at the troll's other eye.

The troll the girls were beating up caught them and swung at Rowan. She didn't let out a sound as she was thrown into a nearby tree. Something cracked and she wasn't sure whether it was the tree or her ribs. Vivian was backing away, trying to shoot the trolls with arrows, but they were hard to kill. With a groan, Rowan got to her feet and moved toward the dwarves. The trolls held Bilbo in such a way that they could rip him apart in one sudden movement.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off," one of the trolls warned and Thorin reluctantly did as he was bid.

Before they knew it, some were put in bags and others were tied to the spit. Rowan and Vivian were put off to the side, tied to a tree. The trolls didn't know what to do with the girls.

"I've never eaten female before," one of the trolls muttered, looking over at the girls. Rowan's eyes were getting heavy and she was blinking, trying to stay awake. The rope was tight on both girls and Vivian was trying to look for Rowan's knife.

"You have to reach for your sword," Vivian encouraged Rowan quietly, but frowned when she saw the look on her best friend's face. It was pain.

"I have a knife at my side," Rowan muttered and moved her hands around. The bark of the tree scratched her wrists, but it didn't make a difference. Bilbo had stood suddenly.

"You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo interjected.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits," Dori stated in a strained voice.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur demanded in reply.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is...uhm…It's a…" Bilbo mused.

"Yes? Come on," one of the trolls demanded, eager for the secret.

"Tell us the secret!" Another troll added.

"Yes, the secret is…to…skin them first!" Bilbo decided and suddenly the dwarves groaned.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," one of the trolls demanded, his eyes still trained on Bilbo.

"What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their skins on," another explained.

"He's right. Nothin' wrong with a bit of raw dwarf. Nice and crunchy," the nasally one added, picking up Bombur.

"No-not that one! He's infected," Bilbo sputtered.

"You what?" one at the spit inquired, not quite understanding.

"He's got worms…in his…tubes," Bilbo lied and the nasal troll dropped Bombur quickly, crying out. Vivian stifled a laugh, "in fact they all have-they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Did he say parasites?" Oin confirmed.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili argued and then everyone was kicked by Thorin. He knew what Bilbo was doing.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got HUGE parasites!" Kili added and then the others joined in. Vivian hid back a giggle.

"What would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?" the troll demanded and Bilbo pondered the request. Suddenly, Vivian noticed Gandalf atop the rock.

"The daylight will take you all," Gandalf announced.

"Who's that?" the trolls wondered.

"Can we eat him too?" the nasal one inquired and suddenly Gandalf broke a large boulder in half. The daylight shined through and the dwarves cheered as the trolls turned to stone.

Gandalf helped the dwarves on the ground out of their sacks and then moved to help Rowan and Vivian. The girls got up slowly and watched as the others tried to help those on the spit. Vivian watched Rowan stand carefully and then sighed.

"Sit down and let me look at your ribs. You hit the tree really hard," Vivian advised and Rowan took a seat again. She lifted up her tunic and Vivian felt the ribs.

"What's the consensus, doctor?" Rowan wondered and Vivian gave her a smile.

"They're bruised, but not broken. The tree was the item that cracked, it appears," Vivian deduced and Rowan pulled her tunic down. Ori and Kili had been watching from afar and turned when Rowan's eye wandered over to them.

"It's only a bit of skin, nothing to concern yourselves with," Rowan assured them, but Ori wouldn't stop blushing.

"That was quite some swordplay," Bofur noted and Rowan shrugged.

"I've been at it for a few years," Rowan replied and wrapped an arm around her ribs. Bofur noticed.

"What's wrong, lass?" Bofur wondered and Rowan shook her head. She didn't need them to think she was weak and unable to handle herself. This was her first time dealing with a troll.

"Just bruised is all," Rowan assured him and Bofur gazed at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure? You took quite a hit," Bofur claimed, but Rowan wouldn't let him worry about her.

"My ribs are merely bruised. The tree took the brunt of the damage," Rowan said and Bofur nodded as he helped the others. Wincing, Rowan sheathed her sword and looked for her knives. Fili stood on one and as she reached down to grab it, Fili beat her to it. He lifted it up and inspected it carefully.

"I've never seen craftsmanship like this before. Is it from Rohan?" Fili wondered and Rowan took it out of his hand.

"Yes, it's from Rohan," Rowan answered and Fili grinned.

The sun was shining brightly as the company had everything settled. They imagined the trolls had a place to stay during the day and they ventured forward, looking for a cave. Gandalf found it and motioned for the dwarves to follow him. Rowan and Vivian decided to stay outside while the dwarves investigated. The stench was unbearable and Rowan wanted to sit.

"Were you telling me the truth about my ribs?" Rowan asked her quietly.

"Yes, I was. Thandien fell from a tree and broke a rib. It healed quickly, but I knew what it looked like. Your ribs are bruised. They'll be fine in a few weeks," Vivian assured her.

Gandalf emerged from the cave and tossed a sword to Rowan.

"I suspect you will need another blade," Gandalf figured and Rowan unsheathed the blade. It was beautifully crafted.

"Thank you, Gandalf," Rowan said and he wandered over to Bilbo, giving him a sword of his own. Vivian was counting her arrows when one of the dwarves yelled out.

"Something's coming!" is all that the girls heard before they were on their feet and ready for whatever was approaching.

A sled came out of nowhere and the dwarves grumbled amongst each other.  
"Gandalf!" the man on the sled exclaimed and Gandalf sighed.

"Radagast," he said with the slightest bit of relief. The two wizards discussed things while the company took a break. He made mention of the old castle at Dol Guldur. Rowan and Vivian took a seat and watched their surroundings.

"A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror; one that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him Gandalf, from out of the darkness; the Necromancer has come," Radagast said and Rowan flinched. She could hear a faint whisper in her head. Gandalf calmed Radagast down and the voice disappeared in Rowan's mind. After a few moments, there came a howl in the distance. The girls stood immediately and readied their weapons.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo wondered, asking no one in particular.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied and a warg appeared behind them. Vivian readied an arrow as Rowan swung both her swords in anticipation. As it leapt into the air, Thorin cut it down with his new blade. One, then, came up from behind Thorin and both Kili and Vivian released an arrow. Dwalin had to finish the job with his hammer.

"Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind," Thorin claimed and Vivian exhaled loudly.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, aghast.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf inquired, walking toward Thorin.

"No one," he replied.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf persisted.

"No one, I swear," Thorin said, raising his voice, "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered and Rowan sheathed her blades.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin insisted.

"We can't. The ponies bolted," Ori said from atop the hill.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast suggested and Rowan rolled her eyes. How in the world would he draw a pack of orcs astride wargs off?

"These are Gundabad orcs. They will outrun you," Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try," Radagast said with a toothy grin.

The strange wizard ran off on his sled while the group left the troll-hoard. Rowan and Vivian had longer legs than the dwarves, but Rowan's bruised ribs kept her from running too much. Radagast zoomed by and Thorin halted the group quickly. Vivian kept a close eye on Rowan as they ran and prayed to the Valar that the wargs wouldn't see them.

"Stay together," Gandalf muttered and off the company went.

"Move!" Thorin commanded and made sure everyone was together.

As they passed a large rock formation, Ori passed Thorin and he had to grab the young dwarf.

"Ori, no! Get back," Thorin yelled and Vivian placed a hand on Ori's shoulder.

"Just stay calm," she muttered to him and the group waited as Radagast continued to draw the orcs away. Gandalf, as soon as it was clear, motioned for them to go. Rowan and Vivian thought it best if they stay near the back and they noticed Thorin question Gandalf's direction.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin inquired, but Vivian felt he already knew the answer to that.

Gandalf directed them to stay closely against another rock formation and suddenly, they heard the snarling of a warg. Rowan took a breath and the grip on her swords was tightened. Thorin looked to Kili and motioned for him to shoot the orc with an arrow. Vivian, hoping to take some of the pressure off, caught Kili's gaze and stepped out with him. Both archers released arrows and the orc atop his warg fell. Unfortunately, neither beasts were dead. It took Dwalin, Bifur, and Thorin to take them down. It was too late when Gandalf heard the orcs approach.

"It echoes," Rowan muttered and cursed under her breath.

"Move; run!" Gandalf ordered and led the dwarves. Rowan and Vivian took quick breaths before pressing on.

They came over a hill and Gloin saw the pack.

"There they are!" he pointed out.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf stated and continued on. Vivian had an arrow at the ready in case one came upon them suddenly. The company wasn't very far before they were completely surrounded.

"There's more coming!" Kili announced and everyone stopped. Vivian readied her bow and Rowan sheathed one sword to exchange it for a throwing knife.

"Kili, shoot them!" Thorin commanded and Vivian took that as her queue to join in.

"We're surrounded!" Fili announced and Vivian let loose a few arrows, knocking orcs off wargs. Rowan was far from the company and threw a knife. It was embedded in one of the wargs, but it hadn't fallen. The beast charged her, but Rowan was ready.

"Rowan!" Vivian yelled as she watched a warg descend upon her best friend.

**Oh cliff hangers haha I suppose you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. I assume everyone knows where the title came from- and Vivian's line. Until next time! **


	8. Welcome Back

**Hello everyone! I've been debating whether or not to do another Hobbit fic after this, but I just can't bring myself to pair my OC with anyone haha We'll see and if I decide to put it up after I finish this fic you'll get to see what I was thinking about! Let me know if there are any obscene grammar issues. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Right as the warg was about to bite Rowan to pieces, she rolled out of the way and plunged her sword into the back of the warg. She then held on for dear life. The orc grappled with her and she pulled another knife, stabbing the orc in the chest. With the orc dead, Rowan guided the warg toward the group of dwarves.

"Where's Gandalf?" one of the dwarves exclaimed.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin replied. Vivian sighed with relief as the warg Rowan commandeered had fallen and Rowan had rejoined the group with her sword and knife intact. She was taking normal breaths, hiding the fact that she was in pain.

"You are absolutely crazy," Vivian muttered and gasped when Ori shot the leader of the pack with a rock from his slingshot. The orc laughed at his attempt and Rowan unsheathed her second, newer blade.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered and Vivian released another arrow. It hit another orc from the pack and Thorin yelled something in dwarvish. Vivian thought they were going to die, all of them, because Gandalf had disappeared.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice said and everyone turned to see the wizard.

"Come on, move!" Thorin announced and everyone began rushing for the opening Gandalf had appeared from. Rowan and Vivian stayed behind for a few moments as the dwarves rushed forward. Thorin ushered them into the opening and Rowan had to physically grab Vivian to get her to safety.

"We've done all that we can," Rowan assured her and Vivian gave in. A warg ran at Thorin, but impressively, he cut it down with one stroke of his sword.

When everyone was safely in the opening, they heard a familiar horn. Vivian and Rowan exchanged smiles. The elves had come. An orc was shot into the opening and Thorin drew closer to pull the arrow from its neck.

"Elves," he said in disgust, dropping it instantly.

"I can't see where this leads. Should we follow it?" Dwalin wondered, looking back to Thorin. He agreed and they maneuvered through the narrow passage.

The opening led to Rivendell. Vivian beamed and looked to Rowan. She was gazing at the elven city, but her expression wasn't what Vivian thought. Rowan looked tired. Her eyes were partially closed and Vivian wrapped an arm around her waist in order to help her. Vivian didn't realize that she was hurting Rowan until she hissed in pain.

"The sooner we get down, the better," Vivian figured and the company descended the hillside.

As they crossed the bridge, the dwarves grew weary. Vivian and Rowan stood beside Gandalf and watched as an elf descended the stone steps to where the dwarves waited.

"Mithrandir," he said and greeted him.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf replied and the elf's gaze moved to Vivian.

"_Welcome back_," the elf said to Vivian and she bowed her head as he turned to speak with Gandalf, "_We heard you had crossed into the valley_."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf requested.

"Milord Elrond is not here," Lindir said.

"Not here?" Gandalf questioned and looked behind Lindir, "Where is he?"

An elven horn sounded in the distance and everyone turned. A group of horses came through with Elrond at the lead. Rowan and Vivian stood by Gandalf as the dwarves were surrounded. The dwarves were apprehensive and formed a tight circle, pulling Bilbo into it. Rowan and Vivian watched while hiding their grins, as the elves circled the dwarves for a few moments. When the elves halted, Elrond looked around.

"Gandalf," Lord Elrond greeted the wizard.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend, where have you been_?" Gandalf inquired.

"_We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south_," Elrond replied and dismounted his horse, "_We slew a number near the Hidden Pass_."

The two friends exchanged a brief hug and Lord Elrond showed him a sword.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond mused and handed the sword to Lindir, "Something or someone has drawn then near."

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf figured and both turned to the dwarves. Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin realized.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain," Elrond replied.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said, almost in anger. Quickly, Elrond turned to look at the girls.

"_I see you have returned to us, Vivian_," Elrond mentioned and Vivian smiled.

"_I found the friend I was looking for_," Vivian replied, gesturing to Rowan.

"_A friend from Rohan, I see_," Elrond said and Rowan bowed her head to the lord of Rivendell.

Lord Elrond turned to the company and invited them to eat. Vivian stifled a giggle when the dwarves misinterpreted what Elrond said. Gandalf had to say it in the common tongue and then the dwarves debated amongst themselves.

"Whatever happens, I'm getting food…and rest," Rowan whispered to Vivian and the girls agreed.

The company agreed and followed Lindir to put their packs away in a designated area. Rowan and Vivian were shown to their own rooms and given new clothes. Vivian happily dressed in the gown she was given while Rowan was a bit apprehensive of it. When she left her room, Vivian smirked.

"You look like a woman now," Vivian stated and Rowan rolled her eyes as they joined the dwarves for dinner. There were greens everywhere on the table and a group of elves were playing their instruments. The dwarves were unhappy about their situation. Elrond sat with Gandalf and Thorin at the high table and the girls noticed there were two more seats. Slowly, they made their way to the table and the dwarves eyed them. Rowan only wore a dress when she was in Rohan, but even then she had pants underneath just in case. Éomer always laughed at her when she'd pull up the skirt of her dress and the guards would look away quickly. Éadlin liked to play with the hem of her dresses when the girl was a baby. The thought of her family made her sad and she looked to the floor. Vivian placed a hand on Rowan's should and gave her a smile.

Elrond was inspecting the blades the company found in the troll-hoard and he remembered them well. Rowan left her blade back in her room and figured it was alright. She'd rename the sword. The talk soon grew quiet and Rowan decided to strike up conversation.

"How did you know I was from Rohan?" Rowan inquired and Elrond gave her a smile.

"The necklace you wear gave it away, but your attire was what confirmed it. Tell me, do those in your company know you are of the royal line?" Elrond inquired and Thorin's gaze was on her.

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't born into the line, I merely married into it," Rowan answered, her gaze still trained on the elven lord.

"You're royalty?" Vivian inquired sarcastically and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"It's not a big deal. In a manner of speaking, I'm not royalty yet. It happens well into the future," Rowan said dismissively. The dwarves were suddenly interested.

"Rowan doesn't like to act like she's royalty. I think she'd prefer to go into battle every day as a marshal of the Mark," Vivian pointed out and Rowan grinned at her as she ate the greens on her plate.

"Okay, enough about me. Let's talk about Viv and _her_ life. Technically you married into royalty as well, but he doesn't actually get to reign," Rowan mused and Vivian elbowed her.

"Enough," Gandalf said, ending their argument. It was silent the rest of the time and when the dwarves retired, Elrond led Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, and Bilbo into the study. Rowan and Vivian returned to their rooms and Rowan was upset to find that her weapons were missing. She let out a cry of anger and marched toward the first elf she could find.

"Where are my weapons?" Rowan demanded harshly.

"They were taken to the smith to be worked on," the elf said quietly and Rowan let out a heavy breath.

"Thank you," Rowan said softly and returned to her room. She was protective of her weapons.

Vivian had called for a bath and as she sat in the tub, she pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't know how they fared in Minas Tirith. Assuming Éomer and Legolas were genuinely worried, she figured they'd tear Middle Earth apart. If only there was a way to contact them. Vivian knew Rowan missed her family. Her mind had wandered as they headed to the feast. Their children would surely be worried and saddened. As soon as the water was cold, Vivian got out and dressed in a nightgown she had been provided with. With a yawn, she crawled into bed and smiled as she drifted into sleep, dreaming about returning to her family.

A healer had come into Rowan's room as the evening came and looked at Rowan's ribs. One of the dwarves must have mentioned it because Rowan hadn't told many. The healer wrapped Rowan's ribs and told her she would need to rest a few days as the ribs would mend. She was given a salve to help the pain and speed the healing process. After the healer left, Rowan had settled for the night and couldn't sleep. _Orcs were surrounding them. Rowan spotted Éadlin in the distance, but a taller Orc grabbed her and crushed her windpipe. In anger, Rowan cried out, but Éodred had wandered into the middle of the battle. Rowan reached out for her son, but he was taken from her too quickly. _

"_Mama!" Éodred cried as he was carried away and Rowan felt tears fall down her cheeks. _

Someone nudged Rowan awake and she felt her eyes. She had actually been crying. Balin stood before her and concern showed on his face.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin wondered and Rowan sat upright.

"I think I'm fine. Is there something you needed?" Rowan wondered, wiping the last stray tears from her face.

"We're leaving to continue our quest. Perhaps you would join us," Balin offered and Rowan smiled.

"I'll be ready to leave in a moment," Rowan said and Balin left to wake Vivian and ask her the same question.

Vivian groaned as the older dwarf woke her. She was having a good dream about being home in Ithilien.

"Wake up, lass. We're leaving," Balin said and Vivian sat upright.

"Is Rowan still here?" she demanded and the dwarf nodded.

"I just left her room. She'll be joining us," Balin stated and Vivian jumped out of bed.

"I'll be along. Just don't leave without me," Vivian pleaded and Balin nodded. She gathered her items and stuffed two outfits into her pack. She'd need them if something happened.

The girls met each other where the dwarves had been surrounded. They had small packs over their shoulders and Rowan had her belt over her shoulder and was tying the strings that were on the front of her tunic. Vivian took the pack and put it on the ground and then helped Rowan.

"You look exhausted," Vivian noted as she helped Rowan.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Rowan answered quietly and Vivian looked up to meet her eyes.

"Was it another bad dream?" Vivian asked hesitantly.

"Éadlin and Éodred were killed by Orcs," Rowan answered and looked at her feet. She had cried this morning, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach now.

"I'm sure you're just worried. You dreamed about Éomer's death and _my_ death before and it hasn't come true. We'll be fine. Just keep your mind on the task at hand," Vivian assured her and Rowan nodded, refusing to meet her best friend's gaze. With a sigh, Vivian pulled Rowan into a quick hug.

The dwarves filed into the area and had their belongings packed. Vivian and Rowan moved away from each other and got settled.

"I see you both decided to join us," Thorin noted and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Why is that so surprising? Face the facts, you need our help," Vivian pointed out and everyone stopped.

"I could care less whether you both came or not," Thorin growled in response.

"It's because I can speak elvish, isn't it? Just let it go already. Holding grudges does no one any good," Vivian argued and Thorin tightened his grip on Orcrist.

"You know nothing of what transpired," Thorin retorted and Rowan's gaze narrowed. She eyed Thorin's sword carefully and reached for her own.

"It doesn't matter. That happened a long time ago," Vivian stated, folding her arms across her chest. Thorin, in anger, cried out as he raised Orcrist over his head. Vivian closed her eyes tightly, in fear, but a loud clashing sound rang through the area.

Rowan had stepped forward and blocked the blow that was coming for Vivian. The younger dwarves watched in awe as the woman deflected it. Her gaze was on Thorin and the dwarf prince narrowed his eyes. He proceeded to attack Rowan. The woman put up her defenses and pulled out her other sword. Thorin was a strong fighter, but Rowan figured to use her speed to catch him off guard if her bruised ribs allowed it. Unfortunately, Thorin was stronger than Rowan and he held her off as she attempted to attack. The two were at a standstill until Thorin saw an opening. Rowan fell to her knees and winced in pain as Thorin had struck. The final blow was about to be dealt, but Rowan brought up her blades as quickly as she could and blocked it. The amount of force in that final strike would have sent Rowan on her back had she not used both of her blades to deflect it.

"Thorin, enough," Balin stated and both Thorin and Rowan were breathing heavily. With a sigh, Thorin walked away from Rowan to gather his things. Rowan stood and sheathed her swords. Her thigh was on fire and she rubbed it for a few moments. Vivian walked over to Rowan and assessed her best friend for any visible wounds.

"That was crazy," Vivian noted after finding that Rowan was fine.

"Don't make me save your ass like that again," Rowan muttered with a grin and Vivian laughed.

"I think you established your place among the dwarves. They're pretty shocked," Vivian mentioned and Rowan looked up. Bofur, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori, and Balin were eyeing Rowan as she tried to calm down.

"You are one brave lass," Bofur commented as Rowan pulled her pack over her shoulder.

"He'd have probably killed Vivian if I didn't step in," Rowan figured and Bofur looked to Thorin.

"You've proven yourself, now," Bofur remarked and Rowan bowed her head, hiding her smile. It was short-lived when she took a breath. Her ribs stung and she bit her lip to quell the pain. Vivian walked over to Rowan and placed a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" Vivian wondered tenderly.

"First my thigh was on fire and now my ribs sting. I'm getting too old," Rowan joked and Vivian gave her a slight smile.

"Maybe you should stay behind," Vivian suggested, but Rowan shook her head.

"It'll heal on the road," Rowan assured her and the company set out, away from Rivendell.

**Come on, Rowan had to eventually go up against Thorin haha Just out of curiosity I calculated Eomer's age and he's 36 ...and Rowan and Vivian are 27. So Eomer's practically nine years older than Rowan before the girls were transported into the past. Lord knows Legolas is an old man haha No disrespect Legolas, but you're old. Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Iron Giant? Where?

**Yay! Another update! Okay...so I think updates are going to be even slower now. Hopefully I get one up this weekend, but we'll see. I get one week before second semester starts ugh haha. Also, I've been a bad person. I'm getting a lot of other ideas and I can't help that I'm writing a lot. Don't worry, though, I'm not going on a hiatus. The updates will just be a bit slower. Anyway, if there are any grammar issues, let me know. I've decided to capitalize Orcs and Wargs now. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how I was supposed to do it. I mean, Orcs are capitalized in The Hobbit, so that's where I'm coming from. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit! I just realized one more chapter and then we'll be in book-verse. Jeez, this is going by too fast! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine

As they continued, the pathway narrowed as they went. Rowan nearly slid off the side had it not been for Dwalin to grab her. She nodded a thanks and the dwarf pressed on. Vivian put a hand on Rowan's shoulder as they navigated through the mountain pass and they were able to get through. When night fell, rain came as well. Everyone was drenched. Vivian pulled the hood over her head and bundled up. Rowan was without a hood and braved the elements. Thunder cracked above them and the group decided it was best to find shelter as soon as possible.

Suddenly, the mountain shook and everyone stopped. Across from the dwarves was a giant stone creature, standing.

"It's not a thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle!" Balin claimed, pointing.

"Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giants, stone giants!" Bofur called out as one of the giants launched a large boulder.

"Did he just say the iron giant?" Rowan asked Vivian.

"Iron giant, where?" Vivian asked and the girls exchanged a smile until the ground rumbled beneath them.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin cried and Kili pulled Bofur back against the mountainside.

"Hold on!" Dwalin exclaimed and everyone braced themselves. Some of the pathway beneath them gave way and Vivian yelped as she nearly fell. Rowan reached out and grabbed her best friend's pack before she fell to her death.

The mountain split between Fili and Kili. Rowan and Vivian watched in horror as they were separated from the rest of the company. It turned out that they were on each leg of a giant. Vivian nearly screamed as they were moved. The group led by Thorin made it safely to a different part of the rock, but the other group was stuck. Bilbo held on for dear life and Vivian nearly squeezed the life out of his hand. An outcropping of rock was coming closer and suddenly they were smashed into it.

Thorin cried out in alarm as he watched the rest of his company crash into the mountainside. They rushed forward and with a sigh of relief, found them to be alive. Vivian was on top of Dwalin and quickly got off him. Rowan, on the other hand, was under Ori. The young dwarf stood quickly and helped her up.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur wondered and they looked over the edge to find him hanging. Bofur held out his hand for the hobbit, but it wouldn't do. Thorin grabbed the ledge and pulled Bilbo up. Dwalin had to get Thorin back up or their leader would be lost.

The worst appeared to be over as they found a cave to settle in. Rowan sat near the opening, not daring to walk into it further. Only Vivian knew the reason why.

"You'll get soaked lass," Balin noted and Rowan shrugged.

"I'll be fine," Rowan assured him.

That night, there was no meal and no fire. Everyone was unhappy, so they went to sleep. Bofur was on the first watch and Rowan had decided to stay up as well. She couldn't sleep when she was in a dark cave. It made her uneasy. Vivian, who slept near Dori and Nori, was sleeping soundly and Rowan pulled her cloak closer to her body. She heard a noise and turned to see Bilbo and Bofur talking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur inquired.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo replied calmly.

"No, no, you can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us," Bofur explained.

"I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door," Bilbo figured and Rowan edged closer.

"You're homesick, I understand," Bofur said, trying to relate.

"No, you don't; you don't understand. None of you do. You're dwarves. You're used t-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere," Bilbo said and it went quiet, "I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world, I really do," Bofur said and Bilbo turned, but something moved in the darkness. Rowan stood instantly and watched as the sand beneath them fell through cracks.

"Wake up!" Thorin yelled, but it was too late. Everyone fell down into the crevice and they yelled as they slid down a hole. Vivian screamed as she fell and Rowan made sure her swords were still in place. They fell on what appeared to be a badly fenced platform and were instantly attacked by goblins. Vivian cried out in alarm and fought against them, but Rowan was worse. She was terrified. They were in a cave and she couldn't do anything. Her fear was getting the best of her.

Vivian tried to elbow the goblins away as they led the group through caverns. Rowan was ahead and Vivian could tell she wasn't alright. Her fear of caves had never been addressed and she had to be dragged along the path.

"Rowan, it's alright!" Vivian yelled and Dwalin, who was directly in front of Rowan, looked back. He took notice of Rowan's fear and pushed back goblins in order to walk at her side.

"Calm yourself, lass," Dwalin muttered and Rowan tried to take soothing breaths.

They came to what appeared to be the 'throne room' and Vivian pushed her way toward Rowan. Unfortunately, the goblins weren't going to have it. Dwalin stuck to Rowan's side and she seemed to be calming down. A great goblin sat atop a large throne and Vivian wanted to vomit. He was ugly and foul. Rowan, who stood near the front, was frozen to the spot and was being prodded by a goblin at her side.

"Who are these persons?" the great goblin demanded.

"Dwarves, your malevolence. We found them sheltering in our front porch," one goblin replied who stood at the front.

"What were you doing?" the goblin king inquired and no one spoke, "if they do not talk, we'll make the squawk! Start with the youngest."

Ori paled. Rowan pushed goblins away that were coming toward the young dwarf, but Thorin wouldn't let it persist.

"Stop!" Thorin yelled and stepped forward. The goblins moved aside and Vivian pushed her way toward her best friend.

"What do we have here? Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror king under the mountain, but wait; you don't have a mountain and you're not a king. So, you're nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. An old enemy; a pale orc astride a white warg," the goblin snickered and Thorin's brows knitted together.

"That is not true. The pale orc died of his wounds long ago!" Thorin stated in outrage. The goblin smiled and turned to one of the goblins.

"Send word to the pale orc. We have something he wants," the great goblin demanded and Vivian watched as the tiny goblin flew away on a cart "Search them; every nook, every cranny!" the goblin demanded and Rowan was jolted.

The goblin king was singing a horrible song as the goblins searched them all. Vivian cried out as a goblin placed a hand on her back and Rowan lashed out. She swatted the goblins away and drew one of her hidden knives. Vivian watched in horror as Rowan was cut off from the dwarves. The goblin king motioned for them to bring her forward and she was brought to her knees as he stopped his song. The knife was taken from her and Rowan looked up to meet the goblin's gaze, "What do we have here?"

"It's a human, your malevolence," one of the goblins stated and Rowan's gaze was narrowed. She was trying to put the fear from her mind, but she cried out when the great goblin grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer. Rowan bit her lip due to the stench and swallowed as he crushed her already bruised ribs.

"What is a woman doing with this company? Speak!" the goblin king demanded and Rowan spat in his face. His grip tightened around her waist and Rowan cried out, tears stinging her eyes. Suddenly, one of the goblins unsheathed Thorin's sword and threw it down with a shriek. Rowan was dropped and she groaned as her body fell to the wood.

"_Fat bastard_," Rowan muttered in Rohiric.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver, the biter! Kill them, kill them all! The blade that sliced a thousand necks," the great goblin cried as the goblins beat the dwarves, especially Thorin, "lash them, beat then, kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Thorin was thrown to the ground and one of the goblins placed a jagged blade over his throat. Rowan was being beaten as she lay on the ground, but suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew all the candles out, knocking everyone over. The goblin king literally fell off his pedestal and further down into the cavern. It was Gandalf. The lights returned and the dwarves looked up. Everyone looked up to see Gandalf emerge.

"Take up arms; fight, fight!" Gandalf advised and the dwarves, with renewed energy, gathered their weapons. Vivian found the weapons she and Rowan had and hurried toward her best friend.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Vivian urged, pushing Rowan's weapons into Rowan's arms. Even with a fear of caves, Rowan was more fearful of the goblins that faced down upon her. She swung her sword and forgot about the fact that she was in a cave. Vivian ran behind Rowan as they escaped, with her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

Gandalf led the way and goblins crawled upon the walls. Rowan kept an eye on her surroundings and as she ran, she cried out in alarm as goblins overwhelmed her. Vivian came in and stabbed a few, surprising Rowan. She had a knife in her hand as a makeshift weapon for the moment.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin suddenly yelled and Rowan turned to watch the goblins who were trying to swing over were blocked by the enormous bulk of walkway. The further the company ran, the more Rowan worried. She wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

They reached a walkway and Kili cut the ropes, making it swing. As it got to the other side, Vivian was one of the first to get over. Rowan cut down a goblin before she jumped over with the last of the company. Fili cut the last rope of make sure none followed them, but there were still thousands of goblins. Vivian was cutting down as many goblins as she could, but more would take their place. Rowan, forgetting about the fact that she was in a cave, pulled out her second sword and hacked away. Gandalf made a boulder appear and the dwarves pushed it, causing it to roll down the path, crushing any goblins in the way. They continued running until they were surrounded.

As they stopped, the goblin king sprung up. Gandalf, at the lead, was taken back and the dwarves helped to right him.

"You thought you could escape me?" the goblin king wondered and swatted at Gandalf, causing him to move back, "What are you going to do now, wizard?" Gandalf poked the goblin king with his staff, swung Glamdring across the goblin's belly and the goblin looked down at his wound.

"That'll do it," the goblin stated and Gandalf cut his overly large goiter. Rowan was calm until the walkway beneath them began to crack. Suddenly, the dwarves were holding on for dear life. Vivian and Rowan clung to each other as they fell. Everyone was yelling and the girls thought they were going to die right then and there.

When they landed, Vivian was thrown from the wooden walkway and she landed in the dirt on her back. Rowan was under some debris and tried to get out as quickly as she could.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur figured, but he spoke too soon. The goblin king's dead body landed right on top of the wooden walkway and all the dwarves groaned in protest, even Rowan. She had to be pulled out by Dwalin.

"Gandalf!" Kili suddenly yelled and everyone looked up at the mass of goblins coming after them.

"There's too many, we can't fight them," Dwalin reasoned.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight," Gandalf replied and everyone got up quickly. Rowan helped Vivian up and off they went. Vivian wasn't sure if they were going the right way, but the goblins were chasing after them.

When the company did escape, they didn't stop running until they were clear of the cavern opening. As soon as everyone stopped, Vivian placed her hands on her knees and let out a heavy sigh. Rowan leaned against a tree and took controlled breaths.

"Well, you faced your fear of caves," Vivian pointed out, breathing heavily.

"You're afraid of caves, lass?" Balin wondered and Rowan nodded wordlessly.

"She's never faced that fear. Luckily for her, she lives in Rohan where she seldom has to venture into a dark cave," Vivian explained with her breathing now in control.

"Why did you join this company, then?" Dori asked Rowan and she let out a breath before responding.

"I want to help you reclaim your home and I think seeing Erebor would be exciting. I've only ever been to Moria," Rowan explained and then Vivian gave her a look. They weren't supposed to divulge information.

"You've been to Moria?" Thorin questioned and Rowan exchanged a look with Vivian.

"Yes I've been to Moria, but it was a long time ago," Rowan answered, recalling the time when Gimli had insisted that they visit the reinstated dwarven kingdom.

"Were there orcs?" Ori wondered suddenly and Rowan shook her head.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is out hobbit?!" Gandalf suddenly inquired and everyone looked around.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spat.

"I thought he was Dori," another dwarf figured.

"Don't blame me!" Dori argued and Rowan sighed. This arguing would get them nowhere.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf wondered.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori replied.

"Then what happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin explained and Rowan bowed her head. Bilbo had to be around here somewhere. It was silent for a few moments.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo suddenly said, popping out of nowhere. Everyone seemed relieved and Rowan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf said with relief.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up," Kili admitted.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili wondered and both Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a look.

"How indeed," Dwalin muttered and Vivian took notice of his hand lingering in his pocket. She looked to Rowan and they shared a knowing glance. Bilbo had the ring in his possession. Gandalf sensed it to, for he changed the subject at hand.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf said confidently and Thorin was surprised.

"It matters; I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin wondered and Rowan could have sworn he looked the least bit relieved that the hobbit had returned.

"I know you doubt me. I-I know you always have. You're right, I often think about Bag-End," Bilbo said with a shrug, "I miss my books and my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back because…you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

"Very moving speech, Bilbo," Vivian said suddenly and Rowan bit her lip. She was ruining the perfectly good moment.

"You just ruined this perfect moment we were all sharing," Rowan pointed out and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"It had to end at some point," Vivian muttered and Rowan sighed.

**Dear lord, Vivian, why did you have to ruin it?! haha I really hope I got the dialogue right from the movie. I tried my best to get the Goblin town stuff in the right order. Hope you enjoyed! So far, this is my favorite chapter! Until next time! **


	10. Azog's Entrance

**So I just got the Hobbit art book! It's just so awesome! I really want to Movie Guide now, but that'll have to wait. I'm hoping to go see the Hobbit again soon as well! Anyway, we're into the book in this chapter. If there are any grammar mistakes or other things just let me know! I really hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit!**

Chapter Ten

A howl interrupted their conversation and Vivian instantly panicked. She knew they were wargs. Gandalf led them down the hill. Rowan tripped over a few stray rocks, but Fili helped her regain her balance. Nori reached the end of the cliff and Vivian's heart sank. They were trapped. Wargs, free of riders, advanced and a few of the dwarves killed them. Bilbo, to everyone's surprise, killed a Warg.

"Get in the trees," Gandalf suddenly ordered and Vivian knew she didn't have to be asked twice. She clambered up the nearest tree and found herself beside Gloin. Rowan climbed up to a higher branch on the tree Thorin occupied with Balin. The Wargs came closer and there, standing on a jutted rock, was Azog. Vivian's eyes went wide as she saw the orc. He was ridiculously tall and scars marred his pale body. Rowan looked down to watch Thorin. The dwarf king was shocked.

"Azog," he muttered in disbelief. Rowan, slowly distributed her weight so she could reach Thorin. She didn't want him to do anything stupid.

The pale orc then began to speak in a language that neither Rowan nor Vivian could understand. They assumed Thorin wasn't very pleased because he growled in anger. Azog set the Wargs upon them and Vivian yelped as one reached up to bite at her. She clung tighter to the tree and searched for Rowan.

A warg that tried to attack Rowan, she kicked in the face. Then, she spat at another and yelled, "_be gone you filthy beast,_" in Rohiric. Thorin looked up at her in confusion. Vivian grinned in spite of everything and suddenly she was handed a pinecone. Gandalf had started lighting pinecones on fire and passed the idea on. Rowan was tossed one and she gave Azog a dirty look before throwing it in his direction. Before the dwarves could celebrate, the trees began to give way. Rowan clung to her tree and as one of the others collided with it, she jumped and attempted to grasp a branch. Unfortunately, she missed and her blood ran cold for a moment. Dwalin caught her and threw her up into one of the branches. Gandalf's tree, the last on the hill, suddenly began to give way and Vivian feared for her life. Vivian moved so that she was sitting on top of the tree and watched as the others were hanging for their lives. Rowan was hanging from the tree, her legs wrapped around the trunk to keep her steady.

When Vivian turned to see if the dwarves were accounted for, she noticed the intense stare down between Thorin and Azog. Thorin got his bearings and stood to his full height. With his sword drawn, he walked toward the pale orc. The dwarves cried out in protest and Rowan looked to Vivian. Her best friend was hanging, but lied closer to Thorin.

Suddenly, the white Warg jumped forward and Rowan gasped. Thorin cried out in pain and was thrown as he tried to retaliate. Vivian, with the help of Kili, got her balance, and stood. Bilbo beat her to it, though. The hobbit tackled the orc that was about to behead Thorin. Rowan looked to Vivian and bit her lip in fear. With her head held high, Vivian charged into the fray and stood next to Bilbo. She then realized she was in trouble.

"_What have I gotten myself into_?" Vivian asked in Sindarin and watched Bilbo, at her side, swinging at Azog. The pale orc had others that flanked him and then Fili and Kili ran out with a battle cry. Rowan came out as well and pulled Vivian aside. The small group put the orcs on the defensive and Vivian let out a cry as one of the orcs had cut her arm. Rowan reeled and swung her blade, wincing as she stretched her torso. Her ribs didn't appreciate the strain.

In the midst of action, the eagles had come. It brought back memories for Rowan of the Black Gate. She gasped as an eagle grabbed her, only to drop her onto another eagle's back with Vivian. The girls hugged each other and then watched as the orcs were pushed back. Thorin was picked up and Rowan watched sadly as he was carried. They heard Azog yell in anger at having lost the dwarves and exchanged a slight smile. The dwarf king was battered and unconscious. Fili and Kili cried out for him, but he wouldn't wake.

The eagles soon dropped the company on a large rock formation and Gandalf immediately went to Thorin's aid. Rowan and Vivian stood off to the side as soon as they dismounted their eagle, waiting as Gandalf muttered something. Thorin's eyes opened and he said something very quietly.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe," Gandalf said aloud and Thorin stood, with the help of Dwalin and Kili.

"You; what were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed. Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild; that you had no place amongst us," Thorin stated, walking closer to Bilbo, "I have never been so wrong in all my life."

Thorin gave Bilbo a great hug and everyone smiled.

"I am sorry I doubted you," Thorin went on as soon as he released Bilbo from the hug. Rowan, in the background was tending to Vivian's arm as the dwarf and hobbit continued their conversation. One of the orcs had cut it and Rowan had ripped part of her cloak to bind it.

"What were you thinking?" Thorin asked Vivian and both girls looked up.

"I suppose I was thinking that you were going to die if Bilbo was struck down," Vivian replied and Thorin smiled.

"I owe you both thanks. You have proven yourselves," Thorin said and both girls nodded thanks. When Vivian was taken care of, they joined the group to look at the landscape before them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked and everyone turned to see, walking to the edge of the rock.

"Erebor," Gandalf announced and everyone noticed a bird fly past.

"The birds are returning," one dwarf said.

"That is a thrush," Gandalf announced.

"We'll take it as a sign," Thorin replied.

"I believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo figured and Rowan nearly face palmed.

"I don't think that's what you want to think about, especially at this stage. We have a long way to go," Rowan mentioned and the dwarves frowned at her words.

"Couldn't you be the least bit optimistic?" Vivian inquired, elbowing her in the side, careful to avoid her ribs.

"I always meant to see you all safe-if possible- over the mountains and now by good management _and_ good luck, I have done it. Indeed we are now a good deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure. I may look in on it again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to," Gandalf said, changing the subject. This made the dwarves even unhappier. Rowan folded her arms across her chest and sighed. Most of the dwarves begged Gandalf not to leave as they walked down the path that had been carved out of stone.

"Gandalf, you can't leave us again," one of the dwarves insisted as they continued to descend.

"I am not going to disappear this very instant. I can give you a day or two more. Probably I can help you out of your present plight, and I need a little help myself. We have no food, and no baggage, and no ponies to ride; and you don't know where you are. Now I can tell you that. You are still some miles north of the path which we should have been following, if we had not left the mountain pass in a hurry. Very few people live in these parts, unless they have come here since I was last down this way, which is some years ago. But there is _somebody_ that I know of, who lives not far away. That Somebody made the steps on the great rock. The Carrock I believe he calls it. He does not come here often, certainly not in the daytime, and it is no good waiting for him. In fact it would be very dangerous. We must go and find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be of," Gandalf explained and they found a river at the bottom of The Carrock.

The dwarves decided to bathe and Rowan and Vivian figured they'd go somewhere else where no one could see them. Kili, attempting to be brave, tried to spy on the girls, but he got a boot to the face.

"I'm saving you from yourself, trust me," Rowan called after him as he ran away. Vivian laughed and ducked under the water.

"Tell me the truth; are you worried about Éodred and Éadlin?" Vivian wondered and the mood became serious.

"Of course I'm worried. There isn't a day goes by that I don't miss them. You just have to be optimistic about it. We're going to get back to them, but we have to go through this journey first," Rowan answered.

"What if we can't get back?" Vivian wondered and Rowan pondered the question. What if they weren't able to get back to their families? Rowan didn't want to think about what they'd have to do.

"I suppose we'd live with dwarves for the rest of our lives," Rowan said, trying to remain positive.

"I can't do that, Row," Vivian said seriously, "it's practically going against my nature."

"Then I'd drop you off in Rivendell. To be honest, I'd probably journey to Rohan," Rowan figured and Vivian swam over to Rowan's side. Suddenly, she dunked Rowan under and the girls were fighting with each other in the water, splashing at each other. Someone cleared their throat and the girls stopped splashing around. It was Gandalf.

"The company is ready to depart if you wish to continue on with them," Gandalf mentioned and the girls nodded. Vivian got out of the water first after Gandalf had left and quickly put on her clothes. Rowan remained as a lookout in case any of the dwarves wandered over.

When Vivian finished dressing, Rowan had pulled the tunic over her head when Bilbo came out. He instantly turned around, muttering apologies.

"What is it?" Vivian asked as Rowan tied the laces of the corset that went outside of her tunic.

"Gandalf sent me to tell you the dwarves are preparing to leave. You should hurry," Bilbo informed them.

"We're hurrying," Rowan said and pulled her feet into the boots at her side.

The girls followed Bilbo when they were ready. Vivian was still ringing her hair out while Rowan had braided hers to dry on its own. They crossed the ford when everyone was accounted for and walked through tall green grass, passing by tall oaks and elms.

"And why is it called Carrock?" Bilbo asked as he walked beside Gandalf. Rowan and Vivian was walking in the back. Rowan assumed Dwalin felt the need to protect her because he walked beside the girls silently.

"He called it the Carrock, because carrock id his word for it. He calls thing like that carrocks, and this one is _the_ Carrock because it is the only one neat his home and he knows it well," Gandalf replied and the hobbit went on about the name for several minutes until the wizard grew tired to the series out questions, "If you must know more, his name is Beorn. He is very strong, and he is a skin-changer."

"What, a furrier, a man that calls rabbits conies, when he doesn't turn their skins into squirrels?" Bilbo inquired.

"Good gracious heavens, no, no, no, NO!" Gandalf was not in a happy mood, "Don't be a fool, Mr. Baggins, if you can help it; and in the name of all wonder don't mention the word furrier again as long as you are within a hundred miles of his house, nor rug, cape, tippet, muff, nor any other such unfortunate word. He is a skin-changer. He changes his skin: sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong black-haired man with huge arms and a great bear," Gandalf explained and Vivian cut in.

"Like a shape-shifter?" Vivian inquired and Gandalf turned around to nod. He continued to speak with Bilbo about Beorn.

The rest of the journey was long. Flowers were seen and Vivian reached down to pick one. She smelled it and then noticed a huge bee come toward her. She let out a cry and began backing away.

"It's nothing more than a bug," Dwalin insisted and Rowan bit back a smile.

"You had better wait here and when I call or whistle, begin to come after me- you will see the way I go- but only in pairs, mind, about five minutes between each pair of you. Bombur is the fattest and will do for two; he had better come alone and last. Come on, Mr. Baggins! There is a gate somewhere round this way," Gandalf explained and disappeared with Bilbo. The company waited, watching Gandalf and Bilbo and the path they took.

**Beorn is next! Who else is excited about seeing Beorn in The Desolation of Smaug? I know I'm definitely excited about Thranduil and Thorin being all angry! Until next time everyone :) **


	11. Beorn

**Is it really time to update? It came so quickly! Well, I just returned from seeing The Hobbit again! I discovered- I'm pretty sure- that the DVD will be released in April. Ugh! I wanted it to come out much sooner, but beggars can't be choosers I suppose. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their favorites! If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know! I do not own The Hobbit nor do I own the dialogue that I use from it! Enjoy!**

**FlameOfUdun (Guest): I apologize for not responding to your review! I'm glad you enjoy reading my stories. I had to make a joke about the Iron Giant. To me, I guess that's what they looked like haha**

Chapter Eleven

Rowan took a seat in the grass, wincing as she moved. Vivian gave her best friend a confident smile. Thorin was leaning against a tree until Gandalf whistled. He looked to Dori and the two approached the house of Beorn. Fili and Kili were arguing over something quietly when Gandalf whistled again. Nori and Ori went this time and the older of the brothers led the way.

"Are you feeling any better?" Vivian asked Rowan and she shrugged.

"It still hurts, but I think it's healing. We're keeping a slow enough pace," Rowan replied and Gandalf whistled again. Dwalin and Balin left the company to introduce themselves to Beorn. Kili and Fili were still arguing and Vivian turned toward them.

"You both should stop arguing or Thorin won't be pleased," Vivian warned them and the two young dwarves nodded. They were definitely older than both Rowan and Vivian combined, but they were immature. Gandalf whistled and Fili led Kili in the direction the others went.

"Good thing they went," Rowan mused and Bofur chuckled. Oin and Gloin went shortly after and Vivian yawned.

"We should probably go after Bombur. I highly doubt he'll expect two women," Vivian mused and Rowan nodded in agreement.

Gandalf called for everyone and the three remaining walked forward, leaving Vivian to help Rowan up. The girls entered last and the man known as Beorn was indeed surprised.

"What are you doing in the company of dwarves?" Beorn wondered and Vivian stepped forward.

"We decided to join them. Sorry for the trouble," Vivian said quietly and Beorn laughed.

"Oh, you cause me no trouble at all!" Beorn admitted and Vivian felt relieved as he turned to Gandalf, "A very good tale! The best I have heard for a long while. If all beggars could tell such a good one, they might find me kinder. You may be making it all up, of course, but you deserve supper for the story all the same. Let's have something to eat!"

The dwarves agreed heartily and Beorn led them further into the hall. Rowan slowly walked behind and Dwalin walked with her.

"Are you alright, lass?" he asked.

She nodded, biting her lip. Beorn clapped his hands and four white ponies entered with several dogs. Some sorts of words were exchanged and the animals disappeared. Vivian noticed Rowan was lagging behind, so she spoke up.

"Beorn, is there any way you have something to help my friend? She was injured and her ribs are bruised," Vivian explained and Beorn nodded.

"One of my friends will be able to get something," Beorn said and called for one of the ponies. They exchanged a few words and the pony left to return with something in its mouth. Vivian took it with silent thanks.

"Thank you," Rowan said aloud and Vivian inspected the phial.

"It's a salve to ease the pain," Beorn said and Vivian nodded. Rowan took a seat in the corner and lifted her tunic. Vivian eyed the dwarves who sat at the large table, challenging them to look.

"If one of you looks, I will do something extreme," Vivian threatened them and both Fili and Kili grinned.

Rowan didn't care, as long as she had relief from the pain. It hurt every time she breathed and taking normal breaths eased that pain. Vivian rubbed the salve and Rowan pulled down her tunic. The girls joined the dwarves at the table, sitting on sections of logs. Food was brought out and the dwarves stuffed their faces. Beorn told interesting tales throughout dinner and Vivian was apprehensive. Talk of spiders irked her.

"So, there are spiders inhabiting Mirkwood?" Vivian inquired and Beorn nodded. Rowan placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder in reassurance.

"Wait, that means we might get to meet your _friend_," Rowan said and raised her brow. Vivian's caught on and her eyes grew wide.

"No, he can't see me!" Vivian said in alarm and the dwarves looked at her strangely.

"She's just freaking out about someone she's aware we'll meet," Rowan pointed out in explanation.

"Who is it?" Kili wondered and Rowan bit her lip.

"Someone who doesn't know I exist, but who I'm aware of," Vivian explained and then thought about what she said. Was it too confusing?

"Just forget what we said," Rowan muttered to the company and they returned to whatever they were doing. The dwarves went on to tell tales of their own to amuse Beorn and Fili decided to ask Rowan about the other battles she participated in.

"What was it like?" Fili wondered and Rowan smiled.

"Which battle do you want to hear about? There are two I haven't spoken of," Rowan recalled and Fili pondered the question.

"What was the biggest battle you were in?" Kili spoke up and Rowan exchanged a look with Vivian.

"It was a siege on Minas Tirith. Vivian was there as well, but she came much later with a group of undead warriors," Rowan said and looked to Vivian. The dwarves were interested at this point. The undead warriors caught their attention.

"Rowan was with the Rohirim who had come to Gondor's aid. I was with a group of three friends that Rowan insisted I go with. I arrived after most of the destruction had taken place because we arrived on ships," Vivian explained.

"And I was riding at the front of the line, charging into battle. A group of Oliphants- giant beasts that come from Harad- overpowered us. Both Vivian and I almost died that day," Rowan said and recalled the many occasions.

_ Rowan watched out of the corner of her eye as Vivian was fending off a group of angry Orcs. With all the strength she had left and the adrenaline, Rowan got up and ran toward her best friend. She knew that Éowyn would receive help from Aragorn and Gimli, so Vivian was Rowan's top priority. _

_ Vivian's eyes widened as the Orc knocked her sword away. She waited for death, but it never came. Rowan stood before Vivian with her sword embedded in the Orc._

The dwarves insisted that Rowan explain more and she looked to Vivian to tell more about the battle. They left out who was involved, but it was entertaining to watch the younger dwarves and Bilbo become interested.

_ Quickly, Rowan tore a piece of her green cloak and tied it around her leg to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, Vivian and Rowan watched as Legolas climbed an Oliphant. Rowan battled a few more Orcs and gazed at the army of the dead as they made their way through the battlefield. Just then, an Oliphant came charging through and Rowan jumped out of the way, pushing Vivian in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Rowan landed on a sword and gasped as it pierced her side. She groaned in pain and felt her vision blur. _

_ Vivian felt her head spin as she landed on something that hurt her. She lifted her arm and her eyes grew wide. A knife had pierced right through her good arm. Gazing at the blood that oozed from her arm, she passed out from blood loss. _

"My horse rescued me from the battlefield- well, my horse and my husband's horse," Rowan explained and Vivian sighed.

"That was the most agonizing day of my life. You, being brought in unconscious by your horse, were terrible," Vivian noted and Rowan nodded.

The night soon came and Beorn disappeared outside. Vivian stood up and stretched as the dwarves began to sing. Rowan yawned and listened. Once their song was done, the dwarves requested the girls sing something. It was just one song. The girls figured it would be alright and sang the song quietly. When they finished, Gandalf decided it was time to sleep. Bilbo had already found their designated sleeping areas.

"It is time for us to sleep- for us, but not I think for Beorn. In this hall we can rest sound and safe, but I warn you all not to forget what Beorn said before he left us: you must not stray outside until the sun is up, on your peril," Gandalf explained and the girls yawned together.

Gandalf told the girls they had separate beds, away from the dwarves and the girls walked over to the other side. Beorn was very considerate. The beds were big enough and Vivian lay down, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wish we could see stars," Vivian whispered and Rowan smiled as she tried to get comfortable.

"Can you usually see stars when you sleep in Ithilien?" Rowan wondered and Vivian nodded.

"You know who I married. We like looking up at the sky. Lærwen likes to gaze up at the sky as well," Vivian recalled and bit her lip, "I miss them."

"We'll get back to them soon. Whatever happens, we'll get back to them, even if I have to go crawling to Saruman and plead with him to find a way to send us back," Rowan assured her and suddenly got up to look at the dwarves, hobbit, and wizard sleeping

"What are you looking for?" Vivian wondered curiously.

"Gandalf still sleeps with his eyes open," Rowan replied and Vivian grinned.

"It scared the life out of Pippin if I recall," Vivian added, causing Rowan to nod.

"I suppose we should get some rest. We're safe here," Rowan figured and fell asleep.

The next morning, the girls were woken by Dori. He stated that breakfast was ready and they had to hurry before Bombur ate. After the girls were done, Bilbo scrambled out of his makeshift bed and ate whatever was left for him. Vivian had managed to save him a biscuit along with whatever had been left. The girls tidied up their sleeping areas and took a seat at the table with the dwarves.

Gandalf returned for supper as Beorn's animals waited on the company. Vivian didn't know how to take in the fact that horses and dogs were serving her food, but she got over it soon enough.

"Where is our host, and where have _you_ been all day yourself?" the dwarves cried.

"One question at a time- and not till after supper! I haven't had a bite since breakfast," Gandalf said and was served by the animals. Rowan and Vivian sat together, bored out of their minds.

"This is the point where I wish there was TV. I don't think I would do well camping," Vivian muttered and Rowan laughed at her.

"You're forgetting that technically we've been camping several times. That trip to Dunharrow and when we have to make camp are considered camping. Granted, it's not in the traditional standards that we know, but it's the same thing," Rowan explained and Vivian stuck out her tongue. Thorin noticed the two making faces at each other and eyed them cautiously. Vivian was facing Thorin and starting laughing when she noticed the look of the dwarf's face.

"He thinks we're crazy now, I bet," Vivian assumed and Rowan turned around.

"Do you ever smile?" Rowan asked aloud and Thorin was surprised by the question.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Thorin wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"You look angry all the time," Rowan pointed out and Thorin scowled.

"I do not," he argued and Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

"The only time you smiled was when you greeted your nephews. Does anything make you the least bit happy?" Rowan inquired further.

"When we have Erebor back in our possession, I do believe you will see me smile," Thorin replied, with an eyebrow raised as if to challenge her.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rowan responded and smirked. Gandalf had been listening to the conversation and smiled to himself.

"I have been picking out bear-tracks. There must have been a regular bears' meeting outside here last night. I soon saw that Beorn could not have made them all: there were far too many of them, and they were of various sizes too. I should say there were little bears, large bears, ordinary bears, and gigantic big bears, all dancing outside from dark to nearly dawn. They came from almost every direction, except from the west over the river, from the Mountains. In that direction only one set of footprints led-none coming, only ones going away from there. I followed these as far as the Carrock. There they disappeared into the river, but the water was too deep and strong beyond the rock for me to cross. It is easy enough, as you remember, to get from this bank to the Carrock by the ford, but on the other side is a cliff standing up from a swirling channel. I had to walk miles before I found a place where the river was wide enough and shallow enough for me to follow them far. They went straight off in the direction of the pine-woods on the east side of the Misty Mountains, where we had our pleasant little party with the Wargs the night before last. And now I think I have answered your first question, too," Gandalf said and then grew silent. Bilbo grew frantic, talking about Wargs and goblins, but Gandalf told him to get some sleep. The hobbit did as Gandalf bid while the dwarves sang songs. Rowan and Vivian decided they'd turn in as well and fell asleep listening to the singing dwarves.

Everyone was woken by Beorn the next morning. Rowan put her pillow over her head and tried to make him go away, but he grabbed the pillow and insisted that she wake.

"How are your ribs?" Vivian asked as she stretched.

"They're on the mend. It's not as painful," Rowan answered and they watched as Beorn picked Bilbo up. Vivian laughed at the sight before her.

**Playful banter between Rowan and Thorin haha Seriously, Thorin rarely smiles. I figured it'd be nice if Rowan picked up on that. That _italic_ bit was from Head Over Heels, just so you're aware. Is anyone else confounded by the fact that Gandalf has outrageously long lines of dialogue in the book- if you've read the book? I just can't wrap my head around it haha Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I think the latest will be by this weekend and then after that it'll be difficult to tell! Until next time :) **


	12. Abandoned

**Hello all! I realized that this chapter wouldn't have been put up this weekend if I didn't do it now, so here it is! It's no problem, but I felt this was a bit of way to relieve my stress about starting a new semester. North & South is the simple remedy :) Anyway, if there are any grammar mistakes or anything else let me know. This chapter is pretty raw. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve

Beorn encouraged the dwarves, wizard, hobbit, and women to eat breakfast with him. He made jokes and was cheerful this particular morning. He told them what he had been doing while he was away and Vivian wasn't sure what to think when he made mention of catching a Warg and its rider. Azog was still searching for them. The goblins, as well, were angry their chieftain, the Great Goblin, had been slain and spoke of revenge. Beorn now believed the company because of his investigation.

"What did you do with the Warg and his rider?" Bilbo wondered suddenly and everyone grew curious.

"Come and see!" Beorn said and led the company around the house. A Warg skin was nailed to a tree and nearby was its rider's head. Vivian had an expression of disgust upon her face and Rowan folded her arms across her chest, admiring the shape-shifter's work.

Gandalf, as soon as Beorn wandered inside with everyone following, decided to tell Beorn everything. Thorin was hesitant, but Gandalf knew it would do them good now that Beorn was a friend. The girls sat and listened to Gandalf tell the truth and waited anxiously for what Beorn had to say. When Gandalf finished, Beorn didn't seem distraught or angry. In fact, he stated that he would give them each a pony and horses for the wizard and humans to journey into the forest with. Along with the ponies, he would provide them with provisions to last them for weeks. One thing that struck Rowan as odd was that Beorn would not provide them with water. He would, however, give them water skins. When he noticed the confused expression on Rowan's face, he elaborated. There would be many streams and springs along the way, but it would be hard to come by in Mirkwood.

"But your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find there, nor food. The time is not yet come for nuts and buts are about all that grows there fit for food; in there the wild things are dark, queer, and savage. I will provide you with skins for carrying water, and I will give you some bows and arrows. But I doubt very much whether anything you find in Mirkwood would be wholesome to eat or to drink. There is one stream there, I know, black and strong which crosses the path. That you should neither drink of, nor bathe in; for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great drowsiness and forgetfulness. And in the dim shadows of that place I don't think you will shoot anything, wholesome or unwholesome, without straying from the path. That you _must not_ do, for any reason," Beorn explained and everyone nodded, " That is all the advice I can give you. Beyond the edge of the forest I cannot help you much; you must depend on your luck and your courage and the food I send with you. At the gate of the forest I must ask you send back my horses and my ponies. But I wish you all speed, and my house is open to you, if ever you come back this way again."

The dwarves thanked him greatly for his kindness and went about preparing for the journey ahead of them. After a hearty lunch with Beorn, the company mounted the steeds they had been provided with. Rowan rubbed her horse's nose and spoke optimistic words in Rohiric to him. Vivian watched the exchange between horse and rider. Ever since Rowan became a woman of Rohan, she was more affectionate with horses, even more so than the elves.

"Goodbye, horse lady," Beorn said to Rowan and she smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness, Beorn. It was much appreciated," Rowan said in return. Beorn said goodbyes to the others then, too, and the company set out. As they rode, they did so swiftly. Beorn had said his lands were protected, but there was a chance the Orcs could lurk. No one spoke nor said a word. Rowan was humming something while holding the necklace charm Éowyn had made.

As the sun set, they made camp. It was quiet, very much like the ride from Beorn's home. Rowan had settled into her makeshift bed and closed her eyes. Vivian couldn't sleep. The image of the Orc head mounted on a pike outside of Beorn's house disgusted her and she stayed up with Balin, who was on guard.

"Can't sleep, lass?" Balin asked quietly and Vivian shrugged.

"I shouldn't have followed everyone outside. The Orc's head gives me nightmares. Azog hunts Thorin still," Vivian pointed out and Balin nodded.

"It is natural to be afraid. I do believe we are protected here," Balin mused and Vivian nodded slightly at his words. In light of Balin's words, she tried to get some sleep. After staring up at the sky for what seemed like hours, Vivian eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone woke and got packed. The silence between the company grew even more as they continued to travel. Vivian continued to dwell upon the idea that there were Orcs lurking and Rowan had a feeling her best friend was worried.

"You look tense. We're safe as long as we follow the path," Rowan assured her and Vivian shrugged.

"I'm still not too sure," Vivian admitted and Rowan gave her an optimistic smile.

The company continued on for two more days. It had been very quiet and while none of the dwarves dared to speak, Rowan and Vivian exchanged a few words throughout the journey. Vivian and Rowan traveled near the back to the group. A shadow had begun to follow them, but Gandalf would dismiss the mention. That night, as they made camp, Thorin decided Rowan would take watch. She obliged and rested against a tree, watching over the sleeping dwarves, hobbit, wizard, and her best friend. The woman could see that Thorin was restless in his sleep. In fact, everyone was. Rowan began humming a song Mirél had taught her and looked up at the sky.

The next day, they reached the gates into Mirkwood. Vivian was uneasy as she stared at the gates. Going through them would mean she could quite possibly see Legolas and that was something she couldn't handle.

"Well, here is Mirkwood; the greatest of the forests of the Northern world. I hope you like the look of it. Now you must send back these excellent ponies you have borrowed," Gandalf told them and the dwarves and hobbit dismounted. Vivian did quietly and took the saddlebag. Rowan dismounted and rubbed her horse's nose. She then proceeded to grab the saddlebag that began her pack. It was filled and Rowan put it on the ground first. Gandalf told everyone that Beorn had indeed been following them and it wouldn't be right to continue riding them.

"What about your horse? You don't mention sending it back," Thorin declared and the wizard nodded.

"I don't because I am not sending it," Gandalf said simply.

"What about _your_ promise then?" one of the dwarves inquired and Rowan folded her arms across her chest at the question. Was Gandalf running off again?

"I will look after that. I am not sending the horse back, I am riding it," Gandalf stated and the dwarves were in despair at this. Gandalf reminded them of what he had said when they had descended the Carrock.

"I am sending Mr. Baggins with you and you have Rowan and Vivian. I have told you before that Bilbo has more about him than you guess, and you will find that out before long. There is no doubt in my mind that these two women will be a hindrance to you. They will be an asset. So cheer up Bilbo and don't look so glum. Cheer up Thorin and Company! This is your expedition after all. Think of the treasure at the end, and forget the forest and the dragon, at any rate until tomorrow morning," Gandalf advised them.

They took camp, with Gandalf still with them. The ponies and horses had been unpacked and the items were lying on the ground as the ponies grazed. Thorin tried to think of their packs being a good thing and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"You're strong and sturdy. What about us frail females?" Vivian inquired and Rowan snickered.

"Viv, I don't think you should be complaining," Rowan advised and Thorin smirked at her remark.

"I'm not going to be able to keep up," Vivian pointed out and Rowan turned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be going at a slow pace. The packs will grow lighter as we go along, I promise. Just think about the fact that some of the dwarves have to carry heavier packs than you," Rowan mentioned and then said goodbye to her horse. He stomped his hooves on the grass and nuzzled her hand. Gandalf said farewell to them soon enough and led the ponies back the way they had come. The wizard and hobbit exchanged a few words as Gandalf departed and Vivian smiled at the hobbit's attempt at trying to persuade Gandalf that there had to be another way through.

"Good-bye! Be good and take care of yourselves- and _don't leave the path_!" Gandalf warned them as he galloped away.

As the company walked along the path, they walked in single file. Dwalin had taken the rear and Rowan walked in front of him. The trees were so thick that the light was even less. Vivian rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the lack of light. She nearly screamed when she saw a spider web.

"If there are webs, I dread what we'll come upon," Vivian muttered and Rowan shook her head.

"I thought I told you there were spiders in Mirkwood," Rowan called ahead and Vivian sighed.

"You did, but I didn't think we'd be traveling through the dangerous parts," Vivian figured, turning around to see Rowan's expression.

"What do you have against spiders?" Bilbo wondered while looking at Vivian's back.

"She's afraid of them," Rowan replied and Bilbo shook his head.

"Then you should not have come," Thorin grumbled and Rowan sighed.

"I'm afraid of caves. Are you going to kick me out of the company for that?" Rowan inquired and Thorin sighed, ignoring Rowan's question.

The rest of their trek was long and tedious. When the sun went down, they made camp. Everyone was afraid of the beasts that inhabited the land, so they didn't have a fire. They slept close together and took turns taking watch. Vivian was woken to take watch and almost cried out when she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Occasionally, she'd see flashes of light off into the distance, but that was about it save for the glowing eyes that appeared. Thorin had decided that fires were best put out as they took watches because it drew the creatures to them. Vivian pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket around her shoulder as she looked around. This forest was worse than she had imagined. The elves would draw the spiders out in the future, but Vivian wanted them gone instantly. Legolas had always told her that she had an irrational fear and it could be easily remedied, but Vivian refused to go near any spiders.

As the days passed, the food in their packs was diminishing. Kili and Vivian tried shooting squirrels, but failed many times. After many tries, Kili finally got one and it tasted foul. Vivian spit it out instantly and wiped her tongue on the inside of her dress. The water in their skins was running low also and the first they saw of water was a stream that blocked their path. It was black and flowed quickly. Beorn had warned them about this river and as much as they were thirsty, they didn't want to lose their memory or fall asleep in it. Unfortunately, there was no apparent way to cross it. Bilbo, though, looked closely and spotted a boat. Vivian squint her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't see anything over there," Vivian complained, but Bilbo shook his head.

"There is a boat against the far back! Now why couldn't it have been this side?" Bilbo inquired, nearly to himself.

"How far away do you think it is?" Thorin wondered and Rowan realized Bilbo had the sharpest eyes.

"Not at all far; I shouldn't think above twelve yards!" Bilbo said brightly.

"Did you say twelve yards? Hah, I doubt it," Vivian figured, looking in the direction Bilbo pointed. Thorin doubted Bilbo as well, but trusted his sight. Perhaps this was part of the reason why Gandalf had asked Bilbo to join the quest.

"Can any of you throw a rope?" Bilbo inquired, looking among the dwarves.

"What's the good of that? The boat is sure to be tied up, even if we could hook it, which I doubt," one of the dwarves stated and Rowan sighed.

"I don't believe it is tied," Bilbo said clearly, "though of course I can't be sure in this light; but it looks to me as if it was just drawn up on the bank, which is low just there where the path goes down into the water."

"Dori is the strongest, but Fili is one of the youngest and still has the best sight. Come here, Fili, and see if you can see the boat Mr. Baggins is talking about," Thorin directed and the young dwarf stepped forward. Rowan joined his side and attempted to see where the boat was. Fili agreed he could get the boat to the other side and Gloin produced a rope from his pack. At the end of their longest rope, they attached a hook in order to grip the side of the boat.

Vivian took a seat on the ground and watched as Fili threw the hook. She crossed her legs and placed her elbow on the side of her knee, resting her head in the palm of her hand. How were they ever going to get across if they couldn't get the boat? Suddenly, the dwarves were successful. Fili pulled the boat to the other side and Bilbo inquired after getting across.

"Who'll cross first?" Bilbo wondered.

"I shall," Thorin spoke up, "and you will come with me, and Fili and Balin. That's as many as the boat will hold at a time. After that Kili and Oin and Gloin and Dori; next Ori and Nori, Bifur and Bofur. Rowan and Vivian will go after them; and last Dwalin and Bombur."

"I'm always last and I don't like it. It's somebody else's turn today," Bombur complained and Thorin exhaled.

"You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be the last and lightest boatload. Don't start grumbling against orders or something bad will happen to you," Thorin threatened and Bombur ceased his complaining. Vivian snickered at his sudden silence and watched as the first group went out. Rowan helped hold the rope with the others and soon enough, all were across.

Just as Dwalin had safely stepped on shore, there was the sound of hooves. Everyone grew alarmed and Bombur was making his way out of the boat. A strange type of deer came flying out of the thicket toward the dwarves and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Thorin was the only one to keep his footing while the others were startled. He lifted his bow and fired an arrow at it. The hooves ceased and the beast fell. Suddenly, Bilbo was crying out, "Bombur has fallen in! Bombur is drowning!"

Thinking quickly, the dwarves got to his shore by using a rope and he was fast asleep. Dwalin muttered under his breath about Bombur and the dwarves exchanged looks. Before Thorin could say anything, they heard a horn and the sound of dogs. Everyone grew still, waiting for it to pass. Bombur, all the while, slept peacefully. A dear unexpectedly came out to stand on the path. Several dwarves fired arrows at it. The deer leapt into the thicket and Thorin growled in frustration. All of their arrows were gone. Vivian looked had only three arrows in her quiver, but it wouldn't be enough. Rowan had warned Vivian not to use all her arrows.

The sound of the horns had grown faint and Thorin decided to press on. Bombur was the problem, then. Thorin decided that they would take turns lifting Bombur. Those who carried Bombur would give their packs over to those who weren't. Rowan took Dwalin's pack and Vivian accepted Kili's pack as four of the dwarves lifted Bombur. For several days, the company continued on in that manner. Vivian grew tired and offered to help carry Bombur, but Dori muttered something about it being improper. She was already carrying more than she should, but she wanted to be able to help. Rowan had no problem carrying packs. She didn't complain as they traveled, but Vivian could see she was weary.

Thorin stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest? Somebody must climb a tree and see if he can get his head above the roof and have a look around. The only way is to choose the tallest tree that overhangs the path," Thorin said logically and all eyes were on Bilbo.

"If the hobbit isn't up to the task, I'll do it," Vivian volunteered, but the dwarves dismissed her comment. It _had_ to be Bilbo.

**Is it weird that Beorn called her a "horse lady"? I think it fits Rowan...because she's the Queen of Rohan (or will be in 60+ years). I'm soooo excited to write Mirkwood! Bilbo takes forever looking for a way to get the dwarves out and I can't wait to diverge from the course. ALSO! I think I'm going to go a bit away from the book because if my intel is correct, Legolas and Tauriel help the dwarves during the spider attack. Therefore, I'm going to try to get them in! I may not be able to update until next weekend, but we'll see how the work load is! Until next time!**


	13. I'm too young to die!

**FINALLY! This week has literally been hell, I swear, but I'm so glad I'm able to update. So, I've been hearing mixed things about the release of the DVD of The Hobbit. I'm not sure what to believe to be honest, but I'm sure it will be coming out near the end of the spring. I doubt they'll make us wait until the summer, but I can't see the future haha. This chapter was fun to write and I'm really excited for what lays ahead because the dwarves spend a long time in Mirkwood. That gives me plenty of free rein! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their favorites and alerts! It means a lot to me. Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes. I do not own The Hobbit nor do I own the dialogue that I used directly from the book! Enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

The hobbit climbed up the tree they had picked out and the girls watched as he climbed it. Rowan worried that he might fall and Vivian stood underneath, ready to catch him. Thandien had fallen from a tree and broke his arm. If Bilbo fell from this tree, he would receive more than a broken arm. Rowan leaned against a tree across from the one Bilbo had climbed and put down the packs she carried. Fili, Nori, Bifur, and Bofur had put Bombur down and were relaxing. Nori retrieved his pack from where Rowan had placed it and she gave him a slight smile as he rifled through it.

"What if he can't see the end?" Vivian asked to no one in particular.

"Then we'll find another tree," Balin reasoned and Vivian sighed. Rowan had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. Vivian touched her shoulder and Rowan jerked awake.

"Sorry," Vivian muttered, "are you alright?"

"Ye-Yes I'm fine," Rowan replied and let out a breath.

"Was it one of those dreams again?" Vivian whispered and Rowan shook her head.

"No, you startled me, is all. I was thinking about Éodred. He'd like to climb trees, but there are none in Edoras. After seeing Orc packs on the road, I don't want to take him anywhere unless I'm prepared," Rowan replied. Ori overheard the conversation and turned to Rowan.

"You've been across an Orc pack by yourself?" Ori wondered and Rowan shook her head. Vivian walked over to where Rowan stood.

"I was taking my son out riding and we rode a bit farther than usual. It was only a few of them, but it scared my son. He fell from his pony when I reached him. An Orc had grabbed me while I was mounting my horse, but I had brought a knife with me. My son's pony was a distraction as I took my son back and my husband was none too pleased to find that we had come across them. I suppose it was better than having ridden out unarmed," Rowan mused and then smiled at the idea.

"You still would have been able to fend them off. I know for a fact _you_ don't need a weapon to inflict pain," Vivian pointed out and Rowan grinned, putting her best friend in a headlock.

"That was the day you can to visit, wasn't it?" Rowan recalled and Vivian nodded, getting out of the headlock.

"Yes and I believe your husband sent a patrol to dispense with the pack that was wandering around. He was more worried than he let on," Vivian mentioned and Rowan nodded.

Bilbo came down from the tree nimbly and Thorin looked at him expectantly. It was the look on Bilbo's face that said it all, but he gave them his report nonetheless.

"The first goes on for ever and ever and ever in all directions! Whatever shall we do? And what is the use of sending a hobbit?" the dwarves cried out in alarm. Thorin quieted them.

That night, Bombur wakened from his slumber. He had no idea where he was and the dwarves had to explain it to him. Vivian and Rowan folded their arms over their chests as they listened. At the mention of the lack of provisions, Bombur complained.

"Why ever did I wake up? I was having such beautiful dreams. I dreamed I was walking in a forest rather like this one, only lit with torches on the trees and lamps swinging from the branches and fires burning on the ground; and there was a great feast going on, going on forever. A woodland king was there with a crown of leaves, and there was merry singing, and I could not count or describe the things that there were to eat and drink," Bombur explained and the dwarves grumbled at him. His description of food made them even hungrier. Vivian's eyes had lit up at the mention of the 'woodland king' and she hid her smile. She knew it was Thranduil he spoke of.

"You need not try," Thorin grumbled, "in fact if you can't talk about something else, you had better be silent. We are quite annoyed enough with you as it is. If you hadn't woken up, we should have left you to your idiotic dreams in the forest; you are no joke to carry even after weeks of short commons."

The company trudged on, trying to get through the woods. Bombur complained that he was tired, but the group dismissed his whining. The dwarf commented on how his feet were tired and Vivian scoffed.

"Your friends have had to carry you a great distance. No one will listen to your complaining," Vivian told him darkly and Rowan bit back a smile. Bombur scowled at Vivian and Rowan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just be silent, master dwarf," Rowan advised and pressed on. She was aware her stomach growled. Not heeding Rowan's advice, Bombur cried out that he wanted to go back to sleep.

"No, you don't. Let your legs take their share, we have carried you far enough," the dwarves told him harshly. After a few more moments, Bombur stopped and declared he would just sleep right where he was. Balin, who was leading the way, caught sight of something.

"What was that? I thought I saw a twinkle of light in the forest," Balin claimed and pointed in the direction he had seen it. The dwarves walked toward the lights that appeared and strayed from the path. Rowan considered staying behind, but she didn't think it wise. Vivian had followed them because she was hungry and thought she might be able to reason with the elves.

"It looks as though my dreams were coming true," Bombur stated, bringing up the rear.

"A feast would be no good, if we never got back alive from it," Thorin warned and Vivian thought she recognized a few elves through the brush they hid in.

"But without a feast we shan't remain alive much longer anyway," Bombur noted and Bilbo heartily agreed with him.

The company crept forward and stopped to admire everything that they saw. Bombur continually described his dreams and it nearly made everyone's mouth water. Before Vivian and Rowan could protest, the dwarves scrambled toward the lights. It suddenly vanished before they got to it. Because the light was gone, everyone ran into each other. Rowan and Vivian cautiously wandered forward, tripping over someone. Vivian fell and realized she was sitting on someone.

"Who is this?" Vivian muttered.

"It's Fili," the dwarf said and Vivian tried to stand.

Dori -whose turn it was to watch later that night- discovered that there were lights ahead.

"The lights are coming out again over there, and there are more than ever of them," Dori announced and the dwarves rushed toward it. They continued this several times and each time, the lights went out and the company tripped over each other. The dwarves called out for each other and Vivian tried to keep track of Rowan, but they were separated. Soon, they were exhausted of chasing the lights and decided to sleep. Rowan took solace in knowing that she was nearby Dwalin and Bifur.

The girls woke wrapped in webbing. Vivian screamed, struggling to get free, but spiders crawled around her.

"Rowan!" Vivian screamed and that woke her best friend up.

"What in the hell is this?" Rowan yelled aloud and struggled to get free as well. The dwarves were yelling in anger and the spiders gathered around Bombur.

"I'm too young to die!" Vivian cried out.

Suddenly, the spiders began to screech. Vivian was released from the webbing and she looked up to see a Mirkwood elf helping her. Rowan stood with the help of the elf and the dwarves, after having been rescued, formed a closed circle. Bofur and Dwalin pulled Vivian and Rowan into the circle and they drew what weapons they had. That was when Vivian noticed that Bilbo wasn't with them. Gloin, off to the side, was faced with an elf. The dwarf growled at him as he held something of Gloin's. Rowan watched the exchange and noticed the rage Gloin bore. He was none too pleased that an elf held a possession of his.

"What are a group of dwarves doing in this wood?" the elf called aloud and Vivian shrunk back. She knew that voice and bowed her head.

None of the dwarves spoke.

"I am the prince of Mirkwood," the male said and Rowan finally saw he stepped out of the shadows. It was Legolas! He didn't look a day older than when Rowan saw him last.

"Legolas," a female voice said suddenly and stepped into the light.

"What is your business here, dwarves?" the woman inquired and still none of the dwarves spoke.

"Very well, then. I will take you to see the Elvenking," the woman said and Rowan looked beside her to see Vivian with her head bowed. She obviously didn't want to be noticed.

The elves led the company through the wood, watching them carefully. Rowan gazed in wonder at the scenery and was nudged by Dwalin who walked behind her. The trek was long, but the group of elves wandered over a bridge and through large gates. The passage was dimly lit and soon they entered a throne room. The Elvenking sat on his ornate throne and Vivian bowed her head as she walked, afraid she would be recognized, but Rowan nudged her. As the dwarves came to a halt, they were released from their bondage and turned to the elven lord. Legolas and the woman who had spoken took their places beside him and gazed at the company.

"Why did you and your folk three times try to attack my people at their merrymaking?" the elven lord demanded, leaning forward on his throne. None of the dwarves dared speak. Thorin was seething. To be brought before his enemy, defenseless, was something he did not enjoy. Vivian stepped forward with her head held high. Having known Thranduil as his daughter-in-law, she knew what to say.

"We did not attack them, my king. We lost our way in the woods and were attacked by spiders," Vivian explained and Thranduil pondered what she had to say.

"What business do you have in my realm?" Thranduil wondered, his eyes turning to Thorin, "Ah, Thorin son of Thror, son of Thrain. It has been some time."

"The memory of watching you abandon us as Smaug took Erebor is fresh in my mind," Thorin said darkly and Thranduil drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne.

"There was no chance to save your kingdom. My forces would have been lost," Thranduil reasoned and Thorin growled.

"What have we done, O king?" Balin interjected, stopping Thorin from giving a nasty remark, "Is it a crime to be lost in the forest, to be hungry and thirsty, to be trapped by spiders? Are the spiders your tame beasts or your pets, if killing them makes you angry?"

"It is a crime to wander in my realm without leave. Do you forget that you were in my kingdom, using the road that my people made? Did you not three times pursue and trouble my people in the forest and rouse the spiders with your riot and clamor? After all the disturbance you have made I have a right to know what brings you here, and if you will not tell me now, I will keep you in prison until you have learned sense and manners!" Thranduil stated and was about to tell the company to be each placed in a different cell, but Balin spoke.

"We have a wounded woman with us," Balin stated suddenly and Thranduil eyed him carefully.

"Her ribs are bruised, my king," Vivian replied and Rowan looked to her best friend.

"They are not a part of this company," Dwalin said, motioning toward Vivian and Rowan. Both girls looked at him strangely and Thranduil had them pulled away from the dwarves.

"I see no reason to place them in my prison. Take the dwarves to their cells," Thranduil ordered and the girls watched as the dwarves were directed away. Rowan would have to discuss the current situation with Vivian if the girls ever got out.

"Are you certain she is injured?" Legolas wondered, looking at Vivian carefully.

"Yes, of course. Her leg is not too well either. Please help her," Vivian pleaded, turning her attention to Thranduil.

"Very well; take them both to the healer," Thranduil instructed his son and the woman.

Legolas kept a close eye on the girls. The woman brought up the rear and watched Rowan as they walked. She kept a strong pace with the elf, but couldn't help it if she had to place a hand on her ribs. The healers were confused upon seeing Rowan and Vivian enter.

"This one needs tending to," Legolas said, pointing to Rowan. The healers took Rowan aside and into another room.

"I have to stay with her," Vivian stated, but Legolas shook his head.

"Tauriel, could you take her to where she'll be staying? Perhaps my father will gain information from them if not the dwarves," Legolas mused and Tauriel guided Vivian out of the room.

**I tried my UTMOST best to get in the little interaction between Gloin and Legolas. In the trailer, Gloin is presented covered in webbing. I assumed Legolas was holding Gloin's locket, so that's what Gloin was angry about: Legolas making fun of his wife. I'm super excited for the sass-off between Thranduil and Thorin. It's definitely going to be fun to watch when the second film comes out! Yes, Rowan's still injured. I figured that since she's traveling and going through a lot she'd still be in pain. No worries, the elves will help her out. Legolas and Vivian time in The Hobbit? Hmmm...I'll consider it. I hope you liked it! Next update will come next weekend I think. School just makes me busy busy busy. **


	14. Where in the world is that hobbit?

**Hello everyone! This chapter was actually hard to write. I wanted to get from point A to point B smoothly, but I was too anxious to get the last part in. I have a tumblr account for this series now! You can go on to my author page and look it up! I have only a few things posted at the moment, but there will be more to come if anyone is interested in the account. There, I will maybe talk about my music choices and other things of that nature. Anyway, thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! Let me know if there are any bad grammar mistakes or anything you can think of. I do not own the Hobbit. Enjoy! **

Chapter Fourteen

Vivian took a seat on the bed as soon as Tauriel left. She didn't lock the door, but Vivian didn't want to anger her host already. Rowan had been separated from her and Vivian hoped that the elves took care of her. Even after going to Rivendell, Rowan was in pain. Perhaps it was the spider attack that stirred her bruised ribs, but Vivian wanted to see her best friend.

After a few hours, there was a knock on her door and it was Tauriel. She looked slightly younger than when Vivian first met her when she came to Mirkwood with Legolas for the first time.

"I was instructed to guide you to the room we have placed your friend," Tauriel said and led the way. Vivian would be able to walk to Rowan's room on her own as soon as she knew where the elves had placed Rowan. She was in one of the guest rooms that Vivian had stayed in when she first came to Mirkwood with Legolas. He had to convince his father that Vivian was his mate.

Rowan was lying on her back with her shirt pulled up. A healer sat at her bedside and looked up when Vivian entered. Vivian said a silent thanks to Tauriel and the elven warrior left to attend to her duties. The healer got up from the chair at Rowan's bedside and closed the door as she left. Slowly, Rowan stirred and looked at Vivian with a slight smile.

"You seem fine to me," Vivian mused and took the healer's chair.

"I am fine, but the healers insist that I rest. My ribs are worse than they were," Rowan said quietly and Vivian nodded.

"You look worried," Vivian noted, recognizing the look on Rowan's face.

"I'm worried about the dwarves. Thorin is stubborn and he won't give up the details of the quest because he has a quarrel with Thranduil," Rowan explained and Vivian eyed her strangely.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Vivian wondered.

"Were you paying any attention to what Thorin and Thranduil were arguing about?" Rowan inquired and Vivian bowed her head, "I take it you were ogling Legolas."

"It's not my fault we ran into him. I just have to keep calm and not tell him my real name," Vivian decided and Rowan rolled her eyes. It wouldn't be that easy to avoid Legolas for Vivian.

"Just stick with me and I'll keep you out of trouble," Rowan cautioned her and Vivian sighed.

As soon as Rowan was feeling up to it, she got up and explored with Vivian as her tour guide. The elves who walked the halls eyed the girls carefully and Vivian would give them a smile before ushering Rowan away. As they rounded a corner, Tauriel faced them.

"The Elvenking wishes a word with you both," Tauriel said and Vivian nodded, looping her arm through Rowan's. The girls then proceeded to follow Tauriel to the throne room.

"My name will be Helena," Vivian whispered and Rowan nodded.

"Mine will be Cerwyn," Rowan muttered and the girls were content with their false names.

Tauriel led them into the throne room and walked over to stand by Thranduil. The Elvenking eyed the girls carefully as they approached and Vivian took a breath. She had to get over the fact that she stood before her father-in-law, but he wasn't her father-in-law quite yet.

"What were you doing wandering my wood in a company of dwarves?" Thranduil wondered in a kind tone and Rowan looked at her feet. She didn't know how to answer the question in a way that wouldn't upset him.

"We came by the dwarves on our way. They helped us and we traveled with them," Vivian stated and Rowan scanned the Elvenking's face.

"Do you know where they travel to?" Thranduil wondered, his gaze settling on Rowan.

"They didn't deem us important to know," Rowan lied. She was convincing because Thranduil didn't question her further.

"What are you names?" Thranduil wondered and Vivian decided to go first.

"I'm Helena from Ithilien," Vivian lied and bowed to the Elvenking.

"I'm Cerwyn and I hail from Rohan," Rowan stated and bowed like Vivian.

"What brings you through Mirkwood?" Thranduil questioned.

"We were on our way to Gondor to visit friends. Cerwyn and I were in Bree when the dwarves helped us," Vivian said confidently and Thranduil believed her.

"Seeing as you are alleviated of dwarves, I insist you remain here as my guests," Thranduil said and the girls nodded. He had Tauriel escort the girls back to their rooms and after the elf maiden left, Vivian snuck into Rowan's room.

"I can't believe we're staying here," Vivian muttered and Rowan shrugged.

"Where in the world is that hobbit?" Rowan whispered and Vivian thought about it for a few moments.

"He probably slipped away," Vivian assumed, but Rowan shook her head.

"No, I think he's around here somewhere," Rowan mused and suddenly there was a light knock on her door. Vivian opened the door and there was no one there. She turned around to look at Rowan, but the door was pushed opened and Bilbo suddenly appeared.

"I thought I would never find you both," Bilbo said and Vivian gave him a smile.

"How did you get through the hall unseen?" Vivian wondered and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the time or place to discuss this. Bilbo, have you seen the dwarves?" Rowan wondered and the hobbit nodded.

"They're in individual cells. I couldn't find Thorin and I haven't spoken to them," Bilbo explained and Rowan nodded. She made a mental note to try to visit the dwarves.

"We need to figure how to get out of here," Rowan whispered and Bilbo nodded.

"I will continue to explore to find a way out," Bilbo replied and said his goodbyes.

Shortly after Bilbo left, an elf knocked on the door. He said that the girls were invited to dine with Thranduil. Vivian accepted the invitation and was informed that someone would retrieve them for dinner. After he left, Rowan turned to Vivian.

"You should probably get back to your room. I want to take a nap," Rowan stated and Vivian obliged, silently wondering what had Rowan so quiet.

X_X_X

The elves dressed the girls in finery seeing as Thranduil invited them to dine. Vivian, knowing the kingdom, found Rowan instantly.

"I think Thranduil wants everyone to know where you hail from," Vivian noted as Rowan turned. Her gown was a dark green color with accents of yellow and red: the colors of Rohan.

"They took my other clothes from me," Rowan stated, looking at the floral pattern on her underskirt.

"I assured one of the elves that I'd lead you into the hall," Vivian mentioned and led Rowan there.

Laughter filled the halls as the girls entered. Thranduil stood and gestured for the girls to sit at his side.

"You both look lovely," Thranduil noted and Vivian nodded with a smile. Rowan stayed quiet, eating a bit throughout dinner. The fact that the dwarves were being held as prisoners worried Rowan. Vivian ook notice of it and shot her a dark look.

"Are you alright?" Vivian wondered quietly and Rowan sighed.

"King Thranduil, would it be too much trouble to ask if I could speak with your prisoners. I would beg them to tell you what you wish to know," Rowan offered and Thranduil pondered her request for a few moments.

"If you can persuade them, I will agree to your request," Thranduil decided and motioned for a guard to escort her.

When Rowan reached the cells, she pleaded with her escort to leave her. He did as she bid as one of the prison guards greeted her.

"Which of your prisoners are injured most severely?" Rowan inquired and the guard gestured to four cells spread throughout.

"Shall I bring healing supplies, my lady?" the guard inquired.

"Yes, I would be grateful," Rowan replied and watched as the guard went to fetch the supplies. As she waited, Rowan stood where she was. She thought back to what she would be doing in Gondor had it not been for the palantir. The guard returned and placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder to bring her out of the daze she was in.

"Here you are, my lady," the guard stated and gave Rowan the supplies. He then opened the first cell door. In it, Rowan saw Kili.

The young dwarf looked up at his guest and tried to sit up.

"No, don't do that," Rowan cautioned him, "you don't need to exert yourself."

"Why did you come?" Kili wondered in a tired voice.

"I was worried for all of you," Rowan said and the guard brought in a candle for Rowan to see better by before leaving her. She wiped the blood from his face and then smiled.

"Thank you," Kili muttered and Rowan patted his arm.

"My son always comes inside with dirt on his face. I always insist on washing it off," Rowan recalled and Kili frowned.

"Do you miss your son?" Kili wondered and Rowan looked down. She did miss Éodred and Éadlin greatly.

"Yes, but I will return to both my children soon. I'm confident in that fact," Rowan assured him and Kili cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful," Kili noted and Rowan grinned at the comment.

"Thank you. Once you're free of the grime, you'll look quite dashing yourself," Rowan replied and stood.

"If you see Fili, tell him I'm alright," Kili requested and Rowan agreed.

The guard let Rowan out when she stood at the entrance of the cell and directed her to the next cell that inhabited Fili. He gave her the best smile he could muster and Rowan held the candle to his face to examine his injuries.

"You look miserable," Rowan noted and Fili smirked.

"And you are lovely," Fili replied and Rowan stifled a giggle.

"Your brother told me something similar. He wanted to let you know he was alright," Rowan said, cleaning the blood from Fili's arms and face.

"Thank you, Rowan. We were worried for you with the elves," Fili said and Rowan smiled at the idea.

"I was worried for all of you as well. Don't worry, Vivian and I will think of some way to get you out," Rowan assured him with a whisper. She kissed his cheek before letting the guard direct her to another cell.

In the other cell was Bofur. His hat was lying on the ground next to him and Rowan sighed.

"Why did you come, lass?" Bofur wondered, looking up at Rowan.

"I came to take care of all of you, as you've taken care of me on the journey," Rowan explained and scanned the dwarf's face.

"You're very kind," Bofur replied and Rowan helped get the grime off his face.

"Do you know how the others are faring? I've only see Fili and Kili," Rowan mentioned, but Bofur shook his head.

"We don't know where Thorin is. I'd imagine he's somewhere else," Bofur mused and Rowan nodded in understanding.

"I'll try to find him. Perhaps I'll be able to visit again," Rowan hoped and Bofur smiled.

"Be careful, lass," he cautioned and the guard led Rowan out.

The last cell was further away and separated from the others. Rowan was astonished to find Thorin slumped against the wall. She quietly approached and put the candle down nearby. He loked up slowly and his eyes lit up upon realizing it was Rowan.

"Why are you here?" Thorin wondered and Rowan plunged a cloth into a bucket of water. She wiped the blood from his face and took notice of the cuts he bore from the skirmish with Azog.

"The elves invited Vivian and me to fine. I was struck by worry for you and your company, so I insisted to visit," Rowan explained.

"Are the others well?" Thorin wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"I've only seen your nephews and Bofur. Maybe I can see them later," Rowan figured and looked through the healing supplies the guard gave her, "If only there were band aids in Middle Earth."

"What is that?" Thorin inquired, confused.

"It's nothing-well, I suppose I could tell you. Vivian and I are strange, you know that. Neither of us were born in Middle Earth. We're from another world," Rowan explained and Thorin scanned her face.

"Why didn't you return to your world?" Thorin wondered in reply and Rowan smiled.

"We fell in love and refused to leave. I think we liked Middle Earth too much," Rowan mused, examining something in a jar, "I guess this might heal your wounds."

As Rowan opened the jar, Thorin stopped her.

"Do you think it's poisoned?" Rowan wondered with a brow raised. She knew he distrusted the elves.

"Why did you join our quest?" Thorin asked and Rowan sighed, thinking about her answer.

"We want to help you regain Erebor and after you have your mountain, Vivian and I will go back to our families," Rowan repled and checked the consistency of the jar's contents. It was a cream colored salve and Rowan assumed it had some sort of healing capability.

"No, I'll be fine," Thorin insised and Rowan put the salve back where she found it.

"I'll try to come back. The elves king believes I came here to persuade you to tell him your business, but I know the request will be useless. Don't tell him anything," Rowan muttered under her breath and then stood. She gathered the healing supplies and gave Thorin a smile. Then, she left the cell. Her escort returned.

"My lady, King Thranduil would like a word," the escort said and Rowan returned the healing supplies to the guards.

**Was it alright? I really really wanted Rowan to visit them. I believe Bilbo searched for a way out for two weeks, but I will check my book. Next chapter will be up next weekend like always (or until school lets up). Until next time!**


	15. It would only bode well for the future

**It's Friday and time to update! If you haven't already, you should head to my blog on Tumblr for this fic. I've started posting some things on there, so go take a look! The link is on my profile. Anyway, is everyone excited about the Hobbit coming out in March?! I love how everyone didn't believe that the cover was the real art for the DVD release... and quite frankly I didn't either haha. I suppose we'll have to get used to it. I really hope you like this chapter! If there are any grammar mistakes or anything amiss let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Rowan followed her escort to Thranduil's throne and the Elvenking smiled as she entered. She bowed as Vivian had insisted and returned the smile.

"What have you learned from my prisoners?" Thranduil wondered and Rowan thought on it. What would she tell him? He might not let her see the dwarves again.

"They were silent, but I would give it time," Rowan reasoned and Thranduil nodded.

"Did they say anything?" Thranduil inquired and

As he eyed Rowan, something caught his eye.

"How did you come by that pendant?" Thranduil wondered.

"My husband's sister gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago," Rowan explained and Thranduil gestured for her to come closer. He examined the piece of jewelry and then smiled.

"It is of great craftsmanship. Your husband must be a high lord in Rohan, Lady Cerwyn," Thranduil mused and Rowan bit her lip. Would she risk it and lie to him?

"He is," Rowan lied casually and Thranduil smiled. He then excused her and the escort led Rowan back to her room. When she entered, she closed the door and sighed. Suddenly, something bumped into her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"My apologies," Bilbo said and Rowan let out a breath.

"You nearly scared me to death, Bilbo," Rowan whispered and the hobbit appeared in front of her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am quite hungry, Miss Rowan," Bilbo mentioned and Rowan nodded. She knew hobbits required much food.

"I'll see what I can do, but stay nearby until I find something. Do you know where Vivian's room is?" Rowan wondered, thinking about employing her best friend's services.

"Would you like me to retrieve her?" Bilbo assumed and Rowan nodded with a slight smile. The hobbit left Rowan's room quietly and returned a few minutes later with Vivian behind.

"Bilbo said you wanted me," Vivian mentioned and Bilbo sat on Rowan's bed.

"Do you know if the cells are clear?" Rowan wondered and Vivian was confused. Why would Rowan want an answer to that question?

"They're always guarded. Why are you so curious?" Vivian wondered.

"Is it possible for you to guide me there? I want to make sure the dwarves are alright," Rowan explained and Vivian sighed, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Just wait until tomorrow," Vivian advised and Rowan sighed.

"I suppose it is late," Rowan figured and Vivian gave her a best friend a smile before leaving with Bilbo to find food.

Bilbo walked at Vivian's side as they walked the halls and Vivian ran into someone. She looked up and nearly grimaced. It was Legolas. Thankfully, Bilbo used his invisible ring. Why did she continually run into him? The elven prince smiled at Vivian she panicked. What would she say to him? He looked as though he was waiting for her to saying something.

"Are you lost, Lady Helena?" Legolas wondered and Vivian shook her head.

"I know the way to the room I am currently staying in," Vivian replied quietly.

"Allow me to escort you," Legolas offered, but Vivian shook her head.

"That won't be necessary," Vivian stated.

"I insist," Legolas said and held out his arm for Vivian. She took it and walked down the hall with him. The venture was silent and Vivian was unsure what to say. If she said too much, Legolas would become more interested in her and she didn't want to do something that would change the outcome of the future.

When they reached Vivian's door, she opened it and then looked back at Legolas.

"Thank you for escorting me," she mumbled and Legolas smiled. He left her side and she remained at her door until he disappeared. When Vivian entered her room, she let out a breath. It was so hard not to be nice to him. She loved him. Bilbo, during the trek to her room, had disappeared when Vivian called out for him, so she assumed he left in search for his own meal. She felt guilty for not showing him the way, but he would be able to find something, especially with his invisibility ring.

As Vivian settled down for bed, she brushed her hair and hummed one of Lærwen's lullaby. She missed Thandien and Lærwen. Seeing Legolas and being in his presence made her realize that it was probably chaotic without her. It was a good thing Mirél was with the children.

X_X_X

The next morning, Vivian woke early. A wardrobe in the corner had been recently filled with gowns of Vivian's choosing and she dressed herself. When she was ready, she went in search of Rowan. To her surprise, one of the guards had shown Rowan to a sparring ring. Rowan was sparring with an elven warrior. He was going easy on her, but Vivian laughed when she'd fight dirty. The warrior put Rowan on her back in an instant as soon as he realized she was a more experienced fighter than she let on.

Vivian clapped and the warrior helped Rowan up. As soon as Rowan retrieved her sword, she walked over to Vivian's side.

"I didn't think you'd be up," Vivian figured and Rowan smiled.

"I didn't know I was allowed to spar with anyone, but I suppose it's because we are guests of Thranduil," Rowan assumed and Vivian nodded.

"I ran into that one person I was trying to avoid," Vivian mumbled and Rowan's eyes widened. She looked around and then pulled Vivian aside.

"How did that happen?" Rowan asked quietly.

"We literally ran into each other like we always do. I couldn't avoid it, so he walked me back to my room. I'm trying to stay away from him, Row, I swear," Vivian said and Rowan sighed, shaking her head.

"If you run into him again, it's alright. He doesn't know your real name. I bet it would only bode well for the future," Rowan figured and Vivian grinned.

"You don't care about the consequences?" Vivian wondered cautiously.

"It's your decision. I'm merely stating that it might not change the future," Rowan pointed out and Vivian hugged Rowan tightly.

"I won't actively look for him. I'm still going to avoid him because I don't know what will happen in the future, but it won't hurt to talk to him if we run into each other again," Vivian rationalized and Rowan nodded.

That night, the girls were invited to dine with Thranduil once again and Rowan asked the Elvenking if she could visit the dwarves again, but later on. He agreed, thinking the woman might be able to convince them. As the feast ended, Rowan made her way to the dungeon and the guard handed her the healing supplies.

"Which cell would you like to visit?" the guard wondered and Rowan pondered the question. She hadn't visited to others, so she would try to see each of them.

The first cell she entered was Balin's. The older dwarf looked up at Rowan was a slight smile. He looked weary and grimy.

"What are you doing here, lass?" Balin wondered and Rowan took a seat across from him.

"I'm visiting you," Rowan replied with a soft smile.

"I can see that, but it appears you feel obligated to do so," Balin pointed out and Rowan sighed.

"You and your company looked out for me on the journey. It is my turn to help you in any way I can," Rowan explained with a soft smile.

"Have you seen Thorin?" Balin inquired and Rowan nodded.

"Yes, I think he was happy to have company. I could check on Dwalin if you wanted me to," Rowan offered and Balin nodded.

"That would be very kind of you, lass," Balin said, causing Rowan to smile.

"Make sure you keep up your strength. I'll try to come back and visit as soon as I can," Rowan assured him and left his cell.

At Balin's request, Rowan found the cell Dwalin was being held in. He had wounds on his face and Rowan placed the healing supplies on the ground, waking him from his light nap.

"What are you doing here?" Dwalin asked harshly and Rowan crouched at his side.

"I'm making sure you are all well. I've seen Thorin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili already, but your brother was worried for you," Rowan mentioned and wiped the dried blood from Dwalin's face. He flinched at first, but let Rowan help.

"How is Thorin?" Dwalin asked as Rowan submerged the cloth in the small cup of water.

"He's alright. I'll try to see him again before I have to leave," Rowan said and Dwalin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, lass," Dwalin said and Rowan smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. As soon as I help all of you get out, you can thank me," Rowan said and patted Dwalin's arm before leaving the cell.

Rowan, thinking about Ori, decided to seek him out. The poor dwarf was probably terrified. As the guard opened the cell door, Rowan entered quickly. Ori was staring at the wall across from where he sat.

"Ori, it's me," Rowan whispered loudly and Ori turned his head. He smiled slightly and reached out to hug Rowan when she crouched down next to him.

"They took my book and quill," Ori said sadly.

"I'll help you get it back. Perhaps I can talk the guard into letting you keep them with you," Rowan offered and Ori nodded with a smile.

"You look well," Ori said in a shy voice.

"You don't look that bad either," Rowan replied and Ori blushed, "I'm trying to figure out how to help you and the others out of here."

"Don't get in trouble," Ori cautioned.

"I'll try not to. Tomorrow I'll see if I can speak with Dori or Nori to tell them you're well," Rowan said and gave Ori a smile before leaving. She then made her way to the farthest cell.

Rowan leaned against the opposite wall as Thorin slept. She quietly sang one of Éodred's lullabies while searching through the healing supplies. In the middle of her song, Thorin stirred, opening his eyes. Rowan continued, thinking Thorin would stop her. As the song ended, she met Thorin's gaze.

"What are you doing back here?" he wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"I thought you'd like company. The others are within hearing distance of each other and you're cut off," Rowan explained and Thorin shifted.

"Have you had word from the hobbit?" Thorin inquired to which Rowan responded with a smile.

"You'd be surprised. He's gathering information about escaping," Rowan said, her voice lowering.

"You're leaving it to the hobbit?" Thorin inquired in disbelief.

"Would you rather have Vivian or me asking questions and poking around? We've gained the Elvenking's trust. Besides, I couldn't make Vivian do something to go against the elves," Rowan muttered and Thorin rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to help us escape seeing as you _are_ a member of our company," Thorin pointed out and Rowan sighed.

"Yes, but we need Bilbo to keep an eye on ways to escape. As far as Vivian's told me, there's only one way in and out," Rowan replied.

"I refuse to tell the Elvenking our plans," Thorin said stubbornly.

"I know that and I wouldn't ask you to, so be patient. I'll try to help Bilbo when I can," Rowan assured him and stood, "Dwalin, Ori, and Balin are alright. I saw them before I came to see you."

With that said, Rowan left Thorin's cell and handed the healing supplies to the guard. She would find Bilbo in the morning and see if he had any news. The hobbit had to have been working on a plan. As Rowan was returning to her room, deep in thought, she nearly missed the sight of Legolas of Vivian.

**Was it disappointing? I'm sorry if the encounter between Vivian and Legolas was lacking and the interaction between Thranduil and Rowan was scarce. He does know Rowan is a noble, though. What are your thoughts on their "undercover" names? I figured they needed secret names haha Next update will be next week and don't forget to check out the blog for this fic on Tumblr! I post hints for the next chapter and other fun things (like pictures). **


	16. The Same Doubt

**Update time! From now on, I will always update on Friday. I had a song in mind during this chapter, so I'll post in on Tumblr. Go there if you want to see what I was thinking and hints for the next chapter will be posted there as well. Ugh it's been a long well, I'll tell you, and I'm so glad it's the weekend! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors or anything else. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own the Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Sixteen

Vivian had run into Legolas again. It was like he waited for her. She gave him a slight smile and walked past, hoping he wouldn't follow her, but she was terribly mistaken. He kept pace with her.

"Good evening, Lady Helena," Legolas greeted her.

"I hope you haven't been actively looking for me, Prince Legolas," Vivian said in a quiet voice.

"No," Legolas said and Vivian tried to think of what to say.

"Thank you…for escorting me to my room the other day," she mentioned and Legolas bowed his head.

"It was no trouble," Legolas replied and Vivian tried not to smile. Looking into his eyes would make her melt and she didn't want to fawn over him. She had to worry about the future.

"I should probably get some rest. It is late," Vivian said suddenly and walked toward her room. Legolas watched her leave and waited until he heard her door close before he left the hall.

Rowan waited until Legolas was gone before she went back to her room. As she settled for the night, she slid under the covers and sighed as he head hit the pillows.

_A boy with short black hair and distinct blue eyes ran across the hillside in Edoras. He was chasing Éadlin and the two eventually fell onto their backs in the grass. Rowan was sitting down, talking with Mirél with a smile. Two horses approached and Rowan looked up to find Éomer and Éodred had returned from their trip. She stood and embraced them both. Éadlin got up off the ground and ran toward her father, hugging him tightly. The boy stayed behind and Rowan took notice. She walked over to him and took his hand. Éomer crouched down and smiled at the boy. _

"_You have grown," he mentioned and the boy relaxed. Éomer pulled him into a hug and Rowan placed an arm around Éadlin's shoulders. _

"_Thorin's taken an interest in going through your maps while you both were away," Rowan mentioned and the boy bowed his head. _

"_A prince of Rohan should be concerned about our borders," Éomer said and lifted the boy up off the ground to kiss his cheek._

The sun hadn't risen when Rowan woke from her dream. It was strange to not dream of death for once, but she was worried. Why was the boy named Thorin? He looked so much like Thorin Oakenshield that it scared her. Obviously, Éomer loved the boy, but his shy nature had to be because his appearance greatly differed from the other members of the family. Rowan took a deep breath and calmed herself. Éowyn had blue eyes and Rowan's brother had black hair. She had been surprised that both Éodred and Éadlin had blonde hair that resembled their parents.

After calming herself down, Rowan got out of bed and found a cloak in the wardrobe. She put it on and wandered out of her room, seeking fresh air. When she found a place to sit, she gazed at her wedding band. Being away from her family was most likely the cause for her dream. Making up her mind, she decided to go to Thranduil's prison. The guard was surprised to see her and let her proceed, seeing the distressed look on her face. Rowan would have spoken with Thorin, but she didn't feel it would be the best considering the content of her dream. She settled for Balin.

The older dwarf was half-awake when Rowan entered. He woke at the sound of the cell door opening and spied Rowan.

"Are you alright, lass?" he inquired and Rowan didn't reply. She sat down across from Balin with a saddened expression.

"I've had dreams of death and when I don't dream of it, I worry," Rowan mentioned and went on to tell Balin about her dream. The dwarf listened to her and when she finished, he sighed.

"I believe you miss your family," Balin concluded.

"The boy, though, I can't understand why he is there," Rowan pointed out and Balin sighed.

"I don't know, but Thorin was the last one you saw, yes?" Balin wondered and Rowan nodded.

"It's possible, but the boy was my son," Rowan replied and Balin placed a hand on her arm.

"I would not worry too much about it. You're welcome to stay here as long as is allowed," Balin offered and Rowan smiled.

"Thank you Balin, but I should probably return to my room. Thank you for allowing me to speak with you," Rowan said and Balin gave her a soft smile.

"If you have any more concerns, you're welcome to speak with me again," Balin said and Rowan kissed his cheek before leaving the cell. The rest of the dwarves were asleep as Rowan made her way back to her room.

The sun was beginning to rise when Rowan shut the door. She removed her cloak and tried to go back to sleep, but she was restless. That night, she got little sleep. Vivian woke her in the morning with a smile. When Rowan rolled over, Vivian frowned seeing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Were you up all night?" Vivian wondered and Rowan sighed. She didn't want to tell Vivian about her dream, so she opted for another bad dream.

"No, I just couldn't sleep," Rowan muttered.

"Was it another bad dream?" Vivian inquired, sitting down on the side of Rowan's bed.

"It wasn't that bad, but it kept me up," Rowan said, vaguely. Vivian pressed her for information, hoping to find out what was bothering her.

"What was it about?" Rowan sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"It was about the battle for Pelennor. I dreamed of it," Rowan lied and Vivian placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're alive, though." With a nod from Rowan, Vivian got up with a smile.

"Why are you up to early?" Rowan inquired, giving her best friend a puzzled look.

"It's not early, Rowan. It's nearly the afternoon. Thranduil was wondering why you weren't up and I told him you were exhausted because you stayed up late last night. A guard said he saw you in the dungeon," Vivian said and eyed Rowan suspiciously.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head and my feet brought me there. I didn't talk to anyone, though," Rowan lied again. She didn't want Vivian to know about the dream and Balin might hint to it if Vivian ventured into the dungeon.

"One of the elves will bring you something to eat and then I want to show you around," Vivian insisted and Rowan agreed.

The wardrobe was filled with gowns for Rowan to wear and she picked a simple dark blue gown that had long sleeves that reached the floor. Normally, Rowan would go for gowns that she could fight or run in, but she doubted that she'd be running around or fighting anyone today.

True to Vivian's word, an elf brought her food and Rowan ate it on her bed quickly before Vivian entered. As Vivian entered, Rowan finished eating and smiled up at her best friend.

"Hurry up. I want to show you around," Vivian said impatiently.

"Are you sure you're even allowed to wander the grounds?" Rowan wondered and Vivian merely smiled at her.

"Legolas is going to chaperone us." Rowan's jaw nearly dropped; so much for staying away from him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Why don't we stay inside today?" Rowan suggested, but Vivian shook her head.

"I haven't had the chance to take you around Mirkwood before and now that we have the time, I think it would be a great opportunity," Vivian argued, pulling on Rowan's arm.

"I meant Legolas," Rowan said, pulling her arm out of Vivian's grip. Vivian frowned at the mention of his name and took a seat beside Rowan.

"I can't stay away, Row. I've tried to, believe me. I'm willing to accept the consequences for the future because I don't know if we'll be able to get back home. I don't know if we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives," Vivian pointed out.

"We both had the same doubts about the first time we came to Middle Earth." Vivian sighed.

"This is different. The first time, we were unaware of what to do and had the people we loved at our backs. Here, my husband doesn't know me- not even my name- and your husband isn't even born yet. I can't start over again, Row. It's not fair." Rowan placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"We'll get back, I promise. I'll do everything I can to get us back home to our families." Vivian bowed her head and looked at her hands.

"Are you sure you can promise that? We're more than sixty years into the past," Vivian pointed out and looked up to sees Rowan's reaction.

"I'm not going to give up finding a way to go home. More than anything else, I want to go back to Edoras," Rowan assured her and Vivian gave her a simple smile.

"Come on. Let's stop making each other miserable. I have to show you around," Vivian insisted and stood.

The girls met Legolas in the throne room and he led the way past the gates. Rowan assumed Legolas was with them because Thranduil feared the girls would run, but Rowan wouldn't leave without the dwarves and Bilbo. They walked in silence because Vivian didn't want to sound like she had been in Mirkwood before, but when they reached a particular tree Vivian placed her hand on the trunk and smiled. Rowan would ask her why it was special later, but Legolas continued on.

Legolas brought them back within the confines of the Elvenking's kingdom sooner than Vivian wanted, but she thanked Legolas nonetheless. After her returned the girls to Vivian's room, Rowan thought she might leave.

"Where do you think you're running off to?" Vivian wondered and Rowan sighed.

"I was just going to head back to my room." Vivian didn't believe her.

"And then go visit the dwarves," Vivian said, completing Rowan's sentence.

"I want to know that they're alright," Rowan said in her defense.

"They're fine, Rowan. Thranduil cares for his prisoners, unlike others," Vivian stated nonchalantly.

"What are you trying to say? You think Éomer isn't kind to his prisoners? Is that what you're implying?" Rowan demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"He doesn't treat them as equals," Vivian said, defending her point.

"The criminals in the jails in Edoras are not deserving of such comforts, Vivian," Rowan said harshly and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"If you form an attachment to the dwarves, we'll never go home," Vivian warned her and Rowan narrowed her eyes.

"They helped us when we were in need, Vivian. They have dealt with us this far and I think it's time we repaid them for their kindness," Rowan argued.

"Gandalf wanted us to go on this quest," Vivian spoke up and Rowan shook her head.

"Yes, but Thorin could have easily refused to let us accompany him. I wouldn't abandon you for them, Viv," Rowan assured her, the tone of her voice at a calm level.

"Helping them is abandoning me," Vivian argued and Rowan threw her hands up into the air in defeat.

"Fine, if that's the way you see things, I'll leave you alone," Rowan grumbled and left Vivian's room, nearly slamming the door shut.

As Rowan walked down the hall to her room, she decided to just visit the dwarves. The guard was surprised to see her, but gave her the healing supplies she requested and led her into Balin's cell. The old dwarf sat up upon seeing Rowan and noticed she looked upset.

"What's bothering you, lass?" Balin inquired and Rowan sighed, dropping the healing supplies to the ground.

"Vivian and I had an argument. She doesn't understand why I visit all of you. I can't believe she insulted my husband. It's not like her," Rowan mused and Balin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps she doesn't want you to forget her," Balin suggested and Rowan sighed.

"Vivian is my best friend. We've been through too much for me to abandon her now. I'll give her time to calm down and maybe she'll be her old self in a few days," Rowan said positively.

"Did you sleep well after returning to your room?" Balin wondered, knowing that her dream was bothersome.

"Well enough, I suppose," Rowan replied with a shrug.

"Let Lady Vivian calm down, but you should rest. There are dark circles under your eyes," Balin pointed out.

"Not until I see the others," Rowan protested, but Balin shook his head.

"We will still be here when you wake," Balin assured her and Rowan reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you again, Balin. You're a good listener," Rowan said and left his cell for her bed. Someone would surely wake her if there was something important going on.

**I know it wasn't a lot of Legolas, but later on we'll see more of them together. I wasn't going to have them talk or anything, but I caved. What do you think about the fight? I considered Balin to be like a father figure to Rowan, so she goes to him when she needs to talk. Also, what did you think about the dream? Was it too much? I told you before this wasn't going to be a (main character)/OC fic, so keep that in mind :) If you're eager for news on the next chapter or even the song(s) I was listening to while reading this chapter, go to Tumblr. The link is on my profile. Until next time!**


	17. Great Escape

**Update time! I liked how this chapter turned out actually. 18ish days until the Hobbit comes out on DVD and I'm stoked! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! If there are any grammar mistakes or anything else, let me know! I do not own the Hobbit or the dialogue I used from the book. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen

Rowan didn't expect to be woken a few hours after falling asleep. Bilbo was at her bedside, looking quite pleased.

"I've found a way to get us out," Bilbo whispered and Rowan sat upright immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Rowan inquired and Bilbo sighed.

"There is a place where the elves dump the empty barrels of wine. We can get the dwarves out and put them in the barrels. They're large enough," Bilbo pointed out and Rowan pondered the idea.

"Have you spoken to Thorin about it?" Rowan wondered.

"He just wants to get out of here," Bilbo stated and Rowan completely understood.

_Ever since her fight with Vivian, things were a bit different. Neither of them had apologized and Rowan had argued with Balin about it. He suggested that she make amends with Vivian, but Rowan was stubborn and wouldn't do it. _

"_Balin, I can't apologize to her. She insulted my husband and all of you. I can't let that go. She doesn't deserve sympathy from me," Rowan said, leaning against the opposite wall in Balin's cell. _

"_You are the best of friends, Rowan. At some point, you will forgive each other," Balin figured and Rowan shook her head. _

"_We haven't had a fight in a long time. I actually think it was when we were little. Vivian and I were arguing over a boy we both liked, but we made amends the next day," Rowan recalled and Balin gave her an encouraging smile. _

"_I am sure you both can sort things out," Balin assured her and Rowan nodded. _

"_The worst thing will be that she leaves her children and her husband behind, but it's her choice. I can't stop her from making that decision. Thank you, Balin, for your advice. Dwalin wished for me to tell you he was faring well and that he can't wait to get out of here," Rowan said, relaying the message. Balin smiled and then thought about something. _

"_Have you found any way out?" Balin dared to ask. _

"_I can't slip away. Ever since Vivian and I fought, I've not been allowed to wander the grounds. Bilbo will think of something, I'm sure of it," Rowan said and gave Balin a smile before leaving his cell. _

Bilbo discussed his plan with Rowan and she nodded, bringing herself out of the memory. She wanted to help in any way she could and Bilbo decided she would be the best lookout.

"Will you tell Lady Vivian about our escape?" Bilbo wondered hesitantly and Rowan sighed.

"I'll try to," Rowan muttered.

"Perhaps I'll ask her if she would like to come with us. Maybe she will decide she wants to continue on," Bilbo suggested and Rowan nodded.

"I'll get my things together, but come get me when you have Vivian's reply," Rowan mentioned and Bilbo hurried off.

When the hobbit returned, he frowned. Rowan took it as Vivian refused to go with them. With a sigh, Rowan brushed past Bilbo and walked down the hall to Vivian's room. As Rowan entered the room, Vivian didn't even turn her head.

"I'm not going back with you," Vivian said stubbornly.

"What about Thandien and Lærwen? You'd leave your children alone just so you can stay here?" Rowan demanded and Vivian finally turned to meet Rowan's gaze.

"I will still have them. You don't know that I won't," Vivian pointed out and Rowan sighed.

"I can't let you do this, Vivian. Staying here would- you know what? If you're so hell-bent on staying here, I'll just return to our world," Rowan said and turned around to head out the door.

"You're making me look like the villain," Vivian grumbled and Rowan turned around again.

"Our fates are bound together, Viv. Staying here would make it so that you didn't exist in the future. I would have never met you nor would I be married to Éomer. You wouldn't have Thandien or Lærwen and I wouldn't have my children. Think about it before you make your finial decision. If you don't go, I have no reason to return to my family because they won't be there anymore," Rowan said as her final comment and left.

Bilbo was waiting in Rowan's room when she returned. He looked hopeful, but Rowan shook her head.

"I don't know what she'll decide and if she stays here, I have no reason to go back home. I'll remain with the dwarves," Rowan realized and Bilbo placed a hand on her arm.

"You could return to the Shire with me. I have room for you to stay if you decide to. It's the least I can do for all that you've done," Bilbo said and Rowan smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bilbo. We have to hurry if we want to get the dwarves out," Rowan said and stood, gathering the rest of her things.

By lunch, Rowan was ready and her items were hidden in the wardrobe for easy access. An elf entered her room with food and invited Rowan to dine with Thranduil later than night. Rowan frowned and told the elf she didn't feel like herself and wanted to remain in her room. The elf understood and left her to the food.

Bilbo came back later that night and motioned for Rowan to follow him. Waiting outside was Vivian. She was dressed to leave and looked at her feet as Rowan noticed her.

"You're coming with us?" Rowan wondered.

Vivian nodded and Rowan smiled, gesturing for her to follow.

The cellar was small and the girls watched as two elves were getting drunk. The chief guard laid on the table and fell asleep while the butler continued to talk to himself. Soon, though, he fell asleep beside the guard. Bilbo took the keys and made his way past the guards. Rowan and Vivian walked behind him as if they were in the dungeons to see the prisoners.

Balin's cell was unlocked first and Rowan gave him a smile as he stepped out. Bilbo didn't let him ask any questions as they went about freeing the other dwarves. Finally, they came to Thorin's cell and Bilbo opened it.

"Upon my word! Gandalf spoke true, as usual! A pretty fine burglar you make, it seems, when the time comes. I am sure we are all forever at your service, whatever happens after this. But what comes next?" Thorin wondered and Bilbo explained what he had in mind. Vivian immediately backed away, unable to comprehend.

"You're saying we're going to get into those barrels? Rowan and I are taller and won't fit," Vivian argued.

"We'll figure it out, Vivian," Rowan assured her quietly and the dwarves began to protest.

"We shall be bruised and battered to pieces, and drowned too, for certain!" Dwalin pointed out.

"We thought you had got some sensible notion, when you managed to get a hold of the keys. This is a mad idea!" Dori interjected and Bilbo sighed.

"Very well; come along back to your nice cells, and I will lock you all in again, and you can sit there comfortably and think of a better plan- but I don't suppose I shall ever get a hold of the keys again, even if I feel inclined to try," Bilbo said, gesturing for them to go back the way they came.

The dwarves grumbled as they went about getting into the barrels. Bilbo went back into the cellar to put the keys back where he found them and Rowan stood with Balin as lookout. Vivian was helping the others get into the barrels. Thorn refused to get into a barrel until everyone was in. When Bilbo came back, he helped pack the barrels with straw and other materials to make the barrels more comfortable. Dwalin helped Vivian into her own barrel and Bilbo made sure she had enough room. The barrel was big enough for her and she pulled her knees to her chest, hoping the journey wouldn't be too long. As soon as Balin was in his barrel, Bilbo insisted that Thorin get in. He looked to Rowan and she gestured for him to get in already.

Rowan was watching the hall and suddenly there was laughing. Bilbo slipped on his ring as he secured the dwarves in their barrels.

"You have to get in, Rowan," Bilbo insisted, but there was no time. Rowan threw a stray barrel into the water and grabbed onto it. She went down the river ahead of the dwarves just as the elves returned.

Just in time, as the elves began to dump the barrels out into the opening, Bilbo grabbed onto one of the barrels and the hobbit hoped Rowan was well. She'd be soaked.

Rowan surfaced and tried to keep her grip on the barrel. It was difficult, but Rowan was able to hang on and try to stay afloat. At least fifteen yards away, Rowan saw a barrel behind her. With a sigh, she relaxed a bit. Bilbo had gotten the dwarves out safely. When the trees thinned, Rowan noticed elves on the bank. She hid herself and the barrel went by, unnoticed. When she finally stopped, a group of men were on the shore. They grew alarmed at the sight of a woman clinging for her life to a barrel and helped her.

As the men got her to shore, she thanked them and they proceeded to ask her what she was doing.

"I…left Mirkwood. This was the only way to get away safely," Rowan said, shivering. One of the men drew a cloak from his shoulders and gave it to Rowan. She didn't see the other barrels and hoped to Béma that the others were well, but the men drew her away, taking her to the nearest town. With a sigh, Rowan reluctantly followed. Bilbo wasn't in a barrel, but if she could, Rowan would go back to see if they made it.

The men led her to what they called Laketown and Rowan was brought before the Master of the town.

"We found her traveling along the river," one of the men said and Rory swallowed. Would they show her kindness or turn her away?

"Who are you, my lady?" the Master of the town inquired.

"Cerwyn of Rohan," Rowan lied. She didn't need anyone to know her real name.

"You are a long way from your homeland," the Master stated and Rowan nodded.

"I lost my way and was split from my company. It is my hope they will come this way," Rowan said evenly. She did her best at using her negotiating tone. Éomer always said she used a certain tone of voice when she dealt with political matters.

"Very well, you may rest here, but only for a few days," the Master of the town said and dismissed her.

X_X_X

Vivian groaned as the lid to her barrel was opened. Thorin helped her out and she looked around quickly.

"Where's Rowan?" she asked immediately. Thorin stopped instantly.

"She was ahead of us," Bilbo recalled and then frowned, "we were intercepted before we reached this place. She may have been rescued by the elves."

"We have to go back and find her!" Vivian argued and Thorin exhaled.

"We can't risk going back. The Elvenking would not take our escape lightly," Thorin mused and Vivian kicked one of the empty barrels.

"She'll be fine," Bilbo assured Vivian and they continued getting the dwarves out of the barrels.

Fili got out of his barrel and groaned, "I hope I never smell the smell of apples again! My tub was full of it. To smell apples everlastingly when you can scarcely move and are cold and sick with hunger is maddening. I could eat anything in the wide world now, for hours on end- but not an apple!"

As soon as Fili and Kili were out of their barrels, they helped the others. Bombur was sleeping as Vivian had suspected and Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, and Oin were only half alive. They were dragged to the shore and laid next to each other. When all was said and done, Thorin let out a breath.

"Well, here we are! And I suppose we ought to thank our stars and Mr. Baggins. I am sure he has a right to expect it, though I wish he could have arranged a more comfortable journey. Still- all very much at your service once more, Mr. Baggins. No doubt we shall feel properly grateful, when we are fed and recovered; in the meanwhile what next?" Thorin inquired and Bilbo pondered.

"I suggest Lake-town. What else is there?" Bilbo inquired and the company reluctantly agreed. Vivian grumbled something about wanting to search for Rowan, but Bofur assured her that Rowan was alright.

**Did you like it? Oh no! Rowan and Vivian are split up again! Don't worry, everything will be fine. What did you think of the escape? Aren't you glad Vivian and Rowan made up? Be sure to check out Tumblr for little extra stuff. Until next time!**


	18. It's Madness

**Update day! I believe it's 10 more days until The Hobbit on DVD. I won't be able to function when it does come out, bt luckily that's when I have spring break. Next week is going to be crazy for me, so I'm hoping I'll be able to get a chapter up on Friday, but if not I'll get it up on Saturday. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! Let me know if there are any grammatical errors. I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue from the book. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Thorin, Fili, Kili, Vivian, and Bilbo decided to venture forth and came to a bridge. There were men guarding it and when Thorin stepped through, they were surprised. With weapons in hand, the men stepped forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?" they inquired.

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain," Thorin proclaimed with his head held high, "I have come back. I wish to see the Master of your town."

The men led Thorin and his group to the outpost and people left their homes to get a glimpse of the great dwarf. Gossif began to spread like wildfire as the dwarves, hobbit, and woman made their way through. They were stopped to stand in front of the captain of the guard. Before they proceeded further, the guard stopped them, examining the others in Thorin's company.

"And who are these?" he inquired, gesturing toward the others.

"The sons of my father's daughter, Fili and Kili of the race of Durin, Mr. Baggins who has travelled with us out of the west, and Lady Vivian from Ithilien," Thorin replied.

"If you come in peace, lay down your arms," ordered the captain.

"We have none. We have no need of weapons, who return at last to our own as spoken of old. Nor could we fight against so many. Take us to your master," Thorin answered in a regal tone.

"He is at feast," the captain stated.

"Then all the more reason for taking us to him," Fili spoke up impatiently, "We are worn and famished after our long road and we have sick comrades. Now make haste and let us have no more words or your master may have something to say to you."

"Follow me, then," the captain said reluctantly. The group was led through the town and people began whispering as they saw the dwarves make their way through. Vivian looked around, feeling like she was being judged.

The captain of the guard led them to a great hall and it was filled with a large group of people and long tables.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King under the Mountain! I return!" Thorin announced and everyone leapt to their feet. There were elves in attendance and they were in outrage.

"These are prisoners of our king that have escaped, wandering vagabond dwarves that could not give any good account of themselves, sneaking though the woods and molesting our people!" they announced.

"Is this true?" the Master inquired.

"It is true that we were wrongfully waylaid by the Elvenking and imprisoned without cause as we journeyed back to our own land. But lock nor bar may hinder the homecoming spoken of old. Nor is this town in the Wood-elves' realm. I speak to the Master of the town of the Men of the lake, not to the raft-men of the king," Thorin explained. The people were excited and wouldn't let the Master of the town to turn them away.

As the dwarves were directed out of the hall, Vivian thought she saw someone familiar. Her eyes lit up and she pushed through the crowd.

"Rowan!" Vivian cried out and the girls hugged.

"You made it!" Rowan exclaimed with a bright smile.

"We thought you were taken prisoner by Thranduil," Vivian assumed, but Rowan shook her head.

"The men of Laketown found me and helped me," Rowan stated as Vivian led her toward the dwarves. Fili and Kili had brought a few men to where the other dwarves were waiting and they were brought back and nursed back to health.

The Master of the town had a house set aside for them to use and Thorin led the company inside. There were several rooms and when the dwarves began to discuss the room arrangements, Thorin spoke up.

"Rowan and Vivian will share a room," Thorin stated and the girls nodded gratefully. They trekked up the staircase and turned to one of the rooms that had two single beds. Vivian smiled as she sat down on the bed she claimed as hers.

"This reminds me of our first stay in Edoras," Vivian mentioned and Rowan nodded slowly.

"It does," Rowan said quietly and then Vivian frowned.

"Are you alright, Row?" Vivian wondered and Rowan nodded.

"It just brings back a few memories," Rowan muttered.

"I'm sorry; I know you miss them," Vivian spoke up and Rowan sat down on her bed.

"We'll find our way back to them," Rowan said with a sigh, assuring herself more than anything, "That tree you lingered by in Mirkwood, why was it significant to you?"

"Thandien likes to climb trees and that's where he broke his arm. It was amusing to watch Legolas worry over him," Vivian recalled and smiled at the memory.

"I can't wait to see our families," Rowan mentioned and Vivian nodded.

"I have an idea. Let's take a look around this house. It may need a woman's touch," Vivian figured and stood.

The girls wandered down to the first floor and found the dwarves milling about. Thorin was delegating orders and Kili was standing by the door, continuously poking his head outside.

"It's madness," he declared and the girls approached him.

"It sounds like a riot," Vivian figured and Rowan looked out one of the windows. People were waiting outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the dwarves.

"I suppose they want to see the king under the mountain," Rowan figured, looking back to meet Thorin's gaze.

"We have work to do," Thorin said stiffly and gestured for Balin to accompany him into another room.

"Row, look what I found," Vivian said and pointed to something sitting off to the side.

Rowan and Vivian grinned as they took notice of the chess board. The girls raced to the table and sat across from each other.

"I will defeat you," Rowan vowed and they set up the game.

"You always lose," Vivian stated. The dwarves gathered around as they heard the commotion.

"What are you doing?" Kili wondered and leaned forward.

"We've been at this game for several years. We always play each other when we go to Gondor," Vivian explained.

"Prepare to lose," Rowan said as soon as the pieces were set.

"It's been a while since we've played, hasn't it?" Rowan nodded in agreement.

"I've been practicing," Rowan mentioned, receiving an eye roll from Vivian.

"I highly doubt you'll be able to defeat me," Vivian pointed out.

The banter continued for several more minutes and when Vivian made the first move, Rowan tried to strategically think of a way to beat her. The dwarves watched closely as they game progressed. Rowan had the upper hand at times, but Vivian would surprise her with a move that would give Vivian the upper hand.

"Checkmate," Vivian called and Rowan narrowed her eyes.

"Now, how in the hell could you have beaten me? Seriously, I need to know this," Rowan stated in an even tone.

"I'm just lucky I guess," Vivian said with a shrug and Rowan rose.

Suddenly, Rowan was chasing Vivian around. Balin entered the room to find it in utter chaos. The girls were arguing and they raced up the steps.

"We should make sure they don't hurt each other," Bilbo pointed out, but Bofur shook his head.

"I'm sure they're just having fun," Bofur assured him and then there was a crashing noise.

Bilbo gave him a look of disbelief before heading up the stairs. Thorin entered the room, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Bilbo went up to see what was going on," Bofur elaborated and Thorin realized the girls weren't in the room.

Rowan had thrown a table over and it made a loud noise. Vivian nearly scolded her, but Rowan was ticking Vivian, bringing them both to the floor. Their bout of tickling was soon halted by Bilbo opening the door. He was confused as to what they were doing when Rowan took her chance to catch Vivian off guard.

"Rowan…you…have to…stop," Vivian managed as tears streamed down her cheeks as she laughed.

"You cheated somehow," Rowan argued and Bilbo tried to pry the girls apart.

"I didn't," Vivian said and squirmed.

"Thorin won't be happy to find you two arguing," Bilbo pointed out and Rowan released her best friend.

"We're just having a bit of fun. We tend to act like this…on occasion," Rowan pointed out and helped Vivian up off the floor.

"Is there anything broken?" Bilbo wondered, looking around the room.

"No, I just pushed a small table over. Nothing was on it," Rowan replied and gestured to the overturned item.

"I take it Thorin will want to know what we were doing," Vivian assumed and led Rowan out the door and down the steps.

As expected, Thorin was standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Bilbo hurried down after the girls and stood off to the side.

"Vivian beat me and I was…a bit upset. We didn't break anything, so you don't have to worry," Rowan began.

"We didn't hurt each other either. Rowan chased me around and that's pretty much it," Vivian finished and Rowan nearly face palmed. They weren't answering to their father for doing something wrong. Everyone present was an adult.

"As long as no one was hurt," Bofur said before Thorin could say anything and the girls nodded.

"We're going to explore Laketown. Is there anything anyone needs?" Rowan inquired and scanned the group.

"We'll go with you," Kili spoke up, but Thorin shook his head.

"I think it's best if everyone stay inside until things calm down," Vivian figured.

"Don't worry about our safety. I'm armed and Vivian has a knife hidden away somewhere. We'll be back later on," Rowan said and pulled Vivian out the door.

The people milling around the house were disappointed to see the girls exit the house. There were a few children who ran around proclaiming themselves to be the king under the mountain and the girls could only smile. There were people at stalls along the path and Vivian pulled Rowan over to look at their wares.

"You traveled with the dwarves?" one of the women inquired and the girls nodded.

"My cousin is going over to help your company settle in," the woman said as Vivian eyed the jewelry at her stand. Vivian picked up a necklace and held it up for Rowan to see.

"What do you think?" Vivian inquired and Rowan shrugged.

"What did you do with the necklace Éowyn made for you?" Vivian bit her lip.

"I left it in Ithilien," she replied honestly and Rowan took a step closer to see the necklace Vivian wore.

"Ah, I see," Rowan realized, knowing it was a necklace from Legolas.

"Thank you," Vivian said to the woman and put the necklace back. Together, the girls made their way through the line of stalls and eyed the items for sale.

**See? I told you they wouldn't be separated for long! Don't forget that this fic has a Tumblr. The link is on my profile...and I'll be posting little things on there like outfits and perhaps speculation on the next chapter! Until next time!**


	19. There's more to you than you let on

**Hello all! It's time for an update! I'm extremely tempted to buy the Hobbit on iTunes, but I'll be patient and wait until Tuesday. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it. If there are any grammar errors, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

When the girls returned to the house, the dwarves were spread out. Bilbo smiled when the girls entered and approached them.

"Did you buy anything?" he wondered and the girls shook their heads.

"No, but apparently there are people coming to see to the needs of the dwarves," Vivian replied and Bilbo eyed her carefully.

"Not all of us?" Bilbo wondered.

"We're unsure, but it sounded like whoever was coming here is going to be taking care of the cooking and such," Rowan explained and Thorin called them over.

Bilbo watched as Rowan and Vivian stood before Thorin. He wondered what Thorin would want with the girls, so he took a few steps closer just so he could overhear the conversation.

"What did you discover in the town?" Thorin wondered.

"Apparently there are going to be people coming to help. They'll…take care of the cleaning and things of that sort," Rowan reported and Thorin looked to Balin.

"It would be a great help to us," Balin realized and Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Is that all you found out?" Thorin wondered and the girls nodded.

There was a knock on the door and everyone in the room froze. Thorin scanned the room and then stood. Rowan placed a hand on his shoulder and walked over to the door. Three women stood there timidly.

"We're here to help," one said and Rowan let out a breath. She opened the door further and once the women were inside, she closed it quickly.

"What exactly are you here to do?" Vivian wondered and the women looked around the room.

"To help," one replied and Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

"What makes you think you'll be useful? There are already two women here and I'm sure we can cook and clean," Rowan pointed out and Thorin was about to argue, but Vivian shook her head.

"Rowan knows how to deal with people. She's actually become quite good at it," Vivian whispered and Thorin decided to watch the exchange. He motioned for the others to leave the room and the women watched in worry. All that remained were the three women, Rowan, Thorin, Vivian, and Balin.

The women turned their attention back to Rowan and she was waiting for their answers.

"We were told to serve the entire company. You are guests here," another woman spoke up and Rowan looked back to see what Vivian thought.

"I'd say they're alright," Vivian replied and now everyone looked to Thorin.

"Yes, we'll accept your help," Thorin agreed and the women nodded. As they went to work, Rowan and Vivian exchanged smiles.

"You're so intimidating," Vivian noted and Rowan laughed.

"I have to be or my husband won't be thought of as highly," Rowan replied.

That night, the women left after cooking the company a meal. The girls had eaten in a different room than the dwarves because there weren't enough chairs and they didn't mind. As the girls finished eating, they entered the kitchen and watched as Bifur began to wash the dishes. Bofur took their plates with a smile and didn't let them help. He sent them out of the kitchen and Rowan yawned.

"Maybe we should get some sleep," Vivian figured, "It's been a long day."

"Agreed," Rowan replied and they said goodnight to the company. Bilbo decided he should turn in as well and followed the girls up the stairs. He would be sharing a room with Fili, Kili, and Ori.

"Goodnight Rowan and Vivian," he said before they parted ways.

"Sweet dreams," Vivian called after him, receiving a smile from him.

X_X_X

Rowan stretched as the sun hit her face in the morning. Vivian was still asleep and Rowan crept out of the room in a tunic and pants. Bilbo appeared in the hall and he stared at Rowan, gawking at her choice of attire. The shirt was loose, but covered her. Fili and Kili cleared their throats as they returned to their meals.

"Did you sleep well, lass?" Bofur inquired and Rowan nodded with a slight smile as she took a seat next to Gloin. One of the women put a plate of food down in front of her and she silently thanked her before eating her food. The dwarves watched her carefully and when Rowan realized she was being watched, she eyed them and put her utensil down.

"Am I amusing you, gentlemen?" Rowan wondered and they immediately went back to their meals.

"You eat like an elf," Gloin noted and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"No, like royalty," Balin said and Rowan met his gaze. She cleared her throat and took a sip of water.

"Her husband is a lord in Rohan, I thought," Kili spoke up and Rowan bit back a smile.

"Yes, he is," Rowan muttered and Balin chuckled.

"There's more to you than you let on," Balin mused and Rowan refused to confirm it.

"It's not like it matters," she grumbled and went back to her food. Gloin suddenly grabbed her left hand and she gave him a look of confusion. Balin approached and eyed her wedding ring.

"Only the king and queen wear such an ornate ring," Balin stated and Rowan narrowed her eyes.

"Leave her be," Thorin said suddenly and everyone looked to find Thorin standing at the entrance of the hall.

"She's the queen of Rohan," Kili pointed out and Rowan took her hand back.

"I'm not queen quite yet. It'll be nearly seventy years until I am," Rowan replied and the dwarves were in shock.

"How old are you?" Fili dared to ask.

"I'm…I can't live past one hundred like you. If I told you the truth, you can't let Vivian know I told you. Agreed?" Rowan inquired.

"Agreed," the dwarves responded in unison and Rowan let out a breath.

"Vivian and I are from the future. We came here and are searching for a way back. My husband is the king of Rohan, but I'm not of noble birth. We fell in love in the middle of a great war that has yet to come. That's as much as I can tell you," Rowan stated and the dwarves didn't speak. They were stunned. Thorin had been informed in Mirkwood, but the fact that Rowan would be queen in the future surprised him. He realized it was the reason why Rowan was interrogating the women.

The rest of the morning was silent until Vivian came down. She was wearing a gown and as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Rowan gave her a smile.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Rowan advised, but Vivian rolled her eyes at the comment.

"No, I've overslept. I'm surprised you're awake before me. You sleep like the dead and sleep in until noon, according to your husband," Vivian pointed out.

"When do you even have time to talk to him? I do _not_ sleep in. You forget that having two active children puts you on a permanent early schedule," Rowan explained.

"Not to mention the other things you have to deal with," Vivian recalled and Rowan bit back a smile.

"Go and eat already before I chase you again," Rowan stated and Vivian obliged.

One of the women who worked approached Rowan and inspected her clothing.

"Come, we'll go into town to find you something suitable to wear," she said and Rowan headed up to her room to fasten the jerkin over her shirt. The woman eyed Rowan curiously when she noted Rowan's sword strapped to her hip.

The pair walked outside and Rowan looked around. It was bright outside and people were walking around.

"I'm Jana, by the way," the woman introduced herself and Rowan smiled.

"I'm Cerwyn, but my friend and the dwarves call me Rowan." Jana looked at Rowan strangely.

"Why is that?" Jana wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"I suppose it's my nickname," Rowan lied.

Jana led the way to a stall where a woman had items of clothing out. Rowan eyed the woman's work and then turned to Jana.

"This young woman is in need of a set of dresses," Jana said and the stall owner eyed Rowan.

"I'll have to take your measurements," the woman said and gestured for Rowan to step forward. The measurements were done quickly and the woman looked through a pile of gowns she had.

"Lila is the best dressmaker in Laketown," Jana said to Rowan and the woman, Lila, pulled out a dark blue gown with red accents. There was golden stitching on the neckline and sleeves. In short, Rowan approved of the dress.

"I believe this to be your size. I'll have a few other gowns ready for you in a few days," Lila said and Jana smiled, giving her thanks before guiding Rowan back to the house.

The dwarves were relieved to see Rowan. Jana didn't tell them where she went. Vivian hugged Rowan tightly and then eyed Jana.

"We thought you were kidnapped. I personally thought someone was out to get you, but where in the hell were you?" Vivian demanded and the dwarves listened in.

"Jana took me to get new gowns. Apparently, I'm not very ladylike," Rowan said, gesturing toward the gown in her arms.

"I second that opinion. Now, go upstairs and change," Vivian ordered and Rowan trudged up the stairs with Jana trailing behind.

As soon as Rowan was upstairs, Vivian grinned to herself. It was about time Rowan wore a dress. Yes, Rowan wore dresses in Rohan, but Rowan was used to it in Rohan. Being on the road, Rowan rarely wore dresses.

Jana insisted on helping Rowan put on the dress. Another woman named Poppy helped and whispered to Jana, noting Rowan's Rohiric blade. As they helped, Jana noticed Rowan's necklace.

"Do you hail from Rohan?" she wondered and Rowan nodded.

"Are you a shieldmaiden?" Poppy inquired, but Rowan shook her head with a smile.

"That title belongs to my sister-in-law," Rowan replied and Jana lifted Rowan's sword.

"Then why do you bear a blade?" Jana questioned and Rowan bit her lip.

"It was a gift…from my husband," Rowan answered and looked down at her wedding ring.

"He must be a high lord," Poppy mused and Rowan smiled to herself because her husband was the king.

"I'm not sure he'd think of it that way," Rowan mused as Jana began tightening the laces at the back.

When Rowan was deemed ready, she dismissed Jana and Poppy to look at herself in the mirror. Soon after taking in her appearance, Rowan walked down the steps and found Vivian speaking with Dori and Ori.

Upon seeing her best friend, Vivian excused herself from the conversation to greet Rowan.

"You look like a lady now," Vivian commented and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"It's a lifestyle choice, my friend," Rowan pointed out and Vivian grabbed her arm. The dwarves weren't used to seeing Rowan in a dress.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Vivian asked them and all the dwarves agreed simultaneously. Ori, in the background was blushing.

"You're crazy," Rowan stated.

"But you still love me," Vivian insisted and hugged Rowan tightly.

**So...what did you think? I figured Balin would be knowledgable about craftmanship and he'd be able to figure out that Rowan was royalty. If I were to imagine Rowan's wedding ring, it would be gold with horses carved in it... maybe I'll find some pictures on the internet and post them to the companion site to this on Tumblr. Anyway, I thought Rowan would also need to wear a dress since they're going to be in Laketown for a little while. Since the book doesn't exactly elaborated too much on what occurs in Laketown, I get to be creative. Next chapter will be on Friday again. Until next time!**


	20. Caring for the Company

**Surprise! It's a day early! I'm not going to be able to post this on Friday, so I decided to get it up a day earlier than scheduled. I don't know about you, but I've been watching The Hobbit nearly twice a day since Tuesday. If there are any grammar errors, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! The next update, I think, will be next Friday unless I can get it up sooner. I have midterms coming up and I really need to focus, so we'll see. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty

That night, the company received an invitation from the Master of Laketown to dine with him. Thorin agreed it would be a good idea to talk with the Master. Vivian had Rowan sit down on the edge of the bed as she brushed her hair. After it was untangled, Vivian pulled some of it back and tied the back. Rowan smiled at Vivian's work and then went about brushing Vivian's hair. Vivian let Rowan weave braids into her hair almost like Legolas' and when it was done Vivian was satisfied with her hair.

"Do you braid Éadlin's hair?" Vivian wondered as she fixed the necklace around her neck.

"On occasion she lets me do it, but she hates it when I try to brush her hair," Rowan said, recalling the many times she chased Éadlin around Meduseld to brush her hair.

"Lærwen is the same way. She nearly screams when I try to brush her hair. Legolas has to do it sometimes. It's like she doesn't trust me to brush her hair," Vivian muttered and Rowan smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you were like that when you were little," Rowan remembered.

"I suppose my daughter takes after me," Vivian assumed.

A knock sounded at the door and Rowan opened it. Bilbo stood there, dressed nicely.

"Thorin was wondering if you were ready," Bilbo mentioned and the girls exchanged a look.

"Give us a minute. We'll be down shortly," Rowan decided and Bilbo nodded before leaving the doorway.

"I can't believe you're going to look presentable tonight," Vivian realized after Rowan shut the door.

"You've never really seen me in a dress before, I forgot. I'm almost always wearing a dress in Edoras," Rowan explained and Vivian nodded.

"I'm ready now. Let's go before the dwarves leave without us," Vivian advised and walked down the steps.

The dwarves were as presentable as they could be. Vivian and Rowan were talking to each other as they reached the bottom of the stairs and Vivian turned to fix Rowan's hair.

"My hair is fine. Seriously, it's fine. You're just like Mirél," Rowan muttered and swatted Vivian's hand away.

"We're ready to leave," Vivian stated and the dwarves filed out of the house.

It was the first time all the dwarves left the house and the people of Laketown began to whisper amongst themselves. The home of the master of Laketown was not far and Thorin approached the door first. It opened as soon as he got to the doorway and servants led them in quickly. Rowan and Vivian were in the back, walking behind Dwalin. Thorin was introducing his company and then turned to the girls.

"How is it you came to be in the company of the dwarves?" the master wondered and Vivian exchanged a look with Rowan.

"We were on our way to our respective homes and decided to delay our return in order to help the dwarves," Vivian replied and the master looked to Rowan.

"And where were you upon meeting the dwarves?" the master wondered.

"We were meeting in Bree when we came upon the dwarves," Rowan said, knowing quite well that she was lying. Thorin knew she lied, but didn't say anything.

"I trust you are enjoying your stay among your own kind," the master mused and the girls nodded, knowing full well it was an insult indirectly to the dwarves.

The hall they dined in was large and the table they sat at was quite long. Thorin sat to the master's right and the girls were seated next to each other. Bofur and Nori were seated across them and Vivian noticed Nori inspecting the silverware, debating whether or not to steal it. Bofur slapped his hand away and both Vivian and Rowan suppressed a giggle.

Servants brought plates of food out and the dwarves tried to be on their best behavior. Rowan and Vivian exchanged a few words and ate the food they had been given. After the meal, the celebration continued. The dwarves drank their fill and Rowan and Vivian drank their wine sparingly. Neither of them wanted to drink excessively. There were a few men playing instruments and that was when Rowan noticed Vivian yawn.

"We should probably get going. I'm sleepy too," Rowan decided and helped Vivian up. Balin looked at the two and Rowan walked over to him.

"Where are you two off to?" Balin wondered.

"We're going to get back to the house. Vivian is exhausted," Rowan replied and Balin nodded.

The two made their way out of the hall and walked to the house. There were several onlookers, watching the girls leave, but they were undisturbed. One brave man walked up to the girls, but Rowan pulled a knife from her boot and gave him a threatening glare.

Vivian was nearly asleep when Rowan opened the door. She helped her best friend up the stairs and then put her in bed. It was quiet in the house and Rowan shut the door quietly. She then decided to sit downstairs and wait for the dwarves to file in. Unfortunately, she fell asleep in a chair before they returned.

Half of the company was drunk, Thorin realized, as they made their way back. Balin had told them that Rowan and Vivian were back at the house. When they opened the door, the fire was going and Rowan was sleeping. Balin found a fur in another chair and draped it over Rowan. She latched onto the warmth and Balin smiled.

"What was she doing down here alone?" Thorin wondered as the company retired to their respective rooms.

"I imagine she was waiting for us to return," Balin assumed.

"Dwalin," Thorin called quietly and the taller dwarf picked Rowan up. He took her upstairs and put her in bed.

X_X_X

Vivian stretched when she woke up in the morning. Looking over, she noticed Rowan was sleeping soundly with a fur draped over her. With a smile, she quietly left the room and headed down to get something to eat. Jana and Poppy were serving breakfast to the dwarves who were awake. Thorin sat at the head of the table and met Vivian gave him a slight smile.

"Is Rowan still asleep?" Balin wondered and Vivian nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she tucked me in last night. When did you return?" Vivian wondered, her gaze going to Thorin.

"Not long after you, I imagine. Rowan was waiting in a chair, fast asleep, when we returned," Thorin explained and Vivian sighed.

"She wanted to make sure everyone returned safely, I bet," Vivian figured and Balin smiled.

Vivian was eating breakfast while chatting with Bilbo when Rowan came down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Poppy set a place for Rowan next to Vivian and she yawned.

"Why did you wait up for everyone last night?" Vivian asked and Rowan smiled.

"I didn't want crazy people to overwhelm them or kidnap them, so I waited to make sure they returned safely," Rowan explained and Vivian laughed.

"Well, they are like celebrities," Vivian realized and the girls looked to the dwarves. They were utterly confused.

Just then, a sneeze came from the stairs. Everyone looked to find Bilbo standing there. Vivian gave him a sympathetic smile and Thorin turned to see him.

"I regret to announce I may have a cold," Bilbo stated and Poppy went to his side.

"You should rest, master hobbit," Poppy advised and Rowan shook her head.

"Nothing a bit of rest and soup can cure," Rowan stated and stood, "Is there anything to make soup with?"

Jana entered the kitchen area with Rowan and Vivian behind. They looked through what was available and Vivian sighed.

"Time to visit the market," Vivian decided and Rowan nodded.

"Your dresses should be ready," Jana told Rowan and the women nodded.

"I can stay and take care of Bilbo," Vivian suggested.

"I'll just get dressed and then we can go," Rowan decided and ran upstairs.

Rowan came back down dressed in her traveling clothes. Her sword was strapped to her side and her hair was down. Jana was ready to leave and the two women left the house to head toward the market. At Jana's insistence, they stopped at Lila's stall first to pick up the dresses. Lila had them ready and Jana held them as they made their way to another stall that specialized in herbs and certain food items. Whenever Rowan's children had a cold, she'd make them soup even if Mirél insisted on doing the task. Rowan wanted to be able to take care of her sick children. It was one of the things she wanted to be able to do, even if she was queen.

Jana insisted on a few things and then left it up to Rowan to choose the rest of the ingredients. When the two women returned, Bombur and Vivian were already making the broth. Thorin watched the women go to work and was fascinated by the way Rowan went about cooking. He didn't believe a queen should cook, but she did say that she married into the royal line.

"It's alright, Jana. Vivian and I will take it from here," Rowan assured her and Jana went about cleaning up from breakfast with Poppy.

"It's cooking time!" Vivian announced with a smile and Rowan looked around.

"Where did you hide Bilbo?" Vivian grinned at Rowan's choice of wording.

"He's up in bed. I made him comfortable," Vivian replied and Rowan nodded as she pulled her hair back.

The girls went about making the soup and the dwarves looked on. Rowan had Vivian taste it and the girls laughed.

"At least our soup won't repel people. I felt so bad for Éowyn when Aragorn nearly poured it out," Vivian mentioned and Rowan nodded.

"Her cooking skills have improved, I think. Even Éomer said her cooking was awful," Rowan recalled and Vivian shook her head.

"Your cooking skills were awful the last time I checked. How did you become so good?" Rowan shrugged at the question.

"Mirél is a great teacher. She helped teach me Rohiric and how to cook. I'm grateful to her," Rowan explained.

"She was like our babysitter back when we first came to Rohan. I don't know what we'd do without her," Vivian agreed.

"The good thing is that she's taking care of our kids," Rowan realized and poured soup into a bowl. She handed it to Vivian with a smile.

When Vivian went to give the soup to Bilbo for his cold, Thorin and Balin entered the kitchen. Rowan gave them both smiles.

"There's soup if you're still hungry. I doubt Bilbo will eat it all," Rowan figured and Balin smiled warmly. She made a bowl for Balin and he went into the dining room, but Thorin stayed behind.

"You care greatly for the hobbit," Thorin noted and Rowan shrugged.

"We can't have any of the company ill before we head for Erebor, can we?" Rowan asked rhetorically and Thorin nodded, "Besides, I don't want anyone to be ill. We have a long way to go."

"You and Vivian should stay behind," Thorin suggested and Rowan's expression instantly darkened.

"We've gone with you this far and now you're telling me that we should stay behind? We're not staying behind, Thorin," Rowan pointed out.

"You have families," Thorin mentioned and Rowan shook her head.

"Sixty years into the future, we have families. Now, at this time, we have no one. It counts for nothing if we can't get back. Helping you on this quest will help us get home, I can feel it," Rowan explained and Vivian appeared in the kitchen.

"We can't go home yet. Smaug isn't overthrown yet," Vivian mentioned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Very well," Thorin replied and the girls smiled to each other. The dwarves wouldn't get rid of them that easily.

**I figured queens wouldn't cook, so Thorin is confused. Poor Bilbo has a cold! It does mention, in the book, that he has a cold four days into their stay in Laketown, but I figured I'd speed things up a bit. The next chapter will be a few days into the future as well. Don't forget to visit the Tumblr companion page for this fic! Until next time. **


	21. He's Here

**I apologize for it being a day late. I have midterms this coming week and I'm freaking out. Hopefully I'll be able to get an update in Friday, but we'll see. We skip ahead a bit in this chapter. I did see the special sneak peak footage for the Desolation of Smaug and have come to realize that there's going to be a whole thing going down in Laketown. I'm unaware of what it is exactly, but I'm leaving it out for the sake of my fic. I honestly wish it was December already, but I'll just have to wait. Let me know if there are any grammar mistakes! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their favorites and alerts! I do not own The Hobbit. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Bilbo slowly recovered after a week. He was happy to feel better and the dwarves worried for him. His constant companion was Vivian, for she always brought him soup or something soothing to eat. After a long day in Laketown, the company went to sleep. Rowan had settled for sleep after a busy day with Vivian in Laketown. Vivian was already asleep and as Rowan drifted off, something felt wrong.

_ A group of Orcs held Rowan in place as she faced the Eye. She struggled to break free, but she was weak and tired. Vivian was thrown forward on her knees and a sudden volley of arrows were shot at her. She fell instantly and tears fell down Rowan's cheeks. Rowan closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, but when she opened her eyes, Azog stood there. He smirked at her and ran his metal hand though her chest._

When Vivian got up to get some water, she noticed Rowan was restless in her sleep. Before Vivian made her way out of the door, Rowan cried out. Quickly, Vivian ran to her side and shook Rowan awake. With a gasp, Rowan's eyes opened and the door to their room was thrown open. Thorin and Dwalin had their weapons drawn and Vivian turned to them.

"It's alright; Rowan just had a bad dream. You should go back to sleep. She'll be fine," Vivian assured them and Dwalin left. Thorin remained, standing in the doorway.

Rowan got control of her breathing and ran a hand through her hair. When she took notice of Thorin, she turned to Vivian with a pleading look on her face.

"I'll tell you about it later," Vivian told Thorin and he left the girls.

Once Thorin left, Vivian looked to Rowan for explanation.

"I had thought we were done with Sauron, but I was mistaken. He was in my dream and ordered for you to be killed. Azog…stabbed me and Sauron watched," Rowan explained.

"Do you think Azog will kill you here?" Vivian inquired and Rowan looked at her hands.

"He'll try at the very least," Rowan assumed.

"We'll be prepared for it," Vivian figured and noticed Rowan hadn't moved her gaze from her hands, "Row, are you alright?"

"If Sauron can visit my dreams, he's here, Viv," Rowan pointed out.

"The Necromancer," Vivian breathed and stood.

"Maybe Gandalf is taking care of it. We shouldn't worry about it right now," Rowan said, dismissing the idea.

"Rowan, he's plaguing your dreams. What are we going to tell Thorin?" Vivian wondered and Rowan sighed.

"I'll tell him it was a bad dream. The dwarves don't need to know the details," Rowan stated and there was a knock on the door. Vivian walked over to it and Thorin stood there. She stepped aside and let Thorin into the room.

"I'll get you some water, Row," Vivian announced and left the room.

After Vivian left, Rowan gave Thorin a slight smile.

"It was just a bad dream. I tend to get them often," Rowan mentioned and played with the necklace Éowyn had given her.

"Why did you not inform us?" Thorin wondered and Rowan sighed.

"I had thought the dreams had ended, but I was mistaken," Rowan explained and Thorin was confused.

"You were plagued by dreams before?" Thorin wondered and Rowan pursed her lips.

"Before I married my husband, I had many horrible dreams. They consisted of death and it terrified me. I wasn't expecting those kinds of dreams to return," Rowan mentioned and shifted in the bed.

Vivian returned soon enough and handed Rowan a cup filled with water.

"Will you both be alright?" Thorin inquired and the girls nodded.

"We'll notify you if something is wrong," Vivian replied and Thorin nodded before leaving.

After he left, the girls exchanged a look.

"Did he believe it?" Vivian wondered. Rowan nodded in response.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. Don't hesitate to wake me up again if I wake you," Rowan mentioned before getting back under the covers.

Rowan dreams didn't wake her up again that night. Instead, she had a pleasant dream about home.

_Éodred and Éadlin were running around Gondor. Rowan came into the great hall, her arm in a sling, and Éomer at her side. Aragorn was speaking with Legolas and looked over to Vivian, who sat off to the side with Lærwen at her side. _

"_Mama, you're alright!" Éadlin cried out as she wrapped her arms around Rowan's waist. _

"_They weren't severe injuries, honey," Rowan pointed out softly. Éodred stood off to the side and Rowan beckoned for him to come forward. _

"_We didn't think we'd ever see you or Aunt Vivian again," Éodred muttered into Rowan's side as he hugged her._

"_I was determined to get back to all of you," Rowan assured him. _

Vivian woke Rowan the next morning and stretched, glad that she had a pleasant dream after the dreadful one. Jana came up and offered to help the girls get ready for the day. Tomorrow they would leave and continue their quest. When the girls were ready for the day, they walked down the steps and greeted the dwarves warmly. Bilbo was sitting at the table, recovered from his cold. Vivian asked after his health anyway.

"How are you feeling, Bilbo?" she wondered, taking a seat next to the hobbit.

"I am much better, thank you," he replied kindly and Rowan smiled at the two.

"We leave for Erebor tomorrow," Thorin said suddenly and Vivian frowned. She liked it in Laketown. There was no danger here.

"I'm going to make one last trip to the market. Viv, do you want to come?" Rowan wondered while leaning against the wall.

"Might as well," Vivian decided and followed Rowan out the door.

The market wasn't as busy as the girls thought it would be. A man, the two recognized to be Bard, came forward and greeted the girls. Vivian and Rowan had met him while walking around a few days ago.

"Good morning, Bard," Vivian greeted and Rowan smiled at him.

"What are you hunting for this morning?" Bard wondered, walking beside them.

"Just looking," Rowan replied and wandered over to one of the stalls. A woman sold jewelry and Rowan had liked one of the necklaces.

"Who did you have that in mind for?" Vivian wondered, coming up beside her best friend.

"I thought Éadlin might like it. She's into jewelry," Rowan recollected.

"You should get it for her. Maybe it will be able to travel back with us," Vivian hoped and Rowan nodded. Rowan wanted to add, _if we ever get back_, but knew it would be too pessimistic.

"I hear you're leaving tomorrow," Bard mentioned and Vivian nodded as they left the stall. Rowan had purchased the necklace with what money that Jana had so graciously offered.

"Thorin wants to travel to Erebor as soon as possible. It's almost Durin's Day," Rowan elaborated.

"I wish you safe travels," Bard said and left them.

After Bard left, the girls decided to head back. Rowan slipped the recently purchased necklace around her neck and it rested with the necklace Éowyn had given her. Vivian smiled at Rowan and grabbed her hand.

"We'll be back before you know it. We'll get Erebor back for the dwarves and then be on our way," Vivian said optimistically.

Rowan nodded in agreement and squeezed Vivian's hand in confirmation.

Jana and Poppy were running around the house when the girls returned. Thorin and Balin stood in the doorway to the kitchen and spoke quietly.

"We saw Bard," Vivian announced and Rowan rolled her eyes. Why would she shout it to the world?

"What did he have to say?" Bilbo wondered curiously.

"He heard we're leaving tomorrow and wished us well," Vivian replied casually.

"Everything is packed for you, my lady," Jana informed Vivian suddenly and the two headed upstairs. Rowan smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"How are we going to get to Erebor?" Rowan wondered, turning to Thorin.

"The master has agreed to let us travel in the boats toward the mountain. Our ponies will be waiting when the boats reached the shore," Thorin explained and Rowan nodded.

"Do you have a plan on how to find the door?" Thorin pondered her question carefully. To be honest, he hadn't thought of how to find the door. All he was concerned with was getting in and recovering the treasure.

"Not yet, why?" Thorin wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"I'm simply curious. It's always good to have a plan ahead of time," Rowan mused.

Balin watched the exchange between the two. He knew Rowan had truth to her words. How would they find the door? It was invisible and the mountain was vast. It could be anywhere. Ever since they had learned who Rowan really was, they listened to her. She was a queen, but respected everyone.

When Vivian came back down with Jana, Rowan was sitting down with Poppy as she peeled potatoes. She reached out for one and grabbed a knife off the table. The dwarves watched her as she peeled potatoes.

"You don't have to do that," Poppy mentioned, but Rowan shrugged.

"It's fine. We'll get the potatoes peeled much more quickly," Rowan mentioned with a smile, "I used to peel potatoes with my mother all the time."

"I remember hearing that you hated it," Vivian spoke up, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"It wasn't that bad. If I beg Mirél enough, she usually lets me help. Most of the time, she argues that it's not proper," Rowan explained.

"You don't have time to dawdle," Vivian pointed out and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. All I'm technically supposed to do is watch my children. I'm bored out of my mind half the time. What am I supposed to do? Take up knitting?" Vivian started laughing.

"That is the best mental picture! You knitting in a rocking chair surrounded by cats, I can just see it," Vivian stated and Rowan began laughing as well. Poppy and the dwarves had no idea what they were talking about.

"Remember how I used to say I would end up an old spinster and live all alone? Oh, those were the days," Rowan recalled with a sigh.

"Admit it, you're overjoyed things turned out the way they have," Vivian assumed.

"Yes, I'm happy," Rowan confirmed. Poppy got up from the table and grabbed the potatoes. She started slicing them and Rowan put the knife away. Vivian entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Rowan. They then looked back at the dwarves who had grown uninterested in their conversation because they didn't understand.

"I'll be happy to get back home when all of this is over," Vivian muttered to her best friend.

"I'm right there with you," Rowan agreed with an encouraging smile.

**Bard made an appearance! Yeah, it was short and sweet. What did you think of the dreams? The first one was definitely going to be in this chapter, but the other one was a spur of the moment thing since there needed to be something nice to balance out the bad. What did you think of Thorin and Dwalin barging into their room? I feel as though they're protective of the girls now that the dwarves trust them more. I'll admit, the ending of this fic was also spur of the moment. There needed to be more light moments and what better way than Vivian and Rowan laughing together? The next update will be next weekend (if I'm not too busy, I'll have it up on Friday, but if not then on Saturday). Thanks for your patience! Until next time!**


	22. Onward to Erebor

***fist pump* oh yeah! I got the chapter up woohoo! This chapter is a bit of a filler-ish and shorter, but the next one won't be as much of a filler. If there are any grammar mistakes I apologize. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites. You guys are awesome! I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue I borrowed from the book. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

The girls were woken early in the morning. Jana and Poppy put out the girls' traveling clothes and Rowan refused to wake up. Vivian pushed Rowan and she groaned, rolling over.

"Rowan, you have to wake up. We're leaving soon," Vivian stated and Rowan sat up.

"Five more minutes," Rowan said in a tired voice. That was when Vivian pulled the blanket from her and pushed her off the side of the bed.

Rowan stood immediately and glared at her best friend. Vivian stepped away from Rowan and waited for her to adjust to the light. When she did, Rowan ran a hand through her hair and yawned.

"Why do we have to leave this early?" Rowan demanded and Vivian put Rowan's clothes on her bed.

"We want to get to the mountain before it gets dark," Vivian pointed out.

Reluctantly, Rowan emerged from her bed and changed into her traveling clothes. She buckled her belt and then found the scabbard for her sword. Vivian watched out of the corner of her eye as Rowan placed her knives all over her person. Ever since she returned to Rohan, Rowan made it her duty to be proficient with knives at the very least. To Vivian's knowledge, she practiced often.

Vivian walked down the steps to make sure everything was ready. Rowan made sure everything was ready upstairs and brought her things down along with Vivian's. The girls looked completely different. Vivian wore a short dress with brown leggings underneath and Rowan wore a tunic and pants. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back and Vivian's light blonde hair was braided down her back.

The master of Laketown waited near the river to bid the dwarves and their company farewell. When the company was in sight, he straightened and greeted Thorin Oakenshield. He was glad the dwarves were leaving soon. They were eating everything and were very expensive to keep in comfort.

"We seek to leave for Erebor," Thorin told the Master.

"Certainly, O Thorin Thrain's sons Thror's son! You must claim your own. The hour is at hand, spoken of old. What help we can offer shall be yours, and we trust your gratitude when your kingdom is regained," the Master explained and Rowan rolled her eyes. In other words, he wanted compensation for the hospitality. Vivian didn't like the Master, but gave him a slight smile when she passed.

Three large boats were made ready for them and they were taken down the river. Rowan stood near the stern of the boat and watched as the left Laketown. The Master and a few of his men bade them farewell and they continued on north toward the mountain.

"How long are we going to be traveling by boat, exactly?" Vivian wondered, not to specifically anyone.

"Three days I would believe," one of the rowers stated and Vivian groaned. She wanted to get off as soon as possible.

"Not getting seasick, are you Viv?" Rowan wondered and Vivian shrugged.

"Wouldn't horseback be much quicker?" Vivian wondered and Rowan sighed.

"This is the best way. If you're angry about the time, take a nap. Time will fly by that way," Rowan advised and

Vivian feel asleep on the boat soon enough and Rowan smiled. The boats were rowing together supplies were distributed equally. Thorin, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili were settled in the first boat with Rowan and Vivian. In the second boat were Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Nori. Then, the third boat held Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Dori, and Ori. When Vivian fell into a dreamless sleep, Rowan took a seat next to her and watched the rower work. Thorin stood at the bow with his hands clasped behind his back while Fili and Kili were muttering amongst each other.

"Rowan, can you sing us a song?" Kili wondered and Rowan shook her head.

"I can't think of any at the moment," Rowan admitted and the dwarves frowned.

"Surely you know some songs," Fili insisted, but Rowan shook her head.

"Maybe later," Rowan assured them with a hopeful smile.

"Leave her be," Thorin told his nephews and they bowed their heads. Rowan met his gaze and then stood, walking over to him.

"Are you ready to take back Erebor?" Rowan wondered, holding onto the side of the boat.

"The halls of my fathers will be restored," Thorin replied confidently.

"Will you send for the dwarves in the Blue Mountains once you reclaim it?" Rowan wondered, making conversation.

"The halls have most likely been destroyed. I will need help restoring them," Thorin answered and turned to look at Rowan. She was looking at the landscape as it passed. When she noted Thorin staring at her, she turned to him and smiled.

"So what did Erebor look like when it was in its prime?" Thorin smiled at her question. He went on to describe the kingdom and Rowan listened intently. She was surprised to find that it was different than Moria, but she had a narrowed point of view, having only seen one dwarven kingdom. When Thorin had finished describing the mountain, he asked her a question in turn.

"What does your home look like?" Thorin wondered and Rowan gave him a look of confusion.

"Which home are you referring to?" Thorin pondered the question. Rowan had already described Earth slightly and he had no knowledge of Rohan.

"Your home of Rohan, then," Thorin decided and Rowan nodded.

"It's beautiful. Edoras sits on a big hill and it's very windy there. Our stables are vast and house many horses. Unfortunately, my horse died, but I was gifted with a young horse who reminds me of my old companion. His name was Firestorm. We rode to war together several times and he saved my life," Rowan said and then realized she was rambling, "Anyway, Meduseld sits at the top of the hill and it houses the royal family. Horses are interpreted into the décor and I suppose that's it."

"What made you settle in Rohan?" Thorin inquired and Rowan suppressed a laugh.

"Mainly it was my husband." Thorin nodded.

"How did you meet him?" Thorin pressed and Rowan bit her lip.

"I suppose we met in Rohan when Vivian and I first came to Middle Earth. He came with his cousin and took us in. His uncle agreed to let us stay and we become good friends. After a while, our relationship developed and he couldn't keep me away from battle. I did receive a few cuts and bruises because of him. He attempted to teach me to fight, but the task soon fell onto our mutual friend. When the war was over, I remained in Rohan while Vivian went to live with her husband. Hoping to make myself useful, I learned the Rohiric language and I'll never forget the day he asked me to marry him. I had been going through a book on Rohan's history and warfare when he asked me to take a walk with him. That was when he asked me. Now, why aren't you married?" Rowan inquired and Thorin shrugged.

"I haven't found someone yet," Thorin admitted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Rowan assured him and yawned.

When the sun went down, Rowan took a nap where Vivian had slept. Vivian woke up before the sun was setting and decided to stay up a bit. Bilbo was also up. He was looking up at the sky and turned to see if anyone else was awake. Vivian scooted closer to the hobbit and gave him a smile.

"How are you feeling, Bilbo?" she asked him.

"I'm alright as can be, but I'm beginning to feel like I shouldn't have come. I've gone too far from my home," Bilbo explained. Vivian rolled her eyes at his words.

"Trust me; everyone needs to get away from home at some point. Think of this as a vacation. You'll get to see the world and no other hobbit will be able to say that," Vivian pointed out.

"Perhaps," Bilbo said, pondering what she had said.

Bofur, who was up, approached the two. He took a seat next to Bilbo and smoked his pipe. Vivian coughed, displaying her distaste for smoking.

"You'll get lung cancer," Vivian mentioned and Bofur didn't seem to be phased by her words. At least Gimli had the sense to ask her what it was.

"I'm simply smoking my pipe, lass," Bofur replied, but Vivian shook her head.

"You will die from lung cancer, I'm not kidding," Vivian pointed out and Bilbo was shocked.

"Smoking causes death?" Bilbo inquired and Vivian nodded.

"I don't think you'd be able to quit, though. You're too far gone and everyone smokes here. Just please smoke _away_ from me. I'm not dying from secondhand smoke," Vivian insisted and Bofur scooted away a bit.

"What do you have against smoking?" Bofur demanded, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Like I said, it causes lung cancer. I suppose you do have magic here, but I'm human and susceptible to so much. My uncle used to smoke and I hated when he was in the house," Vivian explained.

"We couldn't just give up smoking," Bofur mentioned.

"I know and that's why I'm not trying to stop you," Vivian said casually and folded her arms across her chest.

By morning, everyone woke and looked to see where they were. Vivian had her head against the rail and looked at the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Vivian wondered. Rowan lightly smacked her best friend upside the head and shook her head.

"If you start that game I'm going to make you walk the plank," Rowan threatened and Vivian started laughing.

"That would work if you were a pirate, but…you're not," Vivian pointed out.

"I could be a pirate if I wanted. I can be anything I want," Rowan insisted in a rather child-like manner.

"You're crazy," Vivian stated and stood up from her spot on the floor. Rowan pulled a knife from her belt and threw it at the rail. Vivian instantly jumped and narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Be careful," Rowan advised and Vivian took the knife out of the wood.

"If you do that one more time I will tickle you to death," Vivian threatened and gave the knife back to Rowan.

The boats traveled together for the most part and on more than one occasion, Fili and Kili ended up on a different boat. Thorin needed to speak with Balin and the elderly dwarf was able to get into the boat. Rowan and Vivian watched the dwarves as they talked about what could be going on in Gondor.

"They're all frantic, I bet," Vivian assumed.

"Maybe they're fine. I'm sure Aragorn will take care of it. They'll call out a search or something," Rowan figured, seeing that as the most likely option.

"Or they saw the palantir," Vivian mentioned and Rowan nodded.

"Then they have to know we're alright," Rowan concluded.

"Legolas will assure the children, I'm sure. He's better at it than I am," Vivian whispered and Rowan smiled at the thought. Mirél would look after her children to the best of her ability. They would get back, Rowan was certain.

**What did you think of the little conversations between Thorin and Rowan, Vivian, Bilbo, and Bofur? I figured it would be a good time for it. Oh Vivian, scolding a dwarf again! I hope you enjoy! Until next time (which will be next Friday I'm certain)!**


	23. Smaug did this

**Hello all! I grabbed some things from the book near the end, so I wouldn't exactly call this a filler. I hope you're excited about the summer as much as I am! I'm going to be able to work on this more often. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! It means a lot to me. Let me know if there are any annoying grammar mistakes! I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue I used from the book! Enjoy!**

**Guest: I would think pipe weed is still tobacco, but even if it wasn't bad for you Vivian was merely looking out for them :) **

Chapter Twenty-Three

On the third day of their travel, they reached their destination. The rowers exited the boat and pulled them ashore. Rowan and Vivian were helped out first and then they helped the dwarves. Ponies were waiting off to the side and those who left the boat began to load items onto the ponies. Two horses were also set aside and Rowan walked over to a brown colored stallion. He stomped his hooves and Rowan pat his nose. He reminded her of Firestorm.

Vivian walked over to the mare that went unclaimed and began to put items on her back. Rowan exchanged a smile with her best friend and then went to the boat to grab items. Dwalin handed her several bags and she carried them over to the ponies to be sorted. It was decided that the horses carry more weight because they were bigger.

Bilbo, off to the side, frowned at the idea that he'd never see Myrtle again and hoped the horses wouldn't be in the same predicament as last time with the trolls. Vivian walked over to him with a smile and helped load supplies on his pony's back.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" Vivian wondered and the hobbit nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine, but thank you Miss Vivian," Bilbo replied.

"It's a sunny day today. The Valar wish us a safe journey today," Vivian said, looking up at the sky.

"I thought dwarves and elves hated each other," Bilbo recalled quietly, not wanting any of the dwarves to hear.

"They do, but change is coming. The ancient hatred between the races will be mended in the future," Vivian replied in a hushed voice.

"How did you end up with an elven husband?" Bilbo wondered curiously. He assumed elves married their own kind.

"I like to think of it as fate, but my husband claimed I was meant for him," Vivian explained and let out a breathy laugh, "Either way, we're very much in love. Rowan and her husband are as well. They shared a bond through their horses who were brothers."

"What made Miss Rowan want to be the queen of Rohan?" Bilbo wondered.

"She didn't intend to get married ever. In fact, she didn't care about becoming a queen. If…Théodred didn't die, Rowan wouldn't even be queen," Vivian recalled and Bilbo looked at her as if he wanted more information.

"What happened to him?" Bilbo wondered and Vivian let out a breath.

"He died and Rowan's husband became the heir," Vivian explained and Rowan came over.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" Rowan wondered with a grin.

"Oh, we're discussing what kind of nail polish we're going to get," Vivian replied and winked at Bilbo.

"What is nail polish?" Bilbo wondered and Rowan exchanged a look with Vivian.

"It's paint for your nails," Vivian simply put.

"We're leaving," Thorin announced and everyone mounted their horses. Bilbo needed helped and Vivian offered.

"Shouldn't I be helping you?" Bilbo wondered as he righted himself.

"I've ridden a horse longer than you," Vivian pointed out with a grin as she rode ahead.

The group traveled well into the night and they stopped when it grew dark out. Gloin and Oin made a fire and the task of looking after the ponies was given to Rowan and Vivian. The girls assured Thorin they could look after the ponies. Rowan sat against a large boulder and folded her arms across her chest while Vivian was looking at the ponies.

"All the ponies are accounted for and well looked after," Vivian stated and took a seat next to Rowan.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if something happens," Rowan requested, leaning her head back.

"If you're up for lookout, I'll let you know," Vivian assured her.

_Rowan woke up as the sun hit her face and pulled on her white nightgown. Éomer stirred and Rowan smiled at him, sleeping peacefully. It had only been a few weeks since they were married and Rowan was still getting used to the idea of not having to make her own meals. _

_ As Rowan walked out into the hall, servants bowed their heads to her out of respect. The kitchen was inviting and Rowan eyed the items around and settled for a piece of bread. After she ate it, she returned to the bedroom. Éomer was still asleep and when Rowan crawled back into bed, Éomer opened his eyes. _

"_Your feet are cold," he mentioned with an amused expression. _

"_I walked into the kitchen," Rowan admitted and Éomer pulled her close. _

"_Why?" he breathed and kissed Rowan's neck. _

"_I was hungry," Rowan replied and kissed her husband's lips softly. _

"_I don't want to get up," Éomer muttered and began kissing Rowan's jaw. _

"_Then don't. Stay here until someone realizes you're missing," Rowan replied. She gained a grin from her husband and as he was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door. _

_Rowan got out of bed and approached the door. Mirél stood there expectantly. _

"_Is something wrong, Mirél?" Rowan wondered. _

"_The lords request the king's presence, my lady," Mirél reported and Rowan let out a breath. _

"_Can't they wait?" Rowan wondered and Mirél shook her head in response, "He'll be there soon."_

_ After Mirél left, Rowan turned around and walked over to her side of the bed. Éomer was already getting dressed. He pulled a shirt over his head and wrapped his arms around Rowan's waist. _

"_I love you" he whispered in her ear and Rowan bit her lip to suppress the wide grin beginning to form on her face. _

"_And I love you," Rowan replied and turned around to kiss Éomer._

Rowan woke up and exhaled, realizing it was still dark. Vivian looked to her with concern.

"Was it another nightmare?" she inquired.

"No, it was a good dream. It was a memory, actually," Rowan replied and told Vivian about it. When she was finished Vivian was happy for Rowan.

"Is this the first time you've had a good dream?" Vivian was just curious.

"I think so and I'm thankful," Rowan said, relieved, "I miss them."

"What was your dream about?" Vivian pressed.

"It was about…I think a few weeks after the wedding," Rowan replied.

"Oh, I see," Vivian realized and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"You're jumping to conclusions." Vivian merely shrugged.

"It's probably because you miss him," Vivian figured and placed a hand on Rowan's shoulder.

When it was time for them to move out again, the girls rode in the middle of the company. The land grew barren, scorched by fire. Vivian frowned, missing the trees and greenery.

"Smaug did this," Balin pointed out. That was the last anyone spoke. Everyone grew quiet, worry gnawing at the back of their minds. Rowan patted her horse's neck and glanced around. Even Fili and Kili were silently observing the landscape.

Bilbo had observed the trees and bushes disappear around him and when they reached the barren land, he was amazed. How could so much damage be done? The hobbit looked to the girls and noticed they didn't have any particularly set expression. Vivian was playing with a string on her dress and Rowan was eyeing the land. When they camped for the night, the group stopped on the western side of it. Thorin assigned some of the dwarves to their duties and sent out a scouting party. Balin, Fili, Kili, and Balin were chosen for it and while they scouted, the others waited.

Vivian took a seat on the ground next to Bofur and yawned. She wanted to get some rest, but not until it was alright for her to do so. As she scanned the camp they made, she spotted Rowan helping Oin and Gloin with the fire. Bombur was getting food ready for them and that was when the scouting party returned. A group consisting of Thorin, Dwalin, Rowan, and Nori, went out to meet them.

"There lies all that is left of Dale. The mountain's sides were green with woods and all the sheltered valley rich and pleasant in the days when the bells rang in that town," Balin said sadly and Dwalin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. As Balin continued to discuss how the mountain changed, a bird sounded from above.

The group looked up to see what it was and Bilbo dared not look. He didn't like the idea of birds trying to spy on them.

"Let us return! We can do no good here! And I don't like these dark birds, they look like spies of evil," Balin claimed, but Thorin wouldn't budge.

"The dragon is still alive and in the halls under the Mountain then- or I imagine so from the smoke," Bilbo mentioned.

"That does not prove it, though I don't doubt you are right. But he might be gone away some time, or he might be lying out on the mountain-side keeping watch, and still I expect smokes and steams would come out of the gates: all the hall within must be filled with his foul reek," Balin explained.

More noise from the crows above made the group weary and Thorin decided they should go back. Vivian stood when she noticed they had come back and gave Bilbo a smile. She then asked him how scouting had been.

"It was quite new to me. Balin, Fili, and Kili were the ones who did all the work," Bilbo admitted.

"I imagine scouting is fairly difficult," Vivian replied. Bilbo suddenly stood and approached Thorin.

"May I have a look at your map?" Bilbo inquired and Thorin handed it over. The hobbit then analyzed it. Vivian watched him look it over, hoping he could figure out where the door was.

Meanwhile, Rowan sat on the other side of the camp with Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, and Thorin. They didn't say much, but Rowan liked their company. It reminded her of the meeting between the lords of Rohan. They would assemble on various occasion and discuss matters with Éomer. Sometimes, Rowan would sit in on those meetings and listen to what the lords had to say. As Rowan glanced into the fire, she wondered where the door was hiding. If they couldn't reach it, the dwarves wouldn't be able to find their homeland. With a slight smile, Rowan straightened.

"Are you alright, lass?" Balin wondered quietly.

"I'm fine, Balin," she assured him.

Vivian watched Rowan interact. It was amusing to see her surrounded by the dwarves, easily conversing with them. She liked their company and Vivian assumed it made her miss Rohan. As queen, Rowan had many duties and from what Vivian had learned, the queen was able to sit in on meetings and discuss certain things with the lords. With a sigh, Vivian leaned back, deciding to fall back asleep. Soon, they would be off again to find the door. It was a bothersome thing. The door was invisible and only on a particular day could they find it.

Before Vivian fell asleep, she looked to find Rowan leaning against her pack with her arms folded across her chest. What was she thinking about? Was it about her dream or did she miss her family terribly? Vivian knew the feeling, but Rowan was like a sister to her. Knowing that they were together in this made Vivian confident that they would get back. Gandalf had been able to find a way for them to get back and hopefully he could get them back again. Then something hit Vivian, where in the world was Gandalf?

**I thought the dream was adorable, what about you? My mom has pointed out that I should be publishing my writing so that I will be able to sit on my butt all day, but I highly doubt that's going to happen haha I don't even have a publisher let a lone a solid book. Anyway, let me know what you think about the chapter. I'll update next Friday hopefully! Until next time :) **


	24. The Mountainside

**Fear not, this fic is not on hiatus nor am I dead. Sorry, last week got pretty busy and in the next two weeks will be my finals. I can't guarantee that I'll update next Friday or the Friday after that. It all depends on how focused I am. Also, have you seen the trailer for Thor 2: The Dark World?! I blame that movie trailer for part of my absence because I've been having crazy ideas. Anyway, thanks so much to those who have read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know as per usual. I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue I borrowed. Enjoy!**

**Guest: Hmmm...I wasn't even thinking about the King Arthur legend when I began this. Sadly, Vivian is not going to have powers. She is just a human. Rowan's dreaming of the future has no connection either :) Vivian's elf-like quality is because she was a dancer before- as mentioned in Head Over Heels- and I figured from all that dancing, she'd be graceful and such. Thanks for the review! **

Chapter Twenty- Four

The company continued to move their camp up the mountain several times. Thorin would send the younger dwarves and Balin to scout and one day, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo returned in excitement. Bilbo had found what he thought to be the door. He had walked along a narrow path and found it. There was no visible place to fit a key, but they had time.

When the three returned, they gushed about the door. The dwarves grew excited, ready to move out, but Thorin decided they stay the night before they moved. As they stayed at the camp one last night, the group sat around the fire. Rowan was already asleep and Vivian decided to sit with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Fili, and Kili.

"How are you, Miss Vivian?" Bilbo asked, striking up conversation.

"I'll be glad when Smaug is away from the mountain. I've never seen a dragon before, but I can imagine they're terrifying," Vivian mused and Thorin met her gaze.

"What about Gandalf?" Kili wondered, recalling the wizard.

"He'll be back…I hope," Vivian muttered.

"Where do you think he is?" Bilbo wondered, his gaze on Vivian.

"I'm sure he has business to attend to, the fate of the world and all that," Vivian figured and cracked a smile. She then looked to Thorin, "What will you do when you have Erebor again?"

"Rebuild it," Thorin replied simply and Vivian sighed.

"I'm assuming it's much nicer than Moria…well, I take that back. When I think of Moria, it's filled with corpses," Vivian mused and the dwarves looked at her.

In the time Bilbo had begun the conversation, Rowan woke up and wandered over to the group. She pressed a finger to her lips, silencing Fili and Kili. Suddenly, she grabbed Vivian's shoulder and the girl nearly jumped into the air as she cried out. The young dwarves began to laugh and even Thorin smiled a bit.

"What the hell are you trying to do?! You could have given me a heart attack," Vivian stated and punched Rowan's shoulder.

"I just wanted to try something," Rowan shrugged and took a seat beside her best friend.

"It wasn't very nice. What if I pushed you in a cave and locked you inside?" Vivian threatened.

"Considering the fact that it's exactly what we're going to be doing soon, I'll have to live with it. If I could make my way through the Misty Mountains, I'll try to get through Erebor the same way." Vivian shook her head.

"I'm never going to be unafraid of spiders," Vivian vowed.

"You'll outgrow it. What are you going to do when Lærwen wants you to kill a spider?" Vivian made a face.

"That is what men are for," Vivian insisted, folding her arms across her chest.

"What if there are no men around?" Dwalin wondered, joining the conversation.

"Running is the next best thing." The dwarves shook their heads.

"You should face your fears, lass," Balin advised.

"Even if you have fears, it would be best to face them," Thorin mentioned and Rowan nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll wait outside when you find Smaug. I'll…be the lookout," Rowan suggested suddenly.

"You can't be the lookout. Your eyes are horrible," Vivian pointed out, "Wait a minute, you're still worried about going into the mountain!"

Rowan rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"Let's just say that was adrenalin," Rowan mentioned.

"If you face your fear, I'll face mine," Vivian bargained. The dwarves were intrigued in this bargain.

"Fine, but if you never face spiders I will make you cut your hair," Rowan threatened and Vivian narrowed her eyes.

X_X_X

The next morning, Thorin decided the company set out, save Bofur and Bombur. They would guard the ponies and the camp. Vivian and Rowan were nearly left behind as well, but Vivian argued strongly against it. What if they needed someone who had small hands? Rowan was indifferent, but if Vivian was going up, she might as well go along.

As soon as the path narrowed, Vivian regretted her decision immediately. Vivian stood behind Bilbo and kept a steady hand on his shoulder in the event he would nearly fall. Rowan, on the other hand, was traipsing with ease along the ridge behind Dwalin. The dwarves were careful as rock debris slid off the side as they made their way. Rowan had her arm out near Dwalin's back and Vivian noticed. Even though there was rope tied around their waists, Rowan wasn't taking any chances. Kili was lowered down to the camp below when they made camp. Bofur came up to stay with the group while Bombur refused. Vivian figured that he was afraid of heights.

That night, some of the dwarves wandered beyond the camp, but they were quiet. Rowan and Vivian sat next to each other and exchanged glances. The door stood before them and Thorin gazed at the runes on the door. Bilbo's spirits had dwindled and he sat on the doorstep. He told the dwarves he was thinking and they continued like this for two days.

One day, as the company sat there, Thorin spoke up.

"Tomorrow beings the last week of autumn," he realized.

"And winter comes after autumn," Kili stated.

"And next year after that and our beards will grow till they hand down the cliff to the valley before anything happens here. What is our burglar doing for us? Since he has got an invisible ring, and ought to be a specially excellent performer now, I am beginning to think he might go through the Front Gate and spy things out a bit!" Dwalin reasoned.

Rowan and Vivian sat beside Bilbo and gazed at the hobbit in question. He sat there, thinking to himself. That night, Bilbo tossed and turned in his sleep. Vivian checked on him a few times, but was too tired to keep him company. When they woke up in the morning, the dwarves wandered around the mountain. Rowan and Vivian ended up braiding each other's hair. When they were finished, they looked at each other and laughed.

"I wish you could see your hair," Vivian admitted and Rowan gave her a look. She produced a metal spoon from her pack and looked into it. After seeing herself, Rowan gave Vivian a look and passed her the spoon. Vivian fell back laughing. Her hair was a mess.

"Let's just do what we normally do," Rowan decided and began taking apart the elaborate braids Vivian had woven into her hair.

When they were finished, they decided to head down to where the ponies were. Rowan wandered over to her horse and patted his nose.

"How is it you're so good with horses?" Vivian wondered and Rowan shrugged.

"Rohan is the horse capital of Middle Earth, Viv. I have to know my horses or I'll be booted out," Rowan explained and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"What is Mirkwood the capital of?" Vivian folded her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Mirkwood is the beautiful people capital of Middle Earth. Rivendell and Lothlorien are as well," Rowan explained with a serious expression.

"How in the hell can you keep a straight face?" Rowan bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"It's true," Rowan pointed out.

"I miss the beautiful people capital of Middle Earth," Vivian mentioned.

"You mean with your crazy father-in-law putting dwarves in prison?" Rowan inquired and Vivian instantly shook her head.

"No, _my_ Mirkwood; the place without spiders, the place where Thandien broke his arm," Vivian explained.

"We'll get back. I bet Mirél is taking good care of everyone. I'm glad we have her." Vivian nodded in agreement.

When the girls got back to the camp, Bilbo remained where he was. They approached the hobbit and kept him company.

"Everyone is on edge. You can't blame the dwarves for wanting to get inside as quickly as possible," Rowan pointed out, looking on the bright side.

"It is within their grasp," Vivian added.

Silence then fell upon the three until Rowan spoke up. She stood from her sitting position and walked over to where Thorin was.

"Can I see the map?" Rowan wondered and watched as Thorin pulled it out of his coat. He met Rowan's gaze as he handed it to her.

Rowan wouldn't say she had a knack for maps, but she liked looking at them. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to read them correctly. As she scanned the page, recollecting what the runes meant, her eyes rested on the picture of the hand pointing to the side of the mountain. Rowan's gaze moved to scan the mountainside and then frowned. She was practically useless at reading maps even when Éomer showed her. She was almost always half-listening when he tried to explain things about maps.

Thorin looked up when Rowan held out the map for him.

"Did you discover anything?" he wondered, putting the map back in his coat.

"I'm not the best with maps. I just wanted to see if there was anything we were missing that stuck out to me," Rowan explained and gave Thorin a slight smile before returning to where Vivian and Bilbo sat.

A few minutes later, there was a cracking noise. Bilbo's eyes went to the stone and noticed a bird knocking something against it. Suddenly, Bilbo called all the dwarves to the side of the mountain and everyone except Bombur came over.

"It's the thrush," Vivian pointed out and the dwarves realized it was the entrance.

"We have to wait," Bilbo stated and they waited until the sun went down. As soon as it did, Bilbo called for the key. Thorin came forward and held the key in his hand. When he fitted it into the hole the thrush had created, it fit perfectly. The dwarves then pushed on the door and it opened. It turned out that the door was only five feet, so the girls stood back. Vivian didn't want to crawl through and Rowan didn't like the idea of the entrance being completely dark, but what did she expect? Smaug wouldn't go around illuminating the place just for fun.

The group didn't see the end of the tunnel and stood, debating who should go in or if they should all go in, but Thorin was the one who made the final decision.

**It's a bit of a filler mixed with parts of the book. In the book, the door is apparently 5 feet tall and the girls are taller than that, so that's why they waited behind. Next chapter will be up...oh goodness I hope I can get it up next Friday, but if not I'll see if I can get it up during the week. Until next time! **


	25. Into the Tunnel

**I'm not dead! I promise! This week was just crazy. I finished the semester and now I have time to write to my heart's content. Updates will still be every Friday unless something changes and I get my butt in gear. I STILL haven't seen Iron Man 3, but hopefully tomorrow I'll get to. If there are any grammar mistake let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! You guys are amazing! I don't own The Hobbit or the dialogue I used! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Now is the time for our esteemed Mr. Baggins, who has proved himself a good companion on our long road, and a hobbit full of courage and resource far exceeding the usual allowance- now is the time for him to perform the service for which he was included in our Company; now is the time for him to earn his Reward," Thorin stated and continued on. Both Vivian and Rowan tuned out the rest of it. Bilbo, though, grew angry at being put up to the task.

"If you mean to think it is my job to go into the secret passage first, O Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, may your beard grow ever longer," Bilbo said, "say so at once and have done! I might refuse. I have got you out of two messes already, which were hardly in the original bargain, so that I am, I think, already owed some reward. But 'third time pays for all" as my father used to say, and somehow I don't think I shall refuse. Perhaps I have begun to trust my luck more than I used to in the old days, but anyway I think I will go and have a peep at once and get it over. Now who is coming with me?"

Vivian would have volunteered if she felt comfortable in the opening, but the opening wasn't big enough for her. Rowan didn't even consider going in. She would stay outside and watch for Orcs or Wargs. Balin, though volunteered to go with him for a little bit. The old dwarf and hobbit then set out into the hole.

"I hope Bilbo's alright," Vivian muttered and Rowan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright. You know what he has on his side," Rowan muttered and the girls exchanged looks.

"I should have gone with him. Dragons aren't really keen on the scent of humans," Vivian muttered.

"I would assume dragons know the scent of humans very well since Laketown is nearby," Thorin mentioned.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Balin emerged with Bilbo at his side. Clutching something to his chest, Bilbo held it out for Thorin to see. The dwarves were overjoyed to see a piece of the treasure. The stars lit up the sky and when the girls were handed the cup that Bilbo had retrieved and gazed at the craftsmanship.

"It's so beautiful," Vivian noted and Rowan agreed with her.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and everyone grew weary. Vivian clutched the cup and held onto Rowan. Smaug was leaving the mountain, looking for them.

"Quick! Quick! The door! The tunnel! It's no good here," Bilbo warned them. Bofur stopped their movement with his yell.

"My cousins! Bombur and Bifur- we have forgotten them, they are down in the valley!" Bofur cried.

"They will be slain, and all our ponies too, and all our stores lost," Dwalin groaned, "We can do nothing."

"Nonsense," Thorin said, "We cannot leave them. Get inside Mr. Baggins and Balin, and you too Fili and Kili- the dragon shan't have all of us. Now you others, where are the ropes? Be quick!"

Rowan and Vivian helped the dwarves pull up Bifur and Bombur. The dwarves didn't think they would be any use, but Vivian and Rowan were at the back, pulling as much as they could. They were able to get Bifur and Bombur into the entrance before Smaug appeared. Everyone clamored into the tunnel and shut the door right before Smaug lit up the side of the mountain with fire. The only thing keeping the door open was a rock in the side that Smaug didn't notice.

"That'll be the end of our poor beasts," Thorin remarked, "Nothing can escape Smaug once he sees it. Here we are and here we shall have to stay, unless any one fancies tramping the long open miles back to the river with Smaug on the watch."

As they waited, Rowan sat nearest to the door. She was sitting, with her arms folded over her chest, coming to the conclusion that she would get out of this tunnel alive and be perfectly alright when they were able to get out. As Vivian crawled over to Rowan, the girls leaned against each other and gazed out the small crack in the door. It was dark and they were tired.

"You should get some rest, Viv," Rowan advised and Vivian rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

In the morning, both Vivian and Rowan woke up and stretched as much as they could. The dwarves were arguing over what to do next, with the door propped open. Soon, they began to blame Bilbo. Rowan and Vivian tried to stick up for him, but Bilbo fought back.

"What else do you suppose a burglar is to do? I was not engaged to kill dragons, that is warrior's work, but to steal treasure. I made the best beginning I could. Did you expect me to trot back with the whole hoard of Thror on my back? If there is any grumbling to be done, I think I might have a say. You ought to have brought five hundred burglars not one. I am sure it reflects great credit on your grandfather, but you cannot pretend that you ever made the vast extent of his wealth clear to me. I should want hundreds of years to bring it all up, if I was fifty times as big, and Smaug as tame as a rabbit," Bilbo argued. The dwarves grew quiet then.

"What then do you propose we should do, Mr. Baggins?" Thorin asked nicely.

"I have no idea at the moment- if you mean about removing the treasure. That obviously depends entirely on some new turn of luck and the getting rid of Smaug. Getting rid of dragonsis not at all in my line, but I will do my best to think about it. Personally, I have no hopes at all, and wish I was safe back at home," Bilbo replied.  
"Never mind that for the moment! What are we to do now, today?" one of the dwarves demanded.

"Well, if you really want my advice, I should say we can do nothing but stay where we are. By day we can no doubt creep out safely enough to take the air. Perhaps before long one or two could be chosen to go back to the store by the river and replenish our supplies. But in the meanwhile everyone outght to be wll inside the tunnel by night.

"Now I will make you an offer. I have got my ring and will creep down this very noon-then if ever Smaug ought to be napping- and see what he is up to. Perhaps something will turn up. "Ever worm has his weak spot," as my father used to say, though I am sure it was not from personal experience," Bilbo explained.

The dwarves agreed to Bilbo's idea and he began thinking about other things. Rowan and Vivian sat across from each other and looked at the light coming from the door.

"This is driving me crazy. I need something to do," Vivian muttered and Rowan sighed.

"You never told us about the other battles you've been in," Kili mentioned, scooting closer to the girls.

"All that's left is the final battle. We could also talk about that assassination attempt in Rohan," Rowan suggested and the young dwarf pondered the options.

"What was the final battle like?" Fili wondered and Vivian looked to Rowan.

"I wasn't allowed to go." Rowan bit back a grin.

"It was dangerous, Viv. None of us would have let you gone either way. I almost regretted going," Rowan recalled.

"You were brought back on the verge of death," Vivian scolded and Rowan nodded. She told the tale to the best of her ability.

_Suddenly, as the Orcs settled, Aragorn was drawn toward the Eye. Rowan felt a headache threaten her mind, but she fought against it, knowing that Sauron was prying once again. Images of blood and dead bodies flashed in her mind, but Rowan remained composed. She took a deep breath and let the images ease from her mind. Once Rowan was calm, Aragorn had turned to face Gandalf. _

"_For Frodo," Aragorn said quietly so that what remained of the fellowship could hear. Rowan felt anticipation run through her system as she watched first Pippin and then Merry follow behind. _

_ Then, everyone charged, giving battle cries. Rowan ran as fast as her injury would allow and came in contact with her first Orc. She blocked with one sword and used the other stab the Orc in front of her. Éomer had a shield at his disposal and was battering Orcs with it, knocking them down. As Orcs swamped them, Rowan continued to cut Orcs down. Soon enough, the Nazgûl cry echoed from above and Rowan groaned. Then, another cry entered the mix. _

"_The eagles; the eagles are coming!" Pippin explained, looking up in the sky. _

"_Thank God," Rowan said, glancing quickly at the sky, and then returned to her immediate battle. Her swords were coated in black blood and Rowan's arm was a bit bruised from the constant battering. The Orcs rammed into her a few times, but she'd only push back. _

_ Éomer watched, for a few seconds, as Rowan rammed into an orc and spun to behead it. A smile came to his face, but it was short lived. He was faced with two Orcs who were taunting him, so Éomer hit them with his shield, blindsiding them, and then killed them. _

_ Rowan, after a while, felt her adrenaline fading, but heard a troll in the background. She immediately looked for Aragorn and found him sparring with the great beast. Its sword was probably the size of Aragorn, but he found back with gusto. Soldiers around Rowan eyed the troll cautiously and Legolas could be heard. Rowan's eyes widened as she watched Aragorn fall to the ground. The troll was going to kill him, but no one could get through. _

_ During Rowan's lapse in what was going on, an Orc came up from behind her and attacked. Rowan felt her breastplate crack and she immediately spun around. The Orc took Rowan's hesitation and swung its sword, disarming her completely. In a moment of panic, Rowan pulled a few knives from her belt and threw them, but it wasn't enough. The Orc deflected all but one and it was in the monster's shoulder. Rowan felt hot blood run down the side of her head as she was hit and then she was out. _Damn it, I wanted to see the Eye fall. Why am I always distracted?_ Rowan thought to herself as she went under._

The dwarves watched as Rowan rubbed the side of her head where a scar resided.

"If only I had paid attention, I would have successfully been through a battle without injury," Rowan muttered and Vivian patted her shoulder.

"You should consider yourself fortunate," Thorin muttered and Rowan met his gaze.

"I thank Béma every day for giving me this chance to live," Rowan replied and bowed her head.

"Who is Béma?" Ori asked innocently.

"You pray to Mahal, Master dwarf, I pray to Béma. I believe the elves know Béma as the Vala Oromë, the Hunter," Rowan recalled and Ori nodded in understanding. After the talk died down, Vivian couldn't find Bilbo.

"Where'd Bilbo run off to?" Vivian asked aloud. The dwarves looked around and couldn't find him.

"He must be lost," Dwalin assumed.

"Maybe he went to see if Smaug was napping," Rowan suggested and that caused the dwarves to stop looking around.

Suddenly, Bilbo came running out. He looked as though he had been scorched. The dwarves helped him and Bilbo sat there still in panic.

"Did you run into Smaug?" Vivian asked at his side. Off to the side, a thrush began beating the shell of a nut or a rock on the side of the cave. Bilbo grumbled in frustration and tried to make it flee.

"Drat that bird! I believe he is listening and I don't like the look of him," Bilbo admitted.

"Leave him alone," Thorin advised, "Thrushes are good and friendly- this is a very old bird indeed, and is maybe the last left of the ancient breed that used to live about here, tame to the hands of my father and grandfather. There were a long-lived and magival race, and this might even be one of those that were alive then, a couple of hundreds of years or more ago. The Men of Dale used to have the trick of understanding their language, and used them for messengers to fly to the Men of the Lake and elsewhere."

"Well, he'll have news to take to Laketown all right, if that is what he is after; though I don't suppose there are any people left there that trouble with thrush-language," Bilbo mused. The dwarves, not paying much attention, insisted that Bilbo describe his encounter with Smaug. Off to the side, Rowan and Vivian pondered what Bilbo had said.

"We could get a message to someone in Laketown," Rowan whispered.

"Who would be able to speak bird?" Vivian mocked and earned a look for her best friend.

"I'm sure someone in Laketown is a descendant of the men of Dale. It might be an idea if we ever get into trouble or discover something," Rowan advised.

Soon enough, the sun went down and it was dark. Bilbo interrupted the dwarves as they discussed the ways to slay a dragon and other ideas.

"I am sure we are very unsafe here and I don't see the point of sitting here. The dragon has withered all the pleasant green, and anyway the nigh has come and it is cold. But I feel it in my bones that this place will be attacked again. Smaug knows now how I came down to this hall, and you can trust him to guess where the other end of the tunnel is. He will break all this side of the Mountain to bits, if necessary, to stop up our entrance, and if we are smashed with it the better he will like it," Bilbo explained.

"You are very gloomy, Mr. Baggins! What has not Smaug blocked the lower end, then, if he is so eager to keep us out? He has not, or we should have heard him," Thorin reasoned.

**I went on the Lord of the Rings wiki and discovered that the dwarves don't exactly like Rohan...because one of the Rohirrim killed Scatha- Smaug's father- and sent the dwarves the dragon's teeth. It angered the dwarves because he didn't give the dwarves any gold. I'm not exactly going to have Thorin hate Rowan for being from Rohan because I didn't realize that in the beginning. Let's just say that Rowan has proven herself. Anyway, what did you think? This was mainly book stuff and I'm overly eager to begin writing the Battle of Five Armies scenes, but we'll take this one chapter at a time hehe Hope you enjoy!**


	26. Shut the door!

**I apologize for it being a day late. I finished it at 1am and was too exhausted to publish it. I just realized that there's only a few chapters left of The Hobbit, but don't worry I'm going past the end of book. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue taken from it. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Six

"I don't know, I don't know- because at first he wanted to try and lure me in again, I suppose, and now perhaps because he is waiting till after tonight's hunt, or because he does not want to damage his bedroom if he can help it- but I wish you would not argue. Smaug will be coming out at any minute now, and our only hope is to get well in the tunnel and shut the door," Bilbo explained. He looked at the dwarves expectantly and then they agreed to shut it after a while. Dwalin would shut the door and Rowan took a deep breath, dreading that moment. Vivian rubbed her shoulder to calm her down.

"The sooner you get over this, the better," Vivian decided and Rowan nodded.

"I don't want to be trapped in here," Rowan muttered and listened to the dwarves talk about Smaug and the treasure awaiting them.

"We knew it would be a desperate venture and we know that still; and I still think that when we have won it will be time enough to think what to do about it. As for your share, Mr. Baggins, I assure you we are more than grateful and you shall choose your own sixteenth, as soon as we have anything to divide. I am sorry if you are worried about transport, and I admit the difficulties are great- the lands have not become less wild with the passing of time, rather the reverse- but we will do whatever we can for you, and take our share of the cost when the time comes. Believe me or not as you like! Rowan and Vivian, you may take you shares as you please," Thorin added and the girls nodded.

"I don't need much, actually. Neither of us wants much of the treasure," Vivian mentioned and the dwarves looked at her strangely.

"All we want is to get back to our homes," Rowan elaborated.

The dwarves understood and went on to discuss the treasure. Balin and Thorin were recollecting the hoard and Thorin muttered, "The Arkenstone! The Arkenstone!"

"What is the Arkenstone?" Vivian dared to ask.

"It was like a globe with a thousand faces; it shone like silver in the firelight, like water in the sun, like snow under the stars, like rain upon the moon!" Thorin described and Rowan furrowed her brow. To her, Thorin looked obsessed with the object. Suddenly, Bilbo called out.

"Shut the door! I fear that dragon in my marrow. I like this silence far less than the uproar of my last night. Shut the door before it's too late!" Bilbo begged and Thorin kicked the stone away. The door closed loudly and Vivian felt Rowan clutching at her shirt.

Thorin decided that they should go further into the tunnel and he was wise because a few moments later, the side of the mountain was covered in fire. Everyone felt the rumbling and latched on to something nearby. They hurried deeper into the tunnel to escape and Smaug's roar could be heard. The mountainside continued to shake as Smaug smashed into it. After a while, the noise stopped and the dwarves were slightly relieved.

X_X_X

They didn't know how long they had sat there. The dwarves spoke little and ate next to nothing. When Thorin had enough, he spoke.

"Let us try the door! I must feel the wind on my face soon or die. I think I would rather be smashed by Smaug in the open than suffocate in here!" Thorin complained and the dwarves went to work trying to find the door again. To their dismay, the path was blocked by fallen rock debris and there was no chance the door could be opened again.

"We are trapped! This is the end! We will die here," Dori complained, but Bilbo was optimistic.

"Cone, come!" he encouraged, "'While there's life there's hope!' as my father used to say, and "Third time pays for all." I am going _down_ the tunnel once again. I have been that way twice, when I knew there was a dragon ar rge other end, so I will risk a third visit when I am no longer sure. Anyway the only way out is down. And I think this time you had better all come with me."

Thorin stepped forward to join Bilbo first and then the others joined.

"Now do be careful and as quiet as you can be!" Bilbo cautioned, "There may be no Smaug at the bottom, but then again there may be. Don't let us take any unnecessary risks!"

The company made their way down the tunnel and made noise as they went. While Bilbo, Vivian, and Rowan could be stealthy, the dwarves were not. Bilbo put on his ring and continued a bit further. When the company got closer, they halted. Soon, they heard Bilbo's cries.

"Light! Can anybody make a light?" Bilbo demanded. Gloin and Oin went to supply Bilbo with what he needed and they saw Bilbo scrambled back and forth across the treasure room with his light shining.

Rowan wanted to join him just to get out of the small space, but Thorin was blocking the way. Vivian grabbed onto her shoulder to keep track of her.

"Thorin! Balin! Oin! Gloin! Fili! Kili! The light's gone out! Someone come and find me and help me!" Bilbo yelled. The only thing the rest of the company could hear was the word "help."

"Now what on earth or under is has happened? Certainly not the dragon, or he would not go on squeaking," Thorin complained and they waited for the dragon. When the beast didn't sound, Thorin made up his mind, "Come, one of you, get another light or two. It seems we have got to go and help our burglar."

Everyone left the tunnel and Rowan let out a breath as they entered the large area. They soon found Bilbo and he explained it was only a bat that had startled him, causing him to drop the torch. When the dwarves looked at the treasure, they were in awe. Rowan and Vivian took a seat on a big pile and relaxed, stretching their legs. They had to crawl their way through the tunnel because they were too tall. The dwarves began to go through the treasure while Bilbo and the girls merely looked around.

"Mr. Baggins! Here is the first payment of your reward! Cast off your old coat and put on this," Thorin advised, throwing something at Bilbo. Rowan and Vivian watched him and they admired the craftsmanship.

"It's mithril, Bilbo," Rowan explained and the hobbit looked up as she approached.

"You both should find something," Bilbo suggested, but Vivian shook her head.

"I doubt anything around here will be our size. Besides, we don't need fine armor," Vivian explained with a smile.

Balin, off to the side, had found a few items that might interest the girls, so he called them over. Vivian took the armor from Balin and held it up for Rowan. It had an intricate sewing pattern and Rowan shrugged.

"You should have it, Viv," Rowan suggested.

"Why are there bodices in a golden hoard?" Vivian inquired, taking the piece.

"Let's be thankful they're here and go change," Rowan suggested, pulling Vivian away somewhere secluded. There was a giant pile of treasure and the girls enlisted Bilbo to keep watch. When Vivian was changed, she grinned and had Rowan tighten the back. Rowan needed the same help and when the girls were finished, they walked out to return to where they sat. As they sat, Rowan hid knives all over her new bodice.

"Thorin, what next? We are armed, but what good has any armor ever been before against Smaug the Dreadful? This treasure is not yet won back. We are not looking for gold yet, but for a way of escape; and we have tempted luck too long," Bilbo warned.

"You speak the truth. Let us go! I will guide you. Not in a thousand years should I forget the ways of this palace," Thorin stated confidently and led the group. The company followed Thorin, but Bilbo and the girls were having slight trouble getting through. Right before Bilbo gave up, Thorin halted.

"Why'd we stop?" Vivian inquired, looking around.

"This is the great chamber of Thror, the hall of feasting and of council. Not far off now is the Front Gate," Thorin explained. As they passed through, Vivian shivered at the sight of the decaying bodies and the overturned furniture.

"I hear water running," Rowan told Vivian quietly. Sure enough, everyone heard it.

"There is the birth of the Running River. From here is hastens to the Gate. Let us follow it!" Thorin urged and hurried, leaving most of the company behind. Rowan helped Bombur off his feet as they made their way and reached the Front Gate. The company gazed out at it in awe and Vivian let out a breath. She was exhausted from all that venturing. Bats suddenly woke from their slumber and flew in every direction, startled. Rowan and Vivian ducked as they passed, letting out gasps as the bats nearly hit them.

"Well, I never expected to be looking _out_ of this door. And I never expected to be so pleased to see the sun again, and to feel the wind on my face. But, ow, this wind is cold!" Bilbo complained.

"At least there is wind," Vivian mentioned.

"It seems to be late morning and so I suppose it is more of less breakfast time- if there is any breakfast to have. But I don't feel that Smaug's front doorstep is the safest place for a meal. Do let's go somewhere where we can sit quiet for a bit," Bilbo encouraged and Rowan folded her arms across her chest. She didn't care for food at the moment.

"Quite right! And I think I know which way we should go: we ought to make for the old look-out post at the South-West corner of the mountain," Balin decided and Vivian groaned.

"How far is that?" Bilbo asked, reading Vivian's mind.

"Five hours march, I should think. It will be rough going. The road from the Gate along the left edge of the stream seems all broken up. But look down there! The river loops suddenly east across Dale in front of the ruined town. At that point there was once a bridge, leading to steep stairs that climbed up the right banl, and so to a road running towards Ravenhill. There is- or was- a path that left the road and climbed up to the post. A hard climb, too, even if the old steps are still there," Balin explained and Vivian ran a hand down the side of her face. She didn't want to climb all that way just to get some food.

"Dear me! More walking and more climbing without breakfast! I wonder how many breakfasts and other meals, we have missed inside hat nasty clockless, timeless hole?" Bilbo wondered. None of the company recalled, except Ori, who had his book.

"I think it has been two nights and a day," Ori muttered.

"Come, come! Don't call my palace a nasty hole! You wait till it has been cleaned and redecorated," Thorin said in a good mood.

"What's got grumpypants in a good mood?" Vivian whispered to Rowan.

"He's home, Viv. If we were home right now, I'd kiss the ground," Rowan replied with a grin.

"That won't be till Smaug's dead. In the meanwhile, where is he? I would give a good breakfast to know. I hope he is not up on the Mountain looking down at us," Bilbo hoped, worrying the dwarves.

"We must move away from here. I feel as if his eyes were on the back of my head," Dori stated.

"It's a cold and lonesome place. There may be drink, but I see no sign of food. A dragon would always be hungry in such parts," Bombur added.

"Come on! Come on! Let us follow Balin's path," the company decided.

Rowan and Vivian walked together as they made their way to the outpost with the others. Bilbo was at the rear, breathing heavily. It was slow going as they went and Vivian was complaining.

"Dear lord, Viv. Do I have to carry you like when we first came to this place?" Rowan inquired and Vivian let out a breathy laugh.

"I think your knees would give out. Besides, your thigh wouldn't permit you to do that anymore. That old wound is still giving you trouble," Vivian mentioned.

"My ribs are fine now, thanks for asking." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"The elves helped you heal. I had a feeling you were doing better," Vivian stated as Rowan helped her to the top of a ledge.

Soon enough, they stopped behind Balin.

"Here, in the old days we used to always keep watchmen, and that door behind leads into a rock-hewn chamber that was made here as a guardroom. There were several places like it round the Mountain. But there seemed small need for watching in the days of our prosperity, and the guards were made over comfortable, perhaps-otherwise we might have had longer warning of the coming of the dragon, and things might have been different. Still, here we can now lie hid and sheltered for a while, and can see much without being seen," Balin explained.

"Not much use, if we have been seen coming here," Dori muttered.

"We must take our chance of that. We can go no further today," Thorin decided.

"Here, here!" Bilbo agreed and collapsed onto the ground to rest. The company sat down and Vivian let out a breath as she did. Rowan smiled and sat down beside her best friend.

"I'm ready for much needed rest," Vivian concluded and rested her head against Rowan's shoulder.

**What did you think? I'm trying to insert the girls in when I can and I think it's working. I've heard they start filming the stuff for the Battle of Five Armies on Monday! I just want another video blog from Peter Jackson haha Until next time!**


	27. The Beast is dead!

**I'm not dead! I promise! I was just waylaid for a bit and on an island with no internet...no joke. There's a part in here from Head Over Heels! We're inching closer to the Battle of Five Armies! If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added their fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own the Hobbit or dialogue from the book. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The company sat there for a while, growing bored. Rowan was checking her weapons when Kili spoke up.

"You didn't tell us about the assassination attempt in Rohan," Kili mentioned. Rowan looked up from her knives and grinned.

"I don't think that's the last time the Haradrim will try to kill us," Rowan muttered, her gaze returning to her knives.

"Tell us about it," Fili insisted and Rowan exhaled. She recounted the tale as best she could.

_ Wooden floorboards creaked as Brogan took his quiet steps. He reached King Éomer's side of the bed and lifted the knife. Just as he was about to stab him, the king opened his eyes and grabbed Brogan's arm. Queen Rowan woke with a start and scrambled to the other side of the room. Éomer was much stronger than Brogan and disarmed his quickly. The knife clattered to the floor and as Brogan was thrown against the wall, the queen ran from the room. Brogan cried out as King Éomer stabbed him in the side and Brogan fell to the ground. _

_ After Brogan had entered the room, Gifre took his chance. King Elessar was sleeping peacefully and Gifre slowly approached his bedside. Gondor would fall into chaos if King Elessar was murdered and Gifre would be paid for his service to Brogan and the Haradrim. Suddenly, his stealth betrayed him and a floor board emitted a loud creaking noise at the king's bedside. King Elessar opened his eyes instantly and drew a knife from under his pillow. Gifre didn't even have time to react as the king lodged the long knife in his throat. The traitor choked on his own blood, leaving a mess on the floor as he fell. Aragorn took his knife from the man's neck and gazed at him curiously. _

_ Rowan ran down the hall, but was intercepted by Daeron. He grabbed Rowan and wrapped an arm around her neck, using the other to point a knife at her throat. A door opened and Rowan watched as Vivian came out with a knife of her own. She held it out in front of her body. _

"_Let her go," Vivian ordered in a strong voice. _

"_Come any closer and I will slit her throat," Daeron threatened and Rowan scanned Vivian's face. The man was almost suffocating Rowan. _

"_Don't hurt her," Vivian pleaded and her face softened. Rowan was waiting for someone to come down the hallway to distract this man. _

"_Drop the knife, girl," Daeron ordered and Vivian looked Rowan. There was no response from Rowan, so Vivian took it as her own choice. _

_ There were sudden footsteps from the hall and Daeron looked over his shoulder to find Mirél with a kitchen knife in her hand. Vivian smiled at the idea of this man being trapped. Legolas was behind Vivian and she let out a breath knowing there were two others who could save Rowan if she couldn't. Daeron turned toward the new woman and Vivian took her chance. She crept up behind the man and stabbed him in the back twice, leaving the knife embedded in his back. Rowan let out a gasp as he fell to the floor. His knife had cut her collar bone and she was bleeding. Mirél came to Rowan's side and both doors opened down the hall. Éomer and Aragorn rushed toward Rowan and Vivian. Mirél was sitting at Rowan's side, holding a cloth to her neck. Vivian was off to the side, crying on Legolas' shoulder. _

"_What happened?" Éomer demanded and Mirél met his gaze. _

"_Lady Vivian saved Rowan, my king," Mirél said simply._

"Were you frightened?" Ori asked both girls.

"Indeed," Vivian replied, exchanging a look with Rowan.

"I didn't escape unscathed," Rowan pointed out and showed the scar she bore on her collar.

"You should count yourself lucky for living this long," Dwalin pointed out, entering into the conversation. He couldn't help but listen to the tale.

"I've been very lucky," Rowan mused with a smirk.

"When was this?" Thorin dared to ask.

"Viv, how long ago was it? I can't remember," Rowan turned to her best friend.

"It was at least a year before I had Thandien," Vivian recalled.

"That's right. Our sons are the same age," Rowan remembered and smiled at the mention of her son, "I hope they haven't driven the Gondorians insane."

"That had to be at least eight years ago…sixty years into the future," Vivian figured with a grin.

"It's getting late. One of us should keep watch tonight," Thorin advised and Dwalin stayed up.

Vivian set out her bedroll beside Bilbo and fell asleep quickly. Rowan, on the other hand, stayed up a bit longer. Thorin took a seat next to her and she stretched, making her joints crack.

"When do you suppose Erebor will be ready to accept visitors?" Rowan inquired.

"I would hope in a year," Thorin mused.

"My husband and I had to rebuild Helm's Deep after the siege. The wall was completely destroyed and it took a long while, at least several months," Rowan explained.

"Erebor will be a much different project. I have not seen all the damage," Thorin mentioned.

"I'm sure you'll have Erebor ready within a year." There was a hint of a smile on Thorin's face at Rowan's words.

"You're very wise for your age," Thorin noted.

"I'm older than I look. Living in Middle Earth in a time of war makes you aware. You're younger than you look," Rowan countered with a grin.

"Dwarves live longer than humans," Thorin replied.

"What would your occupation be if you weren't destined to be king?" Rowan was curious.

"I would be a blacksmith. That is how I was able to help my people after Smaug attacked. I took work in the villages of men," Thorin explained.

"Were there any dwarf princesses you had your eye on?" Rowan asked and Thorin gave her a look, "I'm simply curious."

"No, there were none. I suppose you had many suitors," Thorin assumed and Rowan started laughing.

"I didn't have any suitors…at least none that I liked. Vivian helped to drive them away and I'm glad. If we hadn't been friends, neither of us would have met our husbands or you," Rowan explained.

"You're in haste to return home," Thorin assumed.

"I have to get back to my family. I doubt they know where I am," Rowan realized.

"You will get back to your time soon enough," Thorin assured her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He then walked over to his bed roll and went to sleep. Rowan looked over to Vivian and smiled.

X_X_X

The next morning was quiet. No one knew what was going on and it worried the dwarves. Crows began to sound outside.

"Something strange is happening. The time has gone for the autumn wanderings; and these are birds that dwell always in the land; there are starlings and flocks of finches; and far off there are many carrion birds as if a battle were afoot," Thorin mused.

"There is that old thrush again! He seems to have escaped, when Smaug smashed the mountain-side, but I don't suppose the snails have!" Bilbo pointed out. The thrush sang and listened and then continued.

"I believe he is trying to tell us something, but I cannot follow the speech of such birds, it is very quick and difficult. Can you make it out, Baggins?" Balin wondered.

"Not very well," Bilbo admitted, "but the old fellow seems very excited."

"I only wish he was a raven," Balin muttered.

"I thought you did not like them! You seemed very shy of them, when we came this way before," one of the dwarves pointed out.

"Those were crows! And nasty suspicious-looking creatures at that, and rude as well. You must have heard the ugly names they were calling after us. But the ravens are different. There used to be great friendship between them and the people of Thror; and they often brought us secret news, and were rewarded with such bright things they coveted to hide in their dwellings.

"They live many a year, and their memories are long, and they hand on their wisdom to their children. I knew many among the ravens of the rocks when I was a dwarf-lad. This very height was once named Ravenhill, because there was a wise and famous pair, old Carc and his wife, that lived here above the guard-chamber. But I don't suppose that any of that ancient breed linger here now," Balin explained.

With those words, the thrush flew away so suddenly.

"We may not understand him, but that old bird understands us, I am sure," Balin stated, "Keep watch now, and see what happens."

Soon enough, the thrush returned, but not alone. Behind him flew a decrepit raven. Vivian nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the raven speak in the common tongue. The raven stopped near Thorin.

"O Thorin son of Thrain, and Balin son of Fundin. I am Roäc son of Carc. Carc is dead, but he was well known to you once. It is a hundred years and three and fifty since I came out of the egg, but I do not forget what my father told me. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old. Most of my people are abroad, for there are great tidings in the South-some tidings of joy to you, and some you will not think so good. Behold! The birds are gathering back again to the Mountain and to Dale from the South and East and West, for word has gone out that Smaug is dead!" Roäc croaked.

"Dead! Dead? Dead! Then we have been in needless fear- and the treasure is ours!" the dwarves cheered.

"Yes, dead," Roäc confirmed, "The thrush, may his feathers never fall, saw him doe, and we may trust his words. He saw him fall in the battle with the men of Esgaroth the third night back from now at the rising of the moon."

"I can't believe it. The beast is dead," Vivian whispered to Rowan.

"So much for joy, Thorin Oakenshield. You may go back to your hall in safety; all the treasure is yours- for the moment. But many are gathering hither beside the birds. The news of the death of the guardian has already gone far and wide, and the legend of the wealth of Thror has not lost in the telling during many years; many are eager for a share of the spoil. Already a host of elves is on the way, and carrion birds are with them hoping for battle and slaughter. By the lake men murmur that their sorrows are due to the dwarves; for they are homeless and many have died, and Smaug has destroyed their town. They too think to find amends from your treasure, whether you are alive or dead," Roäc continued once the dwarves quieted down.

"We need to get ready," Rowan whispered to Vivian, coming to the realization that they'd have to defend the treasure.

"Your own wisdom must decide you course; but thirteen is small remnant of the great folk of Durin that once dwelt here, and now are scattered far. If you will listen to my counsel, you will not trust the Master of the Lake-men, but rather him that shot the dragon with his bow. Bard is he, of the race of Dale, of the line of Girion; he is a grim man but true," Roäc stated, but was cut off by Vivian.

"Bard killed him?" Vivian was surprised, but Rowan shot her a look.

"We would see peace once more among dwarves and men and elves after the long desolation; but it may cost you dear in gold. I have spoken," Roäc finished.

"Our thanks, Roäc Carc's son. You and your people shall not be forgotten. But none of our gold shall thieves take or the violent carry off while we are alive. If you would earn out thanks still more, bring us news of any that draw near. Also I would beg of you, if any of you are still young and strong of wing, that you would send messengers to our kin in the mountains of the North, both west from here and east, and tell them of our plight. But go specifically to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills, for he has many people well-armed, and dwells nearest to this place. Bid him hasten!" Thorin explained.

"I will not say if this counsel be good or bad," Roäc said, "but I will do what can be done."

"Back now to the Mountain! We have little time to lose," Thorin advised and off the company went, back to where the hoard of gold resided.

**How did you like it? I don't know about you, but I liked the beginning of the chapter when they waited. It was nice, I thought. Anyway, I'm going for the next update being on Friday. I will try my utmost best. Until next time!**


	28. Fortifications

**Oh my goodness everybody! I updated on time! So according to WETA, the Desolation of Smaug trailer will be out with Man of Steel. Who else is excited? If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue. Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"And little food to use," Bilbo added, causing Rowan and Vivian to grin.

"Back to the Mountain!" the rest of the company cried in unison.

On Thorin's orders, the company explored the rest of the Mountain. All of the gates had been destroyed except for the Front Gate. Thorin stood near it and gazed at the towering structure. Rowan walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"At least this gate isn't destroyed," Rowan resolved with a reassuring smile.

"I have an idea," Thorin said, mainly to himself. He turned to his company who were looking through the debris, "We ought to fortify this gate so that no one may enter the Mountain without consent."

The dwarves agreed and went to work immediately. Vivian and Rowan helped as much as they could. Ravens continued to come in and out of the Mountain, bearing news from the outside world. Vivian stayed away from the ravens as much as she could. The fact that they could speak bothered her to no end. Eventually, Thorin decided it would be a good idea to track down the ponies that were left and to retrieve the supplies that weren't lost. The ravens had seen the ponies and made sure to inform Thorin. Rowan decided she'd tag along because she wanted to get away from the Mountain. Vivian stayed inside with Bilbo.

While on their way down, Fili and Kili helped Rowan, but she didn't need it. A raven had been sent to guide them and was flying above. The ponies were startled upon seeing the dwarves and Rowan, but Rowan approached and calmed them down. After hearing Rowan's soothing words, the ponies went toward Fili and Kili.

"You're good with the ponies," Kili noted and Fili punched him in the shoulder.

"She's from Rohan. Have you not remembered what the lords of Rohan have on their banners?" Fili inquired. Rowan smiled softly at their arguing and rubbed one of the ponies' noses.

On their way back, they packed the supplies on the ponies and led them up to the Mountain. Dwalin, Bofur, and Nori took the ponies and began unloading the supplies. Rowan caught up with Vivian and the girls sat down a bit away from the dwarves.

X_X_X

Four days went by and word had reached them that Thranduil's army had joined the Lake-men. The combined forces were making their way to the Mountain and it angered Thorin. Upon hearing the news, Thorin decided to fortify the Front Gate even further. The only way to get through was to swim. After keeping the ponies, the company sent them down to their masters to the South.

At one point, the dwarves were bored. Rowan was humming something and Vivian nudged her.

"You could make sitting here less boring," Vivian advised and the dwarves looked up.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains.  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home across the mountains._

"_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Hear our singing, hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains.  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains._"

Vivian patted Rowan's knee and the two best friends exchanged a smile.

"I highly doubt anyone is going to get into Erebor," Vivian spoke up.

"You'd be surprised. We haven't explored the entire mountain. Now that Smaug is dead, there might be another way through," Rowan commented with a shrug.

X_X_X

One night, Balin- who had the watch- noticed many bright lights in the distance. He proceeded to wake the others up.

"They have come! And their camp is very great. They must have come into the valley under cover of dusk along both banks of the river," Balin announced. With the two armies so close, the dwarves didn't sleep much.

In the morning, a group was approaching. The dwarves made ready and waited until they noticed it was a combination of Lake-men and elves. The group halted upon seeing the Front Gate blocked. Thorin stopped them.

"Who are you that come as if in war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain, and what do you desire?" Thorin asked loudly. Most of them turned back and a few delayed to examine the fortifications.

After that encounter, Thorin had the camp moved east of the river. Later on in the afternoon, a song echoed down below and the dwarves quieted to listen. Soon, they found instruments and sang. It made Thorin smile and his mood lightened.

"I wonder how far it is from here to the Iron Hills. If Dain has received word from the ravens, he will be on his way," Thorin mused.

"Dain won't abandon us," Balin assured him.

In the morning, another group appeared near the gate. They bore Thranduil's flag and the flag of the Lake-men.

"Who are you that come armed for war to the gates of Thorin son of Thrain, King under the Mountain?" Thorin demanded,

"Hail! Thorin! Why do you fence yourself like a robber in his hold? We are not yet foes, and we rejoice that you are alive beyond our hope. We came expecting to find none living here; yet now that we are met there is a matter for a parley and a council," a man spoke and Vivian moved. She knew that voice.

"Who are you, and of what would you parley?" Thorin inquired.

"I am Bard, and by my hand was the dragon slain and your treasure delivered. Is that not a matter that concerns you? Moreover I am by right descent the heir of Girion of Dale, and in your hoard is mingled much of the wealth of his halls and towns, which old Smaug stole. Is not that a matter of which we may speak? Further in his last battle Smaug destroyed the dwellings of the men of Esgaroth and I am yet the servant of their Master. I would speak for him and ask whether you have no thought for the sorrow and misery of his people. They aided you in your distress, and in recompense you have thus brought ruin onlu, though doubtless undersigned," Bard explained.

"You put your worst cause last and in the chief place. To the treasure of my people no man has a claim, because Smaug who stole it from us also robbed him of life or home. The treasure was not his that his evil deeds should be amended with a share of it. The price of the goods and the assistance that we received of the Lake-men we will fairly pay- in due time, But _nothing_ will we give, not even as laof's worth, under threat of force. While an armed host lies before our doors, we look on you as foes and thieves. It is in my mind to ask what share of their inheritance you would have paid to our kindred, had you found the hoard unguarded and us slain," Thorin mused and Vivian approached. She could see Bard through one of the small openings.

"A just question, but you are not dead, and we are not robbers. Moreover the wealthy may have pity beyond right on the needy that befriended them when they were in want. And still my other claims remain unanswered," Bard replied.

"I will not parley, as I have said with armed men at my gate," Thorin began, "Nor at all with the people of the Elvenking, whom I remember with small kindness. In this debate they have no place. Begone now ere our arrows fly! And if you would speak with me again, first dismiss the elvish host to the woods where it belongs, and then return, laying down your arms before you approach the threshold."

"The Elvenking is my friend, and he has succored the people of the Lake in their need, though they have no claim but friendship on him," Bard countered, "We will give you time to repent your words. Gather your wisdom ere we return!"

When they left, Balin and Thorin spoke about their options. The girls stood in the background, waiting for their decisions. Rowan didn't blame Thorin for throwing Thranduil out of their bargain. He imprisoned the dwarves and scorned them. Vivian was surprised to see the group return hours later.

"In the name of Esgaroth and the Forest we speak unto Thorin Thrain's son Oakenshield, calling himself the King under the Mountain, and we bid him consider well the claims that have been urged, or be declared our foe," one announced, "At the least he shall deliver one twelfth portion of the treasure unto Bard, as the dragon-slayer, and as the heir of Girion. From that portion Bard will himself contribute to the aid of Esgaroth; but if Thorin would have the friendship and honor of the lands about, as his sires had of old, then he will also somewhat of his own for the comfort of the men of the Lake."

In response, Thorin took a bow from the hoard and fired it at the one who spoke. It was lodged into his shield.

"Since such is your answer I declare the Mountain besieged," the speaker called, "You shall not depart from it, until you call on your side for a truce and a parley. We will bear no weapons against you, but we leave you to your gold. You may eat that, if you will!"

The group left again and Thorin was upset. Vivian, though, wondered about the food. All they had eaten was something called cram and she disliked it. Rowan ate it sparingly and only if she was starving. The girls retreated to the back of the camp and sat together, thinking of what could be done.

Since there was not much to do, the dwarves began to take inventory of the treasure. Gloin, since he was the banker, borrowed Ori's book and quill to write down the amounts. Vivian helped gather the treasure and put it in piles. Upon going through the hoard, she discovered many jewels and items of jewelry. She tried it on occasionally and showed Rowan with a grin.

In the corner, Rowan watched the company work. Thorin and Balin talked amongst themselves, planning. Bilbo and Vivian were helping take inventory along with the others. Cram was on her lap as she looked through an old book she had found. Sitting on top of a pile, she browsed through it. Kili came over and took a seat next to her.

"What is that?" Rowan looked up at him and showed him the book.

"I found it under some pieces of treasure. I can't make most of it out and it leads me to believe it's written in dwarvish," Rowan explained and Kili took the book from her.

"If you want, I can help you read it," Kili offered.

"That's very nice of you," Rowan said and accepted his offer.

Vivian watched as Kili and Rowan looked at a book. Bilbo's gaze wandered over to them as well and he gazed at Vivian.

"Do you think Kili likes her?" Bilbo dared to ask.

"I'm sure he knows that Row is taken. He's probably just helping her. Why don't you go over and ask what they're doing if you're so curious," Vivian suggested as she dug more coins out of a pile.

Bilbo, taking Vivian's suggestion, walked over to the pair and took a seat on the other side of Rowan.

"Kili is trying to teach me a bit of dwarvish," Rowan said before Bilbo could ask.

"Why would you want to know dwarvish?" Bilbo wondered.

"I think it would be interesting to be able to speak dwarvish. Maybe I could talk to Bifur," Rowan figured, looking at him go through the treasure.

"In time perhaps," Kili replied.

**The song is from the movie, King Arthur. I'm excited for the next chapter, definitely. The bit at the end was just Kili and Rowan interacting. He's being nice to her. I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time. **


	29. An Exchange

**I'm really excited to post this chapter! It has a lot of Vivian (following Bilbo). The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug trailer in less than a week! I'm so excited! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. I do not own the Hobbit or the dialogue used! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Rowan and Vivian heard Thorin mumbling about this Arkenstone over the course of the next few days. Both girls were tired of hearing about it and knew that the sooner they found it, the better it would be.

"For the Arkenstone of my father is worth more than a river of gold in itself, and to me it is beyond price. That stone of all the treasure I name unto myself, and I will be avenged on anyone who finds it and withholds it," Thorin continually said. Vivian noticed the way Bilbo stood nervously and decided to approach him about it.

Bilbo was sitting on top of a pile of treasure when Vivian and Rowan cornered him. He looked between them with confusion on his face.

"Can I help you both?" Bilbo wondered and Vivian folded her arms across her chest.

"You have it, don't you?" Vivian inquired quietly. Rowan looked over at Thorin, making sure he didn't hear their conversation.

"What do I have?" Bilbo wondered innocently.

"The Arkenstone," Rowan whispered and Bilbo's eyes lit up.

"How did you know?" he was caught by surprise.

"You're nervous about it." Bilbo placed a hand over his pocket as Vivian spoke.

"Just give it back to Thorin," Rowan urged, trying to stop Bilbo from doing something he'd regret.

"I have an idea," Bilbo mentioned and told the two his plan. After hearing it, Vivian was in agreement. Rowan had to agree, but she had a plan up her own sleeve.

X_X_X

Ravens came to tell Thorin good news. Dain and his forces were only two days away from the Mountain.

"But they cannot reach the Mountain unmarked," Roäc pointed out, "and I fear lest there be battle in the valley. I do not call this counsel good. Thought they are a grim folk, they are not likely to overcome the host that besets you; and even if they did so, what will you gain? Winter and snow is hastening behind them. How shall you be fed without the friendship and goodwill of the lands about you? The treasure is likely to be your death, though the dragon is no more."

"Winter and snow will bite both men and elves," Thorin stated, "and they may find their dwelling in the waste grievous to bear. With my friends behind them and winter upon them, they will perhaps be in softer mood to parley with."

After hearing what Thorin had to say, Bilbo made his decision to act that night. He told the girls, but Rowan pulled him aside. There was something she needed to discuss with him. When she was finished speaking with Bilbo, Rowan pulled Vivian aside.

"I want you to go with Bilbo," Rowan decided and Vivian's brow furrowed.

"What would Bilbo gain? He's better off going alone," Vivian insisted, but Rowan shook her head.

"I want you to go with Bilbo and stay with the elves and men. It will be much safer there and I'm sure they would allow you to stay with them for the duration of the battle. When it starts, the elves, men, and Dain's folk will fight against the goblins first. Thorin and his company will come down from the mountain in the midst of battle. I don't want something horrible to happen to you while we charge. It will be bloody and I know the elves will look out for you. I'm almost considering going with you, but it will be too odd if I disappear as well," Rowan explained and Vivian was silent, taking in everything her best friend had said.

"You would have us separated again? What if something bad happens and we lose this battle?" Vivian inquired and Rowan rolled her eyes.

"I'll find you on the battlefield. We'll be the only two human women on the field. I'm sure I can spot you," Rowan figured with a soft smile.

"Thorin won't be happy, I imagine," Vivian realized and Rowan shrugged like it was nothing.

"I'll deal with it, whatever happens. I can handle him, you know. He is shorter than me," Rowan pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just be careful," Vivian breathed and threw an arm around Rowan to pull her into a hug.

"Same goes for you. I don't want to have to tell Legolas that you died in battle. That would break his heart," Rowan stated and Vivian looked at her feet.

"He wouldn't be far behind me. The bond is that strong," Vivian explained quietly and Rowan nodded.

"I'll make sure you make it out alive. Don't let Bilbo leave without you," Rowan muttered and walked away.

Bombur was keeping watch and Bilbo joined him. Vivian and Rowan were hidden, ready for when Bombur was relieved of his duty.

"It is mighty cold. I wish we could have a fire up here as they have in the camp," Bombur complained, noticing Bilbo.

"It is warm enough inside," Bilbo mentioned.

"I daresay; but I am bound here till midnight. A sorry business altogether. Not that I venture to disagree with Thorin, may his beard grow ever longer; yet he was ever a dwarf with a stiff neck," Bombur complained more.

"Not as stiff as my legs. I am tired to stairs and stone passages. I would give a good deal for the feel of grass at my toes." Vivian edged closer to them.

"I would give a good deal for the feel of a strong drink in my throat, and for a soft bed after a good supper." _He's always thinking of food_, Vivian thought as she listened.

"I can't give you those, while the siege is going on. But it is long since I watched, and I will take your turn for you, if you like. There is no sleep in me tonight," Bilbo lied.

"You are a good fellow, Mr. Baggins, and I will take your offer kindly. If there should be anything to note, rouse me first, mind you! I will lie in the inner chamber to the left not far away." Rowan and Vivian got ready to move.

"Of you go! I will wake you at midnight, and you can wake the next watchman," Bilbo offered and waited until Bombur had gone.

Vivian and Rowan left their hiding spots to join Bilbo. The hobbit showed them the Arkenstone wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Be safe," Rowan told her best friend before Bilbo set out.

"Don't let Thorin get too angry with you," Vivian cautioned, making Rowan grin.

"I doubt he'll have any time to be angry with Rowan," Bilbo muttered under his breath.

Rowan watched from her perch as Bilbo guided Vivian away. Bombur was supposed to be on watch and Rowan watched as he returned to the group. If Thorin knew, he'd be seething, but Rowan stayed up to keep an eye on things just in case. She had assured Bilbo she would cover for him in the event that one of the dwarves woke.

X_X_X

Bilbo had told Vivian it would be at least five hours. With a sigh, Vivian pulled the cloak around her shoulders closer to her body and followed Bilbo in the darkness. The hobbit put on his ring, but grabbed Vivian's hand to guide her. It was dark and a difficult journey, but their eyes adjusted quickly.

"I hope Rowan doesn't get into too much trouble," Vivian whispered, mainly to herself.

"She can hold her own against, Thorin," Bilbo assured her.

After a while, they reached a stream. Vivian eyed the water carefully and Bilbo went first. He had almost made it across when he slipped and the water splashed around him. Vivian hurried out of the way as she noticed a group of elves come toward the stream.

"That was no fish! There is a spy about. Hide your lights. They will help him more than us, if it is that queer little creature that is said to be their servant," one of the elves muttered.

"Servant, indeed!" Bilbo called, offended, and sneezed, "Let's have a light! I am here, if you want me."

With that, Bilbo took off his ring and Vivian made her way across the stream. They grabbed both Vivian and Bilbo roughly.

"Who are you? Are you the dwarves' hobbit? And what is a woman doing with you? What are you doing? How did you get so far past our sentinels?" they asked the two. Vivian and Bilbo had been so carefuly. The mud on Vivian's dress was a sign of the crawling she had to do to get past those sentinels.

"I am Mr. Bilbo Baggins and this is Miss Helena of Ithilien, companions of Thorin, if you want to know. I know your king well by sight, though perhaps he doesn't know me to look at. But Bard will remember me, and it is Bard I particularly want to see. Miss Helena has seen both your king and Bard," Bilbo explained.

"Indeed!" they said, incredulously, "and what may be your business?"

"Whatever it is, it's my own, my good elves. But if you wish ever to get back to your own woods from this cold cheerless place, you will take me along quick to a fire, where I can dry," Bilbo replied, shivering from the cold, "and then you will let me speak to your chiefs as quick as may be. I have only an hour or two to spare."

"_Please_," Vivian pleaded in Sindarin.

Within two hours, Bilbo and Vivian were seated before Thranduil and Bard. Both Vivian and Bilbo had been given blankets to shield them against the cold.

"Really, you know," Bilbo began, "thing are impossible. Personally I am tired to the whole affair. I wish I was back in the West in my own home, where folk are more reasonable. But I have an interest in this matter- one fourteenth share, to be precise, according to a letter, which fortunately I believe I have kept."

Vivian watched in shock as Bilbo pulled out the contract. He had kept it this whole time. She assumed it would have been lost of badly weathered from what they had been through.

"A share in the _profits_, mind you. I am aware of that. Personally I am only too ready to consider all your claims carefully, and deduct what is right from the total before putting in my own claim. However you don't know Thorin Oakenshield as well as I do now. I assure you, he is quite ready to sit on a heap of gold and starve, as long as you sit here," Bilbo explained.

"Well, let him!" Bard argued, "Such a fool deserves to starve."

"Quite so, I see your point of view. At the same time winter is coming on fast. Before long you will be having snow and what not, and supplies will be difficult- even for the elves I imagine. Also there will be other difficulties. You have not heard of Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills?" Bilbo wondered, leaning forward.

"We have, a long time ago; but what has he got to do with us?" Thranduil questioned.

"I thought as much. I see I have some information you have not got. Dain, I may tell you, is now less than two days' march off, and has at least five hundred grim dwarves with him- a good many of them have had experience in the dreadful dwarf and goblin wars, of which you have no doubt heard. When they arrive there may be serious trouble," Bilbo warned them.

"Why do you tell us this? Are you betraying your friends, or are you threatening us?" Bard demanded.

"Of course not," Vivian intervened.

"My dear Bard!" Bilbo stated, "Don't be so hasty! I never met such suspicious folk! I am merely trying to avoid trouble for all concerned. Now I will make you an offer."

"Let us hear it," Bard and Thranduil said.

"You may see it. It is this!" Bilbo announced and pulled the Arkenstone from where he kept it. Thranduil's eyes lit up and Bard eyed the stone carefully, "This is the Arkenstone of Thrain, the Heart of the Mountain; and it is also the heart of Thorin. He values it above a river of gold. I give it to you. It will aid you in your bargaining."

Vivian watched as Bilbo handed the Arkenstone to Bard.

"But how is it yours to give?" Bard was confused as he eyed it in his hands.

"O well!" Vivian could tell Bilbo was uncomfortable with the explanation, "It isn't exactly; but well, I am willing to let it stand against all my claim, don't you know. I may be a burglar- or so they say: personally I never really felt like one- but I am an honest one, I hope, more or less. The other part of this bargain I make is that you keep Miss Helena with you. The Mountain is no place for her and she would be well looked after here."

"We'll agree to those terms," Thranduil agreed and gave Vivian a warm smile. He had forgotten about their escape from Mirkwood.

"Anyway I am going back now, and the dwarves can do what they like to me. I hope you will find it useful." Vivian frowned at the idea that Thorin would be angry with Bilbo. Hopefully, Rowan would watch out for him.

"Bilbo Baggins! You are more worthy to wear the armor of the elf-princes than many that have looked more comely in it. But I wonder if Thorin Oakenshield will see it so. I have more knowledge of the dwarves in general than you have perhaps. I advise you to remain with us, and here you shall be honored and thrice welcome," Thranduil insisted.

"Thank you very much I am sure." Bilbo bowed, "But I don't think I ought to leave my friends like this, after all we have gone through together. And I promised to wake old Bombur at midnight, too! Really I must be going, and quickly."

**There is a reason Vivian went with Bilbo and is staying with the elves...perhaps there will be a bit of LegolasxVivian coming up. I suppose Rowan is a know-it-all when it comes to the content of the book haha Until next time!**


	30. The Arkenstone of Thrain

**Who else nearly fell over with the Desolation of Smaug trailer? It's amazing! Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter and am figuring out how to write the next one. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit or the dialogue. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty

Rowan smiled when she saw Bilbo emerge. It took them long enough to hand the Arkenstone over! While the two were gone, Rowan sat still and looked out over the landscape. From her spot, she could hear Bombur's snoring and she was sorely tempted to push him, but decided against it.

Bilbo gave Rowan a confident smile, but he looked exhausted. Standing, Rowan helped him wake Bombur and then returned him to bedroll. Rowan sat up that night and watched in the darkness. She was worried about Vivian, but more worried about what was to come. Thorin would surely discover that Bilbo traded the stone and decided that she would protect the hobbit from harm. It was what Vivian would do in her place. Stealing a glance at Thorin, she frowned. He would erupt when he discovered the truth of the situation. Reluctantly, Rowan went to sleep and worried about what tomorrow would bring.

_Dense fog settled around the battlefield. Bodies of Orcs and dwarves littered the ground and Rowan noticed a commotion up ahead. Slowly, she advanced toward it, crouching low, and came upon Vivian. She was at the mercy of two unkind Orcs. They prodded her with their swords and kicked her when she squirmed. Noticing she had a knife on her person, Rowan crept toward them. _

_ Heavy footsteps sounded behind Rowan and she turned quickly. It was Sauron in full armor. He lifted Rowan up off her feet and threw her toward the Orcs. Vivian cried out at the sight of Sauron and tried to make herself as small as possible. Rowan, on the other hand, stood on her knees and looked up at the armored villain. _

"_Kill this one," Sauron ordered, pointing to Vivian and Rowan rose to her feet. She stood between the Orcs and Vivian. Sauron laughed, a deep throaty laugh and backhanded Rowan. She landed a few feet away from Vivian and watched in horror as the Orcs slit her throat. _

Bilbo pushed Rowan's shoulder to wake her up and when her eyes opened, they showed fear. He watched her closely as she sat upright and cradled her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo was worried that she wasn't feeling well.

"Bad dreams," Rowan replied quietly and then ran a hand down her face. With a slight smile, Rowan stood and got ready. The dwarves were preparing themselves should the men and elves return.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to make Vivian stay behind?" Bilbo whispered as he helped Rowan with her bedroll.

"I was confident she'd be safe, but I'm not so sure anymore," Rowan muttered and eyed the dwarves. If Sauron was actually in full form, they were in serious trouble. Where was the line of Isildur when you needed it?

"What was the dream about?" at Bilbo's voice, Balin's attention had been drawn. He knew Rowan suffered from horrible dreams and wondered what the new one was about.

"An old enemy resurfaced. It's always the same. Vivian dies in front of me," Rowan admitted and Bilbo looked terrified. Balin walked up to the hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go see if you can help the lads," Balin suggested, pointing to where Fili and Kili stood. Bilbo did as the older dwarf requested and Rowan took a seat on the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare Bilbo," Rowan said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry about that, lass. What's troubling you? Is it the fact that Miss Vivian is missing?" Balin wondered curiously. He had noticed Vivian's absence and kept Thorin's mind off the fact. The older dwarf assumed Rowan had a plan.

"I fear that war is coming and there will be much death, maybe Vivian's," Rowan explained and Balin took a seat next to her.

"Dreams are not set in stone. They can change with a person's actions. You both have survived this long, I'm sure you will be able to return home very soon," Balin assured her.

"If you've noticed that Vivian is missing, why hasn't Thorin?" Balin gave her a wink and stood to join the King under the Mountain.

Trumpets could be heard and the company gathered to watch a runner approach the mountain. He stopped and asked if Thorin would listen to another delegation.

"That will be Dain!" Thorin's mood brightened, "They will have got wind of his coming. I thought that would alter their mood! Bid them come few in number and weaponless, and I will hear."

In the afternoon, the elves and men came forward. Bard and Thranduil were with them and were weaponless. An old man was among their company and held a casket with another hooded figure.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard called, "Are you still of the same mind?"

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns," Thorin replied harshly, "Did you not come to ask me idle question? Still the elf-host has not departed as I bade! Till then you come in vain to bargain with me."

"Is there then nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?" Bard was curious and Rowan looked to see the other hooded figure beside the old man. She knew it was Vivian by the way she stood, but she was also very close to Legolas.

"Nothing that you or your friends have to offer," Thorin argued.

"What of the Arkenstone of Thrain?" the old man opened the casket and the Arkenstone glowed brightly. Thorin was in shock, dumbfounded at how they had retrieved his most prized possession. Soon, Thorin spoke with such venom and anger that Rowan took a step back.

"That stone was my father's, and is mine," he growled, "Why should I purchase my own? But how came you by the heirloom of my house- if there is need to ask such a question of thieves?"

"We are not thieves," Bard replied, "Your own we will give back in return for your own."

"How came you by it?" Thorin demanded.

"I gave it to them!" Bilbo piped up and Rowan's gaze wandered over to him.

"No, it was my idea!" Vivian yelled, pulling down the hood of her cloak. The dwarves were startled.

"No, Miss Vivian, I gave it to Bard," Bilbo admitted and Rowan feared he'd be red in the face.

"You! You!" Thorin yelled and went over to grab Bilbo, "You miserable hobbit! You undersized- burglar!"

Rowan stood in Thorin's path, her hand on the pommel of her sword. Thorin was seething, but Rowan wasn't going to let him harm the hobbit if it was the last thing she did.

"Move, woman!" Thorin demanded and Rowan folded her arms across her chest.

"Bilbo meant nothing by it. If anything, you shouldn't be mad at all. It would be a good idea to have the elves and men on your side," Rowan advised.

"I will have the Arkenstone," Thorin vowed and shoved Rowan aside. She landed on her butt and exhaled. It reminded her of when she and her brother would fight when they were young.

"Thorin," Balin scolded, but it was said on deaf ears.

"By the beard of Durin! I wish I have Gandalf here! Curse him for his choice of you! May his beard wither! As for you I will throw you to the rocks!" Thorin threatened and lifted Bilbo.

"Stay! Your wish is granted!" the old man announced and threw aside the cloak, "Here is Gandalf! And none too soon it seems. If you don't like mu Burglar, please don't damage him. Put him down, and listen first to what he has to say!"

"You all seem in league!" Thorin stated, putting Bilbo down where he was, "Never again will I have dealings with any wizard or his friends. What have you to say, you descendant of rats?"

"Dear me! Dear me!" Bilbo said frantically, "I am sure this is all very uncomfortable. You may remember saying that I might choose my own fourteenth share! Perhaps I took it too literally- I have been told that dwarves are sometimes politer in word than in deed. The time was, all the same, when you seemed to think that I had been of some service. Descendant of rats, indeed! Is this all the service of you and your family that I was promised, Thorin? Take it that I have disposed of my share as I wished, and let it go at that!"

"I will. And I will let you go at that- and may we never meet again!" Thorin stated and turned toward the wall, "I am betrayed. It was rightfully guessed that I could not forbear to redeem the Arkenstone, the treasure of my house. For it will give one fourteenth share of the hoard in silver and gold, setting aside the gems; but that shall be accounted the promised share of this traitor, and with that reward he shall depart, and you can divide it as you will. He will get little enough, I doubt not. Take him, if you wish him to live; and no friendship of mind goes with him. Get down to your friends or I will throw you down!"

"What about the gold and silver?" Bilbo inquired and Rowan stood from her place on the ground.

"That shall follow after, as can be arranged," Thorin stated, "Get down!"

"Until then we keep the stone," Bard announced.

"You are not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain," Gandalf pointed out, "But things may change yet."

"They may indeed." With that said Bilbo left the wall and made his way down. The dwarves were sorry to see him go, except for Thorin.

"Farewell! We may meet again as friends!" Bilbo said to them. Rowan, before Bilbo left, stepped forward and gave the hobbit a tight hug.

"Stay safe, Mr. Baggins," she insisted.

"Look after yourself, my lady. Don't let Thorin bully you," Bilbo advised and Rowan gave him a wink.

"Be off!" Thorin yelled, "You have mail upon you, which was made by my folk, and is too good for you. It cannot be pierced by arrows; but if you do not hasten, I will sting your miserable feet. So be swift!"

"Not so hasty," Bard scolded him, "We will give you until tomorrow. At noon we will return, and see if you have brought from the hoard the portion that is to be set against the stone. If that is done without deceit, then we will depart, and the elf-host will go back to the Forest. In the meanwhile farewell!"

The large company set out, back for their camp and Vivian gave one last look to Rowan before following.

"Your friend is very brave," Legolas mentioned on their way, "I hope she is careful."

"Thorin wouldn't hurt my friend, Cerwyn, intentionally. He's actually formed quite the friendship with her. I hope he keeps that in mind from now until tomorrow," Vivian hoped, looking over at Bilbo.

"She wouldn't let Thorin harm me at first," Bilbo spoke up, "but he pushed her aside. I was afraid she would have fought him."

When they returned to their camp, Vivian walked over to her tent and took off her cloak. She took a seat on the cot that rested off to the side and exhaled, running her hands down her face. This was turning out to be something awful. If Thorin hurt Rowan, Vivian would shoot him in the eye with an arrow. With that idea, she looked near the entrance to her tent and smiled at the bow and quiver of arrows. She would need them if there was going to be a fight. Rowan had mentioned that there would be a battle and then understood that Rowan knew this was coming.

There was a shadow under the tent and Vivian looked up to see Legolas and Tauriel. The elves entered the tent and gave her a bright smile.

"You look so glum," Tauriel noted, taking a seat beside Vivian.

"My best friend, Cerwyn, I'm just worried about her." Tauriel placed a hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"I am sure she will be fine. If she stood up to the dwarven king, she can handle him." Vivian nodded slowly at Tauriel's words, "You look exhausted. Perhaps a bit of rest would do you some good."

Vivian relaxed on the cot she was provided with and felt her eyes close. Tauriel and Legolas left her to rest and Vivian had pleasant dreams.

X_X_X

Rowan paced back and forth, away from the dwarves. She didn't worry too much for Vivian and Bilbo, but for herself. If she had incurred Thorin's wrath, she didn't know it. Balin approached her and suggested that she take a seat. Her pacing made the other nervous.

"What troubles you, lass?" Balin wondered, watching Rowan carefully.

"I don't understand. Shouldn't I have been banished from the mountain as well?" Rowan wondered, but Balin shook his head.

"Thorin thinks too highly of you to do such a thing. He doesn't believe you did anything that would warrant banishment," Balin assured her. Rowan watched the older dwarf walk back to his brother and sighed.

Fili and Kili approached her with smiles. Rowan returned the gestured and suggested they take a seat. Both young dwarves sat down at her request.

"I can't believe you stood up to Thorin," Kili stated and Rowan smiled, looking down at her hands.

"I promised Vivian I wouldn't let anything happen to Bilbo," Rowan muttered.

"Dain has been sent word of what happened. He has been told to make haste," Fili informed her.

"I'm sure he will be here soon," Rowan figured.

**I will try to get more LegolasXVivian in here somewhere! Why didn't Thorin banish Rowan, you ask? She built up enough trust with him and I didn't want her to get thrown off the mountain. I may actually post the next chapter before Friday, but we'll see. Reminder: Rowan= Cerwyn and Vivian= Helena. Until next time!**


	31. Stay Close

**Whew! I'll admit it was difficult to write this chapter because the Battle of Five Armies is big, but that just means I get to play with ideas. I apologize for the delay and because of it, the next chapter will be up before next Friday. I listened to I'm Not Ready to Die by Steve Jablonsky for this chapter and felt it fit in. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their favorites and alerts! I do not own the Hobbit or dialogue. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-One

Rowan woke early in the morning of the next day to watch the camp arm themselves for the coming battle. Dain had come and his force was great. Trumpets sounded from below and Thorin joined Rowan's side.

"It appears your cousin has arrived," Rowan informed Thorin and he grinned.

"He will make short work of them," Thorin stated. As he watched what occurred from below, Rowan retrieved her belt that housed her knives and both sheathes to her swords. Rowan had been able to keep track of her weapons ever since she arrived in this time period.

Kili watched Rowan curiously as she armed herself. Apparently, she knew something they didn't. Nudging his brother, they approached her.

"Why are you arming yourself?" Fili wondered as Rowan checked her knives.

"If I'm right, it will be a bloody rest of the day," Rowan muttered and made sure her clothes were prepared.

X_X_X

Vivian was stirred from her sleep by Bilbo, who was frantic. Thorin's cousin, Dain, had arrived with his army and Bard wanted both Vivian and Bilbo to go out with him to meet them. Quickly, Vivian cleaned herself up and followed Bilbo to where Bard was stationed. Together, the three of them walked out to meet Dain. The dwarf had white hair and a long beard to go with it. To Vivian, he looked menacing and nothing like Thorin's kin.

"We are sent from Dain son of Nain," ambassadors of Dain's forces declared, "We are hastening to our kinsmen in the Mountain, since we learn that the kingdom of old is renewed. But who are you that sit in the plain as foes before defended walls?"

Bard refused them passage and Vivian was surprised. Surely he didn't want confrontation, but what matter most was the gold and silver Thorin had to send. Since the gold and silver weren't delivered, Bard would refuse them passage until what he was owed was delivered. Bard sent messengers to ask after the payment, but they were met with arrows.

This confrontation worried Vivian. She was armed and ready for whatever would happen. Rowan had warned her that battle was afoot and she made sure Bilbo was as prepared as he could be. Soon enough, Dain's army advanced toward the elves and men.

"Fools!" Bard stated, "to come thus beneath the Mountain's arm! They do not understand war above ground, whatever they may know of battle in the mines. There are many of our arches and spearmen now hidden in the rocks upon their right flank. Dwarf-mail may be good, but they will soon be hard put to it. Let us set on them now from both side, before they are fully rested!"

"Long will I tarry, ere I begin this war for gold. The dwarves cannot pass us, unless we will, or do anything that we cannot mark. Let us hope still for something that will bring reconciliation. Our advantage in numbers will be enough, if in the end it must come to unhappy blows," Thranduil stated.

All at once, their armies clashed. The sky darkened overhead and thunder rumbled. A host of darkness came forward and Gandalf appeared in the middle of them.

"Halt!" Gandalf declared as his staff hit the ground, "Halt! Dread has come upon you all Alas it has come more swiftly than I guessed. The Orcs and Goblins are upon you! Bolg of the North is coming to join his father. Behold the bats are above his army like a sea of locusts. They ride upon wolves and Wargs are in their train!"

Vivian looked up at the Mountain and noticed the dwarves of Thorin's company gathered. They were watching the scene unfold.

"Come!" Gandalf insisted, "There is yet time for council. Let Dain son of Nain come swiftly to us!"

The armies had come to an agreement to battle against their foes together. Vivian recalled the saying of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" and smiled. Bilbo gestured for Vivian to follow them to the meeting point, but not before Vivian took another glance at the Mountain. Hopefully, Rowan wouldn't let the dwarves keep her out of a fight.

X_X_X

Roäc told Thorin of all that transpired. He instructed the company to get ready. Azog, Bolg, Goblins, and Orcs were on their way. As the company searched the hoard for weapons to make use of, Rowan stood off to the side. She took a few deep breaths and pulled the necklace out from beneath the chainmail she had found. For luck, she pressed it to her lips and then returned it to its original position. As she turned around, Bofur stood there.

"Are you ready, lass?" Bofur wondered and she nodded confidently. It had been some time since she'd been thrust into a battle.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Rowan responded and walked toward the spot where the dwarves were gathered. Fili and Kili smiled to each other before doing as Thorin instructed.

"Prepare yourselves. If Azog and his ilk want a battle, we'll give them one," Thorin announced and the dwarves cheered in unison. Rowan grinned and waited. It was Thorin's idea that they would charge down the mountainside, pushing the boulders down before them.

In the meantime, Rowan sat on a pile of gold coins and sharpened her swords with a whetstone she had borrowed from Fili. Roäc returned to tell them that Dain's host was to fight alongside the elves and men because of Azog's forces. Rowan listened from where she sat and once the raven left, she went back to work. Balin joined her side, watching her sharpen her Rohiric blade. It was engraved, but Balin couldn't understand the runes.

"What do these mean?" Balin asked, pointing to the runes that were visible.

"My husband spoke these words at his coronation. _Out of doubt, out of dark to the day's rising_._ Now for wrath, now for ruin and a red nightfall_. I thought it appropriate," Rowan mentioned with a smile.

"Have your stories been true; the ones you told about the battles?" Balin seemed nervous and Rowan knew why.

"You're afraid for me, aren't you? The stories I told were true. I have the battle scars to prove it," Rowan assured him.

"Be careful, lass. Stay close," Balin advised and left Rowan.

X_X_X

Vivian was dressed in armor and ready for the battle. Tauriel had insisted she practice with her bow and while she received looks of concern, Legolas appeared and improved her technique. Her technique did improved, but she hid her face to hide her rosy cheeks when his hand touched hers. Bilbo came along, dressed in the armor given to him by Thorin's company. He joined Vivian's side and looked up at her several times.

"Are you afraid?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but we're surrounded by warriors, so I wouldn't worry too much," Vivian assured him. Unfortunately, Vivian was worried. The only battle she participated in was when they were trying to take back Minas Tirith.

A scout appeared shortly after Vivian's practice and he reported that Azog's forces were nearby. Tauriel led Vivian to her position and they waited. Legolas and Bard stood next to each other, exchanging a few words before Legolas joined Thranduil. The Elvenking was dressed in silver armor with his crown upon his head. A sword resided sheathed in his belt and Vivian was excited to see him fight. The men of Laketown, the elves of Mirkwood, and the dwarves of the Iron Hills were prepared to fight and soon, the Orcs and Goblins were upon them. With a deep breath, Vivian waited. There were knives at her side and she had a quiver full of arrows.

Suddenly, there were Orcs and Goblins everywhere. The Goblins had probably been rallied by Azog after the Goblin King had been killed. Vivian looked to Tauriel at her side and let out a breath as she engaged her first opponent. The Orc came at her wildly and tried to catch her off guard, but Vivian stabbed it in the face with an arrow and shot the same arrow at another Orc- a trick she learned from Legolas. Tauriel fought with such grace that Vivian didn't think she had. That was until a brute approached Vivian. She ran forward and slid on the ground, slicing at its legs with a knife in either hand. The beast fell quickly and Vivian stabbed it where she suspected its heart was, ending its life. The elvish armor Vivian wore protected her from quite a few blows. She wasn't exactly bulletproof, but it was good enough to have some safety.

Up ahead, Vivian could see Legolas fighting with Thranduil. She wanted to stop and watch them, but was challenged by a pair of Orcs. They took to either side and Vivian pulled out her knives quickly as she slipped her bow over her shoulder. The Orcs were coming for her and she took a quick breath before ramming the knives into the stomachs of the two. The Orcs fell to the ground and Vivian turned to find her next opponent.

X_X_X

Thorin's company watched the slaughter. Rowan was anxious, wishing she was down there. Vivian could be hurt or on her deathbed and Rowan wouldn't know. As they waited, Rowan had to walk away from the ledge. She couldn't see Vivian on the battlefield, but realized it was difficult to distinguish people from their vantage point.

After waiting for a while, Thorin decided it was time for them to attack. Orcs had scrambled up the side of the mountain where the boulders were stationed and the dwarves were prepared to push them. On Thorin's command, the boulders descended, crushing Orcs in their wake. Rowan had only one sword draw and cut down the first Orc she saw. The dwarves flanking her sides fought madly and Rowan smiled as she struck down as many Orcs as she could.

Up ahead, Rowan thought she could see Vivian. She was firing arrows like mad with black Orc blood marring her face. With a deep breath, Rowan ran forward to join Vivian's side. A few Orcs hacked at her along the way, but she made it to Vivian in one piece. Beorn, who had arrived to aid them against the Orcs, fought nearby and prevented the brunt of the enemy forces to get to the girls. Vivian and Rowan fought back to back and Rowan drew her other sword.

"This isn't what I imagined would happen," Vivian admitted and Rowan laughed as she blocked an Orc sword.

"At least we've got experience," Rowan muttered and landed a kick to an Orc's stomach. Vivian ducked as a sword came near her head and she fired an arrow into an Orc's eye.

"Where are Thorin and the others?" Vivian asked breathlessly, looking around. She caught sight of Gloin and Oin fighting, but that was it.

"They're probably in the thicket. We're on the outskirts," Rowan replied, blocking another attack. A Goblin came toward her and Rowan killed it with both of her sword. Vivian grinned and spotted Legolas ahead. Thranduil was with him, fighting with a beautiful elvish sword.

"Rowan, find me later!" Vivian called through the noise of the battle. Rowan gave her a nod and watched for a bit as she ran toward Legolas.

Vivian approached Legolas and fired an arrow at an Orc that was ready to take his head off. He nodded a thanks and Vivian watched his back. Thranduil and Legolas fought in a similar fashion, but Legolas was younger and put his bow away to take out his duel knives. Vivian tried to stop the grin forming on her face as he fought with them, but it reminded her of the battle for Helm's Deep. With the Orcs being so close, Legolas resorted to close-ranged weapons. Vivian caught sight of Dwalin and she realized she was near the center of the fight. From here she could see Azog on his white Warg, attacking all in sight. It was her hope Azog didn't see her because she didn't want to get into a fight with the pale Orc.

X_X_X

After Vivian left her side, Rowan found herself fighting with Balin. The older dwarf wielded his blade efficiently and killed all of his attackers.

"Where is Ori?" Rowan asked him quickly, hoping the younger dwarf fared well.

"He's with Nori and Dori," Balin replied and Rowan was off, searching for him. She found them fighting in a tight triangle and Rowan grinned. Seeing Ori fight with an axe surprised Rowan. His face lit up when he saw Rowan approach. An Orc blocked her path and she charged at it. Her blades cut through the Orc and she was able to join her friends.

"You alright?" Dori inquired in a motherly tone.

Rowan replied with a nod and blocked a dark arrow that came through the sky. The Orcs had the idea of firing volleys of arrows at them and many soldiers were falling, even Orcs. She needed to get to Thranduil and get his archers to take out the Orc archers, but she didn't have to. The elves shot at the archers, taking them out quickly. Apparently, Rowan wasn't the only one annoyed with the arrows.

**Ah, battle sequences. They're awesome to read about and watch in movies, but pretty tricky to write. No worries, though, I'm not backing out. What did you think of the beginning? If you have questions like "Where are the fabulous dwarves of the Durin line?" or "Why don't we get to see Bolg in action?" Thorin, Fili, Kili, and the others will make their appearances, I promise. As for why Bolg isn't mentioned fighting, you'll see. Also, did you like what Rowan's sword says? Until next time!**


	32. Béma help me

**Surprise! Unfortunately, I may not be able to get a chapter up on Friday, but I'll try my best. This chapter was pretty much months in the making. Yes, I was prepared for it and excited. I hope that the Battle of Five Armies in the movie will be epic. I can't read Peter Jackson's mind, but I hope I did the battle justice. The songs I had in mind for this chapter were The Last Stand by Two Steps from Hell and Exacueret Nostri Dentes in Fili by Carter Burwell (yes, it's from the Breaking Dawn Part 2 soundtrack) if you want some background music. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty- Two

As the battle raged on, Vivian searched for Rowan. Suddenly, she caught sight of her best friend and gasped. Orcs surrounded her and one was choking her. Vivian drew an arrow quickly and walked closer. With all of her strength, she drew back the bowstring and shot the arrow, hitting Rowan's captor. Rowan looked around, frantically searching for the one who saved her life when she saw Vivian.

A look of determination came over Rowan and she ran toward Vivian. Arrows narrowly missed her and she received several cuts from Orc swords as she ran, but she made it to Vivian's side. Both girls exchanged smiles when they saw each other.

"Thanks for that back there. You saved my life," Rowan muttered and dodged an Orc.

"I'd say we're even," Vivian managed to say as she killed that particular Orc with an arrow.

Rowan looked up from the ground and watched as reinforcements for Azog arrived. She let out a shuddering breath and gripped the sword in her right hand tightly. No one was really looking and Rowan grew worried, trying to catch someone's attention. Vivian rushed over and breathed heavily from her run.

"Azog has reinforcements," Rowan pointed out and Vivian's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, look!" Vivian yelled, pointing to the sky.

"Go ahead and announce it. I know you want to," Rowan figured with a grin. The Orcs around them were busy and Vivian smiled.

"The eagles are coming!" Vivian quoted Pippin. The Orcs looked up, startled at the sight in the sky.

Up ahead, Ori stopped to look and an Orc charged at him. Without thinking, Rowan pulled a knife from her belt and threw it. The Orc fell instantly as Rowan rushed to Ori's side. There were no familiar faces around and Rowan grew nervous. She and Ori were surrounded until Thorin intervened. Rowan was surprised to see him, but was relieved. Fili and Kili even joined them and Rowan bit back a grin.

Vivian signaled for Rowan by whistling and they joined up. The eagles were picking up Orcs and dropping them at great heights. One of the Orcs nearly fell on top of Vivian and she nearly screamed. Rowan pushed it out of the way and sheathed one of her swords.

"They're still coming," Vivian muttered as she watched more Orcs arrive. A tall, pale, disgusting Orc appeared and the girls froze.

"I think we found Azog's progeny," Rowan stated and they watched carefully as the Orc took out elves, men, and dwarves.

"Don't you dare go over and fight him. Rowan, I mean it," Vivian warned, but Rowan wasn't listening.

When Rowan left, Vivian heard growling at her side. She turned and her eyes widened. Azog's white Warg stood before her. The animal snarled at her, poised to attack. Slowly, Vivian drew an arrow and aimed at the beast. It charged and Vivian fired the arrow as quickly as she could. It didn't stop the Warg. It continued to charge at her as she let loose another arrow. With a groan, Vivian pulled out her knives and took a deep breath before stepping out of the way as the Warg came at her. She wasn't quick enough. The Warg bit into her leg and Vivian screamed in pain. Suddenly, the Warg yelped and Vivian opened her eyes to find Rowan with her Rohiric sword plunged into the Warg's hindquarters. Vivian was relieved the Warg let go of her leg, but Rowan had yet to pull out her sword. The Warg was running, attempting to throw Rowan, but she held on. Pulling a knife from her belt, she tossed it to Vivian and together, the girls brought down the Warg by stabbing it with knives. When it dropped to the ground, Rowan retrieved her sword and eyed Vivian.

"How badly are you hurt?" Rowan inquired and Vivian shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Vivian replied.

"We have to get you to the healers. You don't want rabies," Rowan said with a smirk and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I thought you had abandoned me," Vivian assumed, but Rowan placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"You screamed bloody murder," Rowan said as she quickly cleaned off her knives with her tunic.

"Watch out!" Vivian yelled as she let loose an arrow. It hit the Orc between the eyes and the monster fell instantly.

"Is your leg alright? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be badly wounded out here," Rowan advised, but Vivian shook her head.

"Where would I go?" Vivian inquired. Rowan scanned the battlefield and then caught someone's attention. To Vivian's surprise it was Legolas.

"Can you watch her? Azog's Warg bit her leg and I don't know how bad it is," Rowan explained. Legolas nodded in agreement and stationed himself by Vivian as Rowan disappeared into the fight.

Up ahead, Rowan could see the line of Durin fighting and she weaved her way through the fighting to get to the dwarves she knew. Rowan nearly startled Balin as she appeared. Suddenly, they were all cut off. Bolg had appeared out of nowhere and he charged at Thorin. The pale Orc's offspring was cornering Thorin and Rowan knew she had to do something. Fili and Kili were overwhelmed and tried their best to get back to Thorin. The others were too far away. Thorin received a deathly blow and fell to the ground. Before she could take it in, Rowan rushed forward and blocked the final blow that was meant for Thorin. Bolg growled at her and his eyes locked onto her. She was standing between Bolg and his coveted opponent.

This was it. Rowan stood across from Bolg and swallowed. She was the only thing standing between Thorin and certain death. In her right hand she clutched the blade of Rohan bestowed to her by Éomer. In her left hand, she held the blade she had received from the troll hoard. Bolg eyed his opponent and laughed terribly. He muttered something before he charged at Rowan. With a battle cry, Rowan ran at him and swung. It missed and Bolg took his chance. Rowan ducked right before the blow meant for her head hit her and she watched Bolg's feet. His eyes were devoid of color and he smiled at Rowan as his weapon hit Rowan in the chest. She grunted as she took the blow and dropped to one knee. Lifting her swords up and crossing them, she deflected a blow and as Bolg exerted all of his strength into breaking Rowan's defenses, she cried out and stood. Bolg snarled and came at her again, swinging his weapon quickly.

Thorin couldn't believe what the girl was doing. Why didn't she run? She had no chance against the pale Orc's offspring. His eyes scanned the battlefield and he didn't see anyone he knew. There were many dwarves fighting, but none from his company were near. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Bolg and the Orc turned only to be struck in the leg by Rowan. Thorin tried to smile as he saw Vivian come from the fray, abandoning Legolas. Bolg yelled something and Orcs came, surrounding Vivian. She took out her dual knives and hacked away, trying to stay alive.

"_You'll die like your father_!" Rowan yelled in Rohiric as she dealt a deathly blow. Bolg stepped out of the way suddenly and his weapon hit her leg. Thorin watched in horror as Rowan knelt once again. Her elvish blade had been thrown away from her, but Rowan kept a tight grip on her blade from Rohan. Bolg lifted his weapon and as it was in midair, Rowan held up her sword with both hands. Blood dripped from her left hand and down her arm as she tried to block the powerful attack. Bolg suddenly kicked Rowan and she landed a few feet away, disarmed.

As Bolg approached, Rowan scanned her surroundings. If she could find some weapon to use, she'd be able to fend off Bolg. Before she could even consider the axe that was lying a few feet away, Fili and Kili ran toward her. They drew Bolg away and Rowan sighed. Slowly, she stood and made her way over to where her weapons lay and then approached Thorin, kneeling at his side. Rowan assessed Thorin's wounds and frowned. He was beyond her skill to heal. With a sigh of despair, Rowan turned to scan the battlefield when a hand grabbed hers. She spun her head and met Thorin's gaze.

"You should have left me to face Bolg," Thorin muttered and Rowan shook her head.

"I couldn't do that," Rowan replied and sheathed her blades.

"You fought well," Thorin commented and Rowan smiled a bit. A growl caught Rowan's attention and she turned to see a pair of Orcs approaching. With a breath, Rowan found two knives in her belt and threw the first as fast as she could. It hit the Orc in the chest and the beast fell. The second Orc stared at his fallen companion and then let out a screech before running at her. Rowan threw the other knife and the Orc fell instantly.

"We have to get you away from here," Rowan realized and stood, wincing. She grabbed Thorin's arm and began dragging him, but her leg gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Beorn," Thorin said and Rowan scanned the battlefield.

"I'll find him," Rowan said and grabbed a discarded sword for Thorin to defend himself with.

Beorn was across the battlefield as Rowan approached and she gasped in alarm when Azog stood before her.

"_Béma help me_," Rowan muttered under her breath and Azog circled her. He noted her limp and smiled darkly. Reaching at her belt, Rowan felt two knives. Azog came at her so suddenly that Rowan almost didn't grab the knife. She stabbed Azog in the shoulder and he cried out. Rowan used it as a distraction and escaped into the fray. Beorn was close.

Vivian watched in horror as Rowan ran across the field, limping as she went. She nearly got herself killed. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fili cry out as a volley of arrows pierced him. He stood at Kili's side and both young dwarves fell to their knees. That was when Vivian saw Thorin.

Rowan felt something at her shoulder, but ignored it as she reached Beorn. The mighty bear looked at her as he pulled Orcs apart.

"Get Thorin away from battle. He's severely wounded," Rowan yelled and the bear hurried off to where Rowan directed him. With a sigh, Rowan scanned the field and found Balin fighting. She raced toward him and fought at his side.

"Thank Durin you're alive, lass," Balin said as he dispatched an Orc.

"You're injured," Rowan pointed out, looking at his arm.

"I'd say you are worse," Balin said and Rowan looked down at herself quickly. Her clothes were covered in blood. The left leg of her pants was ripped and blood seeped from the wound there. An arrow was embedded in her shoulder and when she realized it, she broke it and pulled it out. The pain was horrible, but her adrenaline hadn't given up just yet.

A disgruntled pair of cries stopped Rowan. She knew who they sounded like and it made her blood run cold. Ori was nearby and she knew he was fine, but the other young dwarves worried her. Beorn was just now helping Thorin and Rowan's eyes widened when she saw the two broken forms of Fili and Kili at his side. Vivian was closer to them and she let out a yell of frustration.

Unfortunately, Azog was still alive. Fili and Kili had dispatched Bolg with the help of a few elven archers, but Azog was still alive. He was angry that his son had been slain and fought more ferociously. Dain approached him and Vivian heard the sound of Azog's mace and Dain's axe collide. The monster swung blindly at Dain and the dwarf fought back. Vivian didn't look too long because an Orc ran at her, swinging a mace. Rowan continued to fight at Balin's side and soon the rest of the company joined them.

"How many more Orcs are there?" Rowan asked after a while, delivering the final blow to an opponent Bofur attacked.

"The eagles are doing more than I had hoped," Balin muttered a reply.

Vivian rushed over, black Orc blood staining her clothes and face. She sounded like she would have an asthma attack, but didn't stop. When the Orcs stopped coming, Rowan placed a hand on Vivian shoulder. Most of the Orcs and Goblins had the sense to retreat. Dain had successfully taken down their leader and the Orcs and Goblins didn't know what to do except retreat.

"My leg is throbbing," Vivian stated, falling to the ground.

"Tell me about it," Rowan muttered and leaned on her Rohiric sword.

Dwalin passed by and patted Rowan's shoulder before gathering those who were injured.

"Will we get to go back now?" Vivian wondered.

"I'm not even sure, Viv. We'll figure something out, though," Rowan assured her and they helped each other to the camp where the elves were healing the wounded.

**What did you think of that crazy battle? If you think this is the end, you're sadly mistaken haha I think I have a few more chapters up my sleeve. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but I'm going out of town on vacation and part of it will be spent without WiFi, so I'm playing this by ear. Until next time!**


	33. We're Back

**Hey everyone! I got this chapter up quickly. I'm not sure how many more chapters are going to be left, but I'm sure it will be more than one. I still have a lot of things on my mind, so I can't end it so soon. If there are any grammar mistakes or plot items that are off, let me know. I honestly can't believe how many people added this fic to their alerts. Seriously, you guys are awesome! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Three

The girls reached one of the tents and Legolas took Vivian off of Rowan's hands. Adrenaline still coursed through Rowan's veins and she didn't feel too much pain. She took notice of a tent near the back and walked over to it. Bilbo sat outside with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" Rowan asked and Bilbo lifted his head.

"Thorin isn't doing very well. He doesn't have much longer," Bilbo stated. Rowan blinked and walked into the tent. Oin was tending to him and Dwalin and Balin stood near him.

"After all the trouble I went through to get you out, you decide now's a good time to be dying? You're not supposed to die," Rowan said quietly as she stood next to the makeshift bed and Thorin frowned.

"The line of Durin will end with me," Thorin figured and Rowan sighed, watching as Thorin slipped off his ring. He placed it in Rowan's hand and she looked at the item in disbelief.

"You can't give this to me. Surely it should go to one of the others," Rowan figured, but Thorin gave her a look that kept her from arguing further.

"You will have it. The others would have complained of wounds as grave as yours," Thorin mused and Rowan laughed. She kissed him forehead and Bilbo entered the tent.

"An elven woman is asking for you," Bilbo stated.

"I'll be there in a little bit," Rowan assured the hobbit. Bilbo returned to his post outside and Rowan ran a hand through her hair, "Vivian and I have to go back."

"You shouldn't remain here with death lingering," Thorin advised, "but visit the healers before you leave."

She bit back a grin by biting her bottom lip. Now that he was free from the hold the treasure had on him, he was kind and back to the friend Rowan knew.

"We'll try, but you should rest," Rowan advised, patting his shoulder.

Rowan left the tent and turned to Bilbo. She knew that she'd be heading back soon. The elven woman had to be Galadriel and she would most likely take them back to their own time.

"Take care, Mr. Baggins. Have a safe journey back to the Shire," Rowan said and hugged Bilbo tightly.

"Be safe, Miss Rowan," Bilbo said, releasing her.

"It would be a great help if you could forget that my name was Rowan and remember me as Cerwyn and Vivian as Helena," Rowan insisted.

"Of course I can do that," Bilbo assured her and watched as Rowan walked away. She approached Thorin's company and greeted them with a smile.

"I'd ask that you forget my name and Vivian's. Remember us as Cerwyn and Helena," Rowan requested and the dwarves nodded.

"We're sorry to see you go, Miss Rowan," Ori spoke up, making Rowan smile.

"It was an honor to meet all of you and may your beards grow ever longer," Rowan replied and bowed respectfully to them. They bid her farewell with hugs and after saying their goodbyes, Rowan headed to the healers. Vivian was sitting there with Galadriel on one of the makeshift beds.

"I'm ready to go," Rowan said, looking to Vivian.

"All bloody and gross like that?" Vivian demanded and Rowan shrugged.

"We can clean up later." Vivian nodded in agreement and stood slowly. Her leg still bothered her, but she bore it.

"I can take you both back," Galadriel told them and muttered something in elvish under her breath.

Galadriel did what she said and took them back to their time. Vivian gasped as they found themselves back in Minas Tirith, outside of the Citadel. A servant saw them and ran into the Citadel, leaving the girls instantly.

"Rowan, are we back?" Vivian asked quietly, while keeping a hand on the wound on her leg.

"Yeah, we're back, Viv," Rowan replied and tore more of her cloak to staunch the bleeding. It wasn't a deep wound, but Vivian was in pain, despite the efforts of the elves after the battle.

"And we're back to our old selves?" Vivian was curious and Rowan scanned her best friend's face.

"Yeah, there are no traces of our nineteen year old selves anymore," Rowan confirmed.

People rushed out of the Citadel and Vivian felt tears roll down her cheeks. Rowan turned and smiled softly. The children were running toward them.

"Mama!" all of them cried out. Thandien and Lærwen stopped when they noticed their mother was injured.

"She'll be alright," Rowan assured them and saw Legolas at Éomer's side.

Legolas was at Vivian's side in an instant and met Rowan's gaze.

"It's not too deep," Rowan told him quietly and Legolas lifted Vivian with the idea of taking her to the House of Healing. As they left, Éodred and Éadlin embraced their mother. Éomer stood off to the side, watching.

"We thought you were dead!" Éadlin cried and wrapped her arms around Rowan's neck.

"No, I just went on another adventure," Rowan assured her and Éodred hugged his mother as well.

"We're glad you're back," Éodred said and Rowan stood slowly.

Rowan met Éomer's gaze and as the children released her, she walked over to her husband. He hugged her tightly and Rowan buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you so much," Rowan muttered and Éomer held her tighter.

"Where were you?" Éomer wondered, still holding Rowan.

"The palantir brought us to Middle Earth sixty years into the past. We met Gimli's father and relatives," Rowan answered and pulled away.

"Was it the quest for Erebor?" Éomer wondered and Rowan nodded.

"I'm tired of dwarves now," Rowan admitted with a sigh, joking.

"You look exhausted," Éomer noted and put a strand of hair behind Rowans ear.

"We fought in the battle of five armies and it was nearly as bad as the battle for Pelennor," Rowan recalled and bit her lip.

"Are you alright?" Éomer wondered and Rowan swallowed. He looked down and noticed blood on Rowan's pants and tunic.

"I'm fine," Rowan dismissed it and Éomer looked closer. As Rowan tried to move away, she winced.

"You're not well," Éomer pointed out and Rowan bowed her head.

"It's just my leg. I'll be fine," Rowan assured him, but Éomer lifted her like Legolas lifted Vivian.

"It needs to be tended," Éomer insisted and carried her to the Houses of Healing.

Vivian was lying there with her armor sitting off to the side on a chair. Legolas sat next to her, speaking in Sindarin. As Éomer entered, Vivian grew alarmed.

"Is everything alright?" Vivian wondered and Éomer put Rowan down.

"It's a flesh wound," Rowan said, looking at her husband. A healer approached and rolled up Rowan's pants. The wound was deep and the healer applied a salve. Rowan hissed in pain and bit her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me this happened?" Vivian asked, looking past Legolas.

"I told you it was nothing; nothing compared to the other injuries. Besides, it didn't hurt until now," Rowan said, her voice dropping a level.

"You must stay here tonight, my lady," the healer told Rowan and the queen of Rohan nodded.

Éadlin and Lærwen entered the Houses of Healing, quite out of breath. They approached their mothers and sat down on the edge of the makeshift beds.

"Mama, why are you in here?" Lærwen asked with a great deal of concern. Legolas placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"_Don't worry, little one_," Legolas assured her and Vivian smiled. Éadlin turned to her parents.

"Are you going to die?" Éadlin asked suddenly and Rowan gave her a warm smile.

"I don't believe I will," Rowan said, placing a hand on Éadlin's cheek, "Now, take Lærwen and go play. You both shouldn't have to stay here worrying over us."

At her mother's bidding, Éadlin guided Lærwen out of the room to go play. They didn't need to worry so much. A healer came back to tell Vivian she could return to her room soon. Legolas then went to check on the children. Vivian gave Rowan a smile as Legolas left and Rowan turned to Éomer.

"You look as though you need rest," Rowan noted and her husband bowed his head.

"I was worried for your safety. Our children were restless. Mirél had trouble getting them to sleep at night and Éadlin had insisted that she sleep in our room until you returned," Éomer explained and Rowan grinned at the idea of Éadlin hogging the bed.

"I assume you concluded negotiations with the other provinces," Rowan figured and Éomer nodded.

"Aragorn insisted that we do so. We can return to Edoras as soon as we're able," Éomer stated and Rowan considered the idea.

"Are the children ready to leave?" Rowan was curious.

"Éodred enjoys his time with Eldarion and Thandien. Perhaps we will stay for a few days while you recover," Éomer mused and Rowan smiled. The healer returned and noticed that Rowan's tunic was soaked in blood. As the healer pulled her tunic down a few inches, Éomer frowned.

"It's only a flesh wound," Rowan pointed out and the healer frowned.

"You should have alerted me, my queen. The wound would have festered and given you a fever," the healer stated and helped Rowan out of her dirty clothes to check for more serious injuries. The healer washed away the blood on her arms and neck to reveal small cuts marring her skin. Éomer watched the healer work and frowned. She hadn't been this badly injured since the battle for Minas Tirith. The healers insisted that Éomer leave the room and come back later.

After cleaning her wounds, Rowan was dressed in a nightgown and was ordered to rest. Vivian had been taken care of after the battle and was cleaned up. The Warg bite on Vivian's leg wasn't too serious and Rowan teased her about having rabies as the healers worked.

"I was pretty sure the Warg was foaming at the mouth," Rowan recalled with a sinister grin.

"No it didn't. You're lying to me!" Vivian insisted and the healers exchanged worried looks.

"Are you feeling better, Lady Vivian?" one of the healers asked, interrupting.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's Rowan you have to worry about. Her leg is pretty bad," Vivian stated and the healer approached Rowan.

"Oh, it's fine," Rowan stated, but the healer checked her leg for sprains. She winced and bit her lip.

"My lady, your leg is bruised. It would be wise for you to stay off your feet for a while," the healer advised. Rowan let out a breath and folded her arms across her chest.

When the healers left, Vivian sat up and Legolas entered the room. He took a seat next to his wife and smiled.

"The blood on your face made it appear worse," Legolas told Rowan.

"Most of it wasn't my blood," Rowan stated with a smile.

"What were you both doing? Éomer said something about a battle." Vivian and Rowan exchanged a look. They weren't sure whether or not they would tell him. Rowan let out a breath and nodded to Vivian.

"We were at the battle of five armies," Vivian stated and Legolas scanned her face.

"I don't know if you remember," Rowan tried to say, but Legolas shook his head.

"For me it was not so long ago because I remember you both were there. You asked me to look after Vivian," Legolas told Rowan.

"We weren't sure if you'd actually remember," Vivian admitted and Legolas grinned.

"I could never forget you," Legolas assured her and kissed her forehead.

**What did you think? I know Thorin and Bilbo have some heartfelt words, but I wanted the girls back. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It might not be for a while, because I'll be without internet, but I will try my best! Until next time! **


	34. I'm not ready to leave either

**I'm finally back! I think I have the rest of the chapters planned out...or maybe not. I'm not ready to leave this fic because I love it too much, but at some point I must let it go, but not yet. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own The Hobbit or anything Tolkien created. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Four

After a few days, Rowan got out of bed. The healers grew alarmed when they saw Rowan was up and about, but Vivian stuck up for her.

"It's not like she's going anywhere alone. There's going to be at least one person with her at all times," Vivian assured the healers. When the healers left Rowan's side, Vivian looped her arm through Rowan's and they made their way to the throne room. Both girls walked slowly since their injuries wouldn't allow much more and stopped before they got to the throne room. The great doors opened and the children stopped what they were doing. At a table off to the side, the children were playing a game and they abandoned it to greet their mothers. Eldarion sat alone, but Thandien and Éodred didn't leave him for long. As soon as they greeted their mothers, they ran over to Eldarion and the group of boys left the throne room.

Lærwen and Éadlin went over to continue their game instead of following the boys. Legolas turned to greet his wife, pulling her close. Rowan walked up behind Éomer and wrapped her arms around his middle. He grinned and turned around, kissing the top of Rowan's head.

"I hadn't expected you to be walking so soon," Éomer pointed out.

"You should know by now that I'm stubborn," Rowan replied.

Vivian took a seat next to Lærwen and watched her play with Éadlin. The youngest girl smiled at her mother and hugged her tightly. Legolas came over and sat next to Éadlin and she got his advice for the next move she should make. Vivian watched him interact with Éadlin, noticing that he treated her like a niece.

"_You treat her like your niece_," Vivian told him quietly and Lærwen looked up.

"_She is my niece in a way_._ You and Rowan are practically sisters_," Legolas mentioned, earning a grin from his wife.

"_We almost look like sisters_," Vivian added.

"Aunt Vivian," Éadlin interrupted and Vivian gave her full attention, "did you really fight Orcs and Goblins with mama?"

"Of course we did. Your mother was very brave," Vivian confirmed and Rowan walked over with her arms folded across her chest.

"When you and your brother are older, I'll tell you both everything," Rowan assured her, "In the meantime, I have something for you. It's sixty years old."

Éadlin's eyes widened when Rowan took the necklace off her neck. It was the one she found in Laketown and Rowan put it around her daughter's neck.

"I thought you might like it," Rowan assumed with a soft smile.

"What did you get for Éodred?" Éadlin wondered curiously.

"It's not something he'll use until he's older," Rowan explained, thinking of the elvish sword from Gondolin she was given from the troll hoard.

Later that night, a feast was held since both Rowan and Vivian were up and about. The children ran around the hall and Mirél ran after them. Vivian and Rowan sat down with their husbands at their side, watching the nobles of Gondor converse. Lærwen ran into the hall and sat on Vivian's lap. The rest of the children ran into the room and insisted that Vivian hand her daughter over.

"Why would you gang up on the youngest one?" Vivian demanded, holding Lærwen tightly.

"She's the youngest," Thandien pointed out and Vivian turned to Legolas. Her husband spoke with Thandien and Lærwen finally decided to join the other children.

Arwen called Eldarion over and brushed the dust from his tunic. Rowan watched with a smile and looked to Éodred and Éadlin. They were getting along much better.

"They were arguing while you were away with Vivian. Mirél did her best to stop them," Éomer mentioned, leaning toward Rowan.

"I'm not surprised. I used to argue with my brother often," Rowan recalled with a faint smile.

"I fought with my sister when we were younger, but we always had Théodred with us. I'm still surprised that he's no longer here. If he hadn't been at the Ford of Isen, he would be king," Éomer pointed out and Rowan grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure he would have been a great king, but you are as well. Your uncle and cousin would be proud of what you've done for Rohan. I can imagine Théoden is proud to have you as his nephew and heir. You shouldn't worry about letting them down because I'll make sure you don't. It's a group effort to run a country and I think we've been doing fine," Rowan assured him, smirking.

"It's a group effort, is it?" Éomer was amused.

"Mirél watches our children, your advisors help you make decisions, and I'm your wife. In the event that you drop dead I'm allowed to rule until our young son comes of age," Rowan stated and Éomer laughed.

"My advisors would assume control, you realize." Rowan folded her arms across her chest in response.

"I'd have to assume control, then," Rowan insisted, earning another grin from her husband.

After dinner was over, Mirél rounded up Éodred and Éadlin for bed. Rowan insisted that she put them to sleep and Mirél agreed. Éomer followed her into the children's room and waited in the doorway as she tucked the children in. Éadlin clasped her new necklace in her hand as it hung from her neck.

"Do you like it so much that you won't take it off?" Rowan teased, kissing Éadlin's forehead.

"It's pretty," Éadlin replied.

"What did you bring me from the past?" Éodred spoke up, sitting up in bed. Rowan took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"It's not something you can play with or have at the moment. Right now, it's tucked away in my room. Along with the sword your father has for you, I have another that you may use whenever you wish. It's an elvish blade made by a race that no longer resides in Middle Earth," Rowan explained, leaning toward her son.

"Does it have elvish markings?"Éodred was eager for an answer.

"I believe it does." Éodred's face lit up.

"Can I see it?" Rowan grinned.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow. Right now, you need to sleep," Rowan insisted and Éodred reluctantly did as he was told.

"I'm glad you're back," Éodred muttered as he settled down to go to sleep. Rowan kissed his forehead and turned toward the door. Éomer smiled at her with his arms folded across his chest and began to walk out of the room with her. As they walked away from the room, Rowan walked ahead. She walked to the room she shared with Éomer and pulled her hair out of the way it had been done.

X_X_X

Vivian and Legolas had rounded up their children and put them to bed. Lærwen hugged her doll tightly as Vivian tucked her in. Legolas observed as his wife tucked Lærwen in and smiled when his daughter insisted that he tuck her in as well. When Vivian was gone, Mirél had volunteered to help as much as she could. Now that Vivian was back, Mirél's help wasn't needed.

"When will we return home?" Thandien wondered suddenly. Vivian hadn't thought about leaving just yet.

"Do you want to return?" Vivian inquired, looking to Legolas.

"No, I want to stay here. I like playing with Éodred and Eldarion," Thandien replied quietly.

"We won't leave yet. I'm sure your father has business with Gondor and Rohan still," Vivian assumed and said goodnight to both of her children.

The walk to their room was peaceful and quiet. Legolas opened the door and Vivian stepped inside. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head and smiled as Legolas closed the door. They weren't too far from their children's room in case of an emergency.

"I'm so glad we're back. I don't have to worry about Rowan dying," Vivian explained and found her nightgown. She changed and jumped into bed, "Have you concluded business?"

"Yes, but Thandien requests that we stay," Legolas replied.

"I'm not ready to leave either," Vivian added with a yawned.

"We would have to return soon either way." Vivian rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I suppose you're right. We'll stay for a few days at most," Vivian agreed with a heavy sigh. She didn't want to leave so soon, but she did miss Ithilien. It would be hard to leave Rowan again. They spent so much time together and Vivian didn't know when they would see each other again.

X_X_X

Vivian was woken in the early hours of the morning. Lærwen and Thandien were jumping on the bed, trying to wake her up. As they jumped, Vivian placed a pillow over her head and tried to get back to bed while Legolas stood in the doorway, watching in amusement.

"Mama, wake up!" Lærwen insisted.

"You're going to be late," Legolas added.

"What am I late for?" Vivian asked as she sat up.

"Aragorn has asked for a meeting about the palantir. Rowan is already there," Legolas informed her.

Quickly, Vivian threw back the covers and got dressed. When she was ready, she followed Legolas into the throne room. Rowan gave her best friend a smile and ushered her over. Éomer and Aragorn stood by the palantir, watching it carefully.

"What's this about?" Vivian wondered.

"We need to know why it sent us back to that particular time. My guess is that Sauron was beginning to regenerate and he was trying to have a second chance at world domination," Rowan explained.

"Have you had any more dreams?" Vivian muttered under her breath.

"None so far, but I won't hold my breath. They're trying to find a way to destroy the palantir for good, but since Gandalf is gone, we don't have much to go on," Rowan replied.

"Radagast could help, right?" Vivian tried.

"I don't think he could. You remember how he was when we saw him. Besides, I already suggested it and Aragorn shot it down. I'm leaving it to the men." Vivian exhaled and scratched the back of her head.

"Why are we here then?" Vivian demanded.

"It might react to one of us. I was the one who heard it, but Aragorn and Éomer are debating whether or not we should approach it," Rowan elaborated.

"They're afraid we might get sucked in again," Vivian assumed, "I know I wouldn't risk it."

Aragorn and Éomer approached the girls and they looked at them expectantly.

"There is a place we can keep the palantir," Aragorn began, "but it will be guarded to prevent anyone from traveling like you did."

"Good idea," Vivian remarked. Rowan nodded in agreement and one of the guards brought over the palantir covered with a cloth. Aragorn led the guard out of the throne room and Rowan felt as if a great weight was lifted from her chest.

"Aragorn and his guard will be the only ones who know where the palantir is located," Éomer mentioned, standing beside Rowan.

"He doesn't trust us, does he?" Rowan asked with a smirk. The last thing she wanted was to see the palantir and be taken into the past again.

"I don't think that's the point. The palantir is unpredictable," Vivian pointed out and walked over to Legolas.

"I believe we should return to Edoras tomorrow," Éomer said quietly.

"Have you told Éodred? You know how much he likes it here," Rowan reminded, touching her husband's arm.

"It would be best if we returned soon. I sent word to my advisors that we would leave for Rohan." Rowan let out a breath.

"I have an idea I'm not sure you will approve of," Rowan began and Éomer waited for her to continue, "I was thinking of paying a visit to Erebor."

"Unaccompanied?" Éomer wondered, folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I'd travel with an escort," Rowan replied.

"Do you realize how long it will take from here to The Lonely Mountain? The journey is too long, Rowan," Éomer pointed out.

"I'll travel with Rowan. We'll be able to stay in Mirkwood," Vivian spoke up, walking up to the couple. Legolas followed behind.

"I will accompany them if you feel the journey to be too long," Legolas spoke up. He would have a chance to see his father if they stayed in Mirkwood before traveling to Erebor.

"I do not agree with it, but I suppose you should go if it's important to you," Éomer gave in. Rowan hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll travel to Rohan with you and we'll depart from Edoras," Rowan told him with a smile. She was excited to go to Erebor and see how Dain had restored it.

"Maybe Gimi would like to travel with us," Vivian suggested and Legolas agreed with the idea. If the dwarves of Erebor wouldn't let them pass, Gimli would be able to persuade them.

**I have to admit that when I wrote "regenerated" I immediately thought of Doctor Who haha I'm not sure when I'll update again. Maybe it will be Friday and maybe it will be this weekend, but it will be soon. Until next time!**


	35. To Edoras

**It's been a while, but I have to say that I've been sick (coughing up a storm and unable to speak) and the muse has not been with me. Who else freaked out about the Marvel panel at Comic Con (no, I didn't go)? Yeah, Tom Hiddleston is awesome haha If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything/one Tolkien created! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Five

Thandien and Éodred were unhappy when they were told that their stay in Gondor was cut short. Legolas did come up with a compromise. Since they would be traveling to Mirkwood, it would be a good idea if Thandien spent time with Thranduil, his grandfather. Lærwen and Éadlin would travel with the rest of the company, but they would remain in Rohan with Mirél watching over them. Éodred wanted to travel to Erebor with his mother, but Éomer needed him in Rohan. With a bit of coaxing, Rowan persuaded Éomer that Éodred experience the dwarven culture up close.

After it was settled, they began to pack for the journey. Vivian was running through the hall with clothes in her hand, panicking. A group of servants stood near her and watched, waiting to help. Rowan entered the hall and bit back a laugh.

"Viv, you need to calm down. There are people ready to help you," Rowan mentioned and directed the servants.

Éadlin ran down the hall with Lærwen trailing behind. Both girls attached themselves to their mothers' legs and wouldn't move.

"I want to come," Éadlin pleaded. Rowan removed her daughter from her leg and crouched down to her eyelevel.

"I want you to come too, but you're too young. When you're older, I'll take you on an adventure, I promise," Rowan assured her, patting her head.

"Please," Éadlin begged again as tears threatened to fall. Rowan pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"You'll have so much fun with Mirél while I'm gone and you get to help your father," Rowan pointed out, releasing Éadlin.

Vivian lifted Lærwen from the floor and kissed her forehead. Lærwen's eyes were glassy, but tears didn't fall.

"Éadlin will be with you as well as Mirél," Vivian said quietly and Lærwen snuggled closer to her mother.

"Stay," Lærwen pleaded, gripping the neckline of Vivian's dress tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it. Besides, it's too dangerous for you," Vivian explained before putting her daughter down.

Once everything was packed, Aragorn, Arwen, and Eldarion said goodbye to their friends. Vivian rode in the cart with Lærwen and Éadlin while Thandien and Éodred insisted on riding their own horses. Rowan rode closely to the cart and when Éadlin insisted on riding with her mother, Vivian helped move her. Éomer, Gimli, and Legolas decided Firien Wood would be a good place to stop on the second night. There was no way they would travel to Dunharrow with such a large company. They would stop at Dunharrow before returning to Edoras.

The first stop was between Minas Tirith and Firien Wood. The group went to sleep early and rose early the next morning. Rowan knew everyone wanted to return to Edoras with haste. The children were quiet and slept most of the way to their parents' relief. Vivian was drowsy too, but was kept awake by Rowan pestering her and Legolas nudging her occasionally.

When they reached Firien Wood, the group made camp beneath the shelter of the trees. Rowan and Vivian began setting up the bedrolls while the children ran around. Thandien and Éodred had found sticks and were play-fighting. Legolas watched as he helped unload things from the saddlebags. Mirél looked after Éadlin and Lærwen who were wandering around.

Vivian was exhausted after she set out the last bedroll. She took a seat after she was finished and let out a breath.

"I'm too old for this," Vivian stated, earning a smirk from Rowan.

"We were nineteen a few days ago," Rowan reminded her, "but we're back to our normal selves. Aren't you the least bit happy to be back?"

"Why is it so important to travel to Erebor?" Vivian wondered as Rowan took a seat beside her.

"We never said goodbye and I'm curious to see how it has grown," Rowan explained.

"Erebor was besieged while we fought at Pelennor," Legolas said, taking a seat beside his wife.

"What happened?" Rowan and Vivian asked at the same time.

"Easterlings came upon them," Gimli said, coming to join them, "They came from Rhûn and defeated the Men of Dale. After defeating Dale, they stood at the gates of Erebor and attempted to get through. Dain had the city fortified and it was well protected. He was able to defeat the Easterlings, but I received word of his death. His son, Thorin III Stonehelm resides as King under the Mountain now."

"Will he allow us entrance?" Vivian was worried Thorin Stonehelm wouldn't let them through.

"Gimli will be able to persuade him, but if he doesn't comply he'll recognize your names," Legolas assured her.

"Are we that legendary?" Rowan was interested.

"The two women who traveled with the company of Thorin Oakenshield are well known to my race," Gimli replied.

Lærwen and Éadlin suddenly came into the clearing and took a seat on the ground. Éomer came over to the group and watched the soldiers make fires throughout the woods. They were low enough to not set the wood on fire, but provided warmth.

"What if it rains?" Vivian asked, looking up at the sky.

"We'll brave the elements. A bit of rain never hurt anyone," Rowan explained with a slight smile as she leaned into her husband's side. Éadlin approached the two and sat down between them with a grin.

X_X_X

The next morning, the group woke to cloudy skies. Vivian noticed that Lærwen had left her bedroll to sleep next to the safety of her mother and father. Thandien had slept next to Éodred and Vivian realized the two were becoming very good friends. Members of the Rohirim were taking down the camp and loading the cart and saddle bags as Vivian made room in the cart for the rest of the journey. Rowan was off to the side, attaching her bedroll to her horse's saddle as Éadlin sat atop the horse.

As soon as everyone was ready, they group made their way to Dunharrow. Éomer told them they would reach it by no later than nightfall and Vivian was thankful. He also mentioned that they wouldn't be staying in the same place they resided before the battle. Even though the men Isilduir cursed were released by Aragorn, the Paths of the Dead were still eerie.

When they set up camp that night, Vivian continually looked over her shoulder.

"Aragorn set them free," Legolas told her when he noticed she was antsy.

"I understand that, but I'm still worried. There could be Orcs hiding out in the cave," Vivian stated as she sat down on her bedroll.

"It collapsed, Vivian, if you remember," Legolas replied, reminding her.

"Oh, that's right," Vivian remembered, "I wasn't even thinking."

While on their way to Edoras the next morning, Legolas thought he heard something. The group stopped for a moment before looks of dread fell on their faces. A stray pack of Orcs was in the area. Éomer had a few of his men guard the cart and the others were spread out nearby. Éadlin and Lærwen were in the cart with Mirél and Vivian, but Vivian had a bow at the ready. Reluctantly, Thandien and Éodred were allowed away from the cart, but Rowan and Legolas kept an eye on them. When the Orc babbling grew closer, the men and Rowan gripped their weapons tightly.

The first Orc came over a hill and Legolas killed it with an arrow to the neck. Soon, more of them came. The Rohirim charged at the group, but strays got away and headed toward the cart. Éodred, excited for his first battle, rushed forward. A look of alarm flashed on Rowan's face and she rode after him. His horse was slower and Rowan cut down the Orc he was running down with a stroke of her sword. Éodred watched in pure shock as his mother took down an Orc and then returned to his side.

"Get back to the cart and protect your sister and the others," Rowan told him and he did what she said.

Vivian saw the Orcs weave through the group and strays got closer to the cart. She let loose an arrow before one of the Rohirim could dispatch him. Lærwen and Éadlin cried out in horror, clinging tightly to Mirél and Vivian. Thandien was near the back, watching his father fire arrows at the Orcs and as soon as he noticed Éodred retreat, he followed suit. _Smart boy_, Vivian thought with nod to her son.

The skirmish continued for a few minutes and when all the Orcs were dispatched, the group took count. Only two of the Rohirim were injured and there were several other minor injuries that weren't too serious.

"If they're too injured to walk or ride we'll transport them in the cart," Rowan insisted, looking to her husband. He gave a nod and the men who were unable to walk or ride were put in the cart. In return, Vivian rode with Lærwen and Rowan rode with Éadlin.

"We're close to Edoras. It's not too far now," Éomer told the group and they pressed on, more aware of their surroundings.

Vivian and Legolas rode nearby, so Vivian broke the silence.

"You're excited to see your father again," she assumed with a bright smile.

"He has not seen his grandchildren for a while," Legolas replied, "and I have not seen him."

"It will be good to see Mirkwood again," Vivian agreed.

"We'll see grandfather?" Thandien asked curiously. The excitement could be seen on his face as they rode on.

"Yes, we are traveling through Mirkwood before we travel to Erebor," Legolas confirmed.

X_X_X

The advisors were waiting on the steps of Meduseld when the group arrived. Vivian dismounted her horse and stretched before she got Lærwen down. Everyone stretched their legs as the stable hands took the horses. The wounded men were taken to see the healers while the children ran off. Thandien and Éodred ran into Meduseld, pushing past soldiers who were making their way up the stairs. Rowan watched as they went, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Aren't you happy to be home?" Vivian asked her best friend as she approached.

"Yes, but I didn't expect a welcome party," Rowan muttered, eyeing the advisors, "Did you know that I don't exactly like them?"

"Why is that exactly?" Vivian folded her arms across her chest.

"They are creepy men and talk down to me as if I don't know anything. I would just like to throw them into Goblin Town and let the Goblin King have at them," Rowan mumbled and Vivian bit back a smile. She found the idea funny.

"Obviously your husband trusts their advice," Vivian pointed out, watching Éomer greet his advisors.

"Yes, they're filled with good ideas, but they're anti-me," Rowan pouted.

"They'll have to listen to you at some point. I'm sure they'll warm up to you. They're new, aren't they?" Vivian gestured to the advisors.

"Yes, because unfortunately, the previous advisors died. Maybe they were viciously murdered. It's possible that these guys were the ones to kill them," Rowan realized, thinking about it.

"No, let's just get that out of your head right now. You've been away from Edoras too long and we've just been on a long quest. Let's just relax," Vivian advised and led Rowan inside Meduseld.

Once inside, Rowan and Vivian helped settle their children into their respective rooms. Thandien and Éodred went to play as soon as they stepped foot inside the room while Éadlin and Lærwen stayed in the room. Mirél came into the room and watched over the two girls to let Rowan and Vivian head to the throne room.

Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, and Éomer's advisors stood around the throne room. They were planning the journey to Erebor, but the advisors wouldn't allow it. They argued that it was too dangerous and both Rowan and Vivian wouldn't be safe. It was also argued that putting Éodred's life at risk was careless. Vivian and Rowan came into the room while the advisors were arguing.

"You do realize we can hear you talking?" Rowan asked them.

"My queen, it is a dangerous journey to the Lonely Mountain from Edoras. We do not believe it is necessary for you to take the heir to the throne with you either," one of the advisors mentioned.

"How will my son ever be able to make alliances if he hasn't seen the world? I understand he can learn much from books, but he needs experience. The world isn't as dangerous as it once was and a bit of experience can help if we run into trouble on the road. If you don't allow me to do this, I will make your lives more difficult than they already are, I can promise you that," Rowan threatened them.

**How was it? I apologize if it seemed a little choppy. I was just antsy to get them back to Edoras. The little tale Gimli tells about Dain's death and how Erebor was under siege during the War of the Ring is from the Wiki. I have the idea that Dain's son is still alive and quite possibly Gimli's dad. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get my muse back, but I will power through it. Also, the bit with the advisors, I feel like it would be natural for Rowan to want the advisors to like her, but if it comes off as Mary-Sueish I apologize. Perhaps one day I will come back to redress that scene. Until next time!**


	36. Are you ready for the journey?

**I promise I didn't abandon this fic! I was just being lazy and didn't exactly know what I wanted to do. Unfortunately, I did not go into detail about their journey, but I'm just so eager to get to Erebor and there are other things too. If there are any grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this fic to their alerts and favorites! I do not own Tolkien's characters or Middle Earth. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

The next morning, those who were traveling to Erebor got ready to leave. As Rowan saddled her horse, she checked that her weapons were in place and made sure Éodred's horse was packed. Vivian came out in a riding dress while Lærwen clung to her. Mirél came out with Éadlin to get the younger girl inside.

"She can stay until we leave," Vivian figured and placed Lærwen on her horse. Rowan gave her best friend a grin and then went back inside to gather more supplies for the journey. Legolas was inside, helping Thandien get ready for the journey while Éodred was being looked after by Éomer.

When Rowan entered her son's room, he was dressed for travel. She stood in the doorway as Éomer presented him with the sword that was made before he was born.

"It was named _Val_. Keep it close to you on the journey," Éomer advised his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rowan cleared her throat and Éodred turned red as he tried his best to lift the heavy sword.

"I wasn't standing here for too long. We're almost ready to depart," she reminded them. Éodred hurried out of the room, leaving his parents behind.

"I am not sure he is ready," Éomer admitted.

"I'll be able to keep an eye on him. Gimli and Legolas will be traveling with us as well," Rowan explained, trying to reassure her husband that Éodred should go to Erebor with them.

"I don't see why you can't take a company of my men," Éomer muttered and Rowan let out a breath.

"We'll be fine, I promise. You shouldn't worry so much. I helped defeat a dragon," Rowan explained with a smirk.

"I don't believe you killed the dragon on your own. You merely helped a few dwarves into the side of a mountain," Éomer replied.

"Nevertheless, we are more than capable of defending ourselves," Rowan assured him.

Legolas came out with Thandien shortly after helping arm his son with appropriate weapons for the journey. Like his father, Thandien had a bow and quiver of arrows, but he had a sword at his hip in the event he needed to fight in close combat. Upon noticing that Lærwen was being stubborn, Legolas removed his daughter from Vivian's side and walked into Meduseld to hand her off to Mirél. When Lærwen was with Mirél, Legolas returned to the horses.

"Are you ready for the journey?" Legolas asked his wife as he helped make sure her horse was ready.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Vivian replied.

"Where will we travel to tonight?" Thandien wondered as he stored his weapons in his saddle bag.

"We will rest in Fangorn for the night. Some Ents still reside there, but we will take turns keeping watch," Legolas explained.

When it came time to say goodbye, Legolas, Vivian, and Thandien stood before the youngest in their family. Lærwen clung to Mirél with tears in her eyes.

"We'll be back soon, I promise," Vivian assured her daughter and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mirél will look after you," Legolas assured her and gave her an encouraging smile. Éadlin came over and grabbed Lærwen's hand in an attempt to distract her.

"Maybe I should stay behind," Vivian muttered, but Legolas shook his head.

"She is perfectly safe here in Rohan. Éadlin will play with her and Mirél will take care of them both," Legolas told Vivian, knowing that it would be a good idea to go. Thandien had given his sister a hug and was already on his horse, a brown stallion.

Éodred and Rowan stood before Éomer as they were about to leave.

"Stay safe on the road. Orcs still roam wild," Éomer advised, earning a nod from his wife.

"I hope to be back as soon as possible, but the journey is long," Rowan realized, placing a hand on Éodred's shoulder.

"I will take care of mother," Éodred promised.

"Have a safe journey. I love you both," Éomer said and pulled them both into a hug.

Soon, they were ready to depart. Legolas and Gimli took the lead with Thandien and Éodred in the middle and Rowan and Vivian at the back. Once they were through the gates of Edoras, the group spurred their horses forward. Gimli was doing well with his pony as they rode toward Fangorn. The ride went well and when they reached the outskirts of the forest, they stopped. Legolas took the lead into the forest and when they stopped, it was to make camp for the night.

The trees groaned in the distance, making Thandien and Éodred antsy. Legolas and Gimli watched them with amusement while Rowan and Vivian were sparring off to the side. It was Rowan's idea in order to pass the time. Vivian knew that she needed more practice with the sword and thought that sparring with Rowan would help.

Soon, Éodred and Thandien came toward them. They watched their mothers fight together and Éodred decided to go up against his mother. Vivian took a seat on the ground next to her son and husband, watching. Gimli sat near them and paid attention to their sparring as well. Éodred had skill and fought well, but Rowan was slightly better. By knocking the sword from her son's hand, Rowan decided the little match was over. She was tired. Gimli then decided to teach the boys a few tricks of his own.

While the boys were learning from Gimli and Legolas, Vivian and Rowan tended to the food that Gimli and Legolas started. Lembas bread was fine and dandy, but one grew tired of it quickly.

"Do you think this will be as long as our journey to Erebor?" Vivian wondered quietly.

"We're on horses and we only have one dwarf in our company, so I highly doubt it will. Besides, we don't have a pack of angry Orcs out for vengeance after us," Rowan explained.

"Don't jinx us! If we end up being chased by Orcs, I might be the one who ends you," Vivian threatened, earning a smirk from Rowan.

"As soon as we make it to Mirkwood, we'll be safe for certain." Vivian thought about that phrase.

"What about Lorien? It's the home of Lady Galadriel," Vivian argued.

"Yes, but the elves have traveled to the Undying Lands. There could be Orcs hiding there," Rowan reasoned.

"Oh, I doubt it," Vivian replied.

When the group ate, they soon went to bed after. It had been a long day of riding and in the shade of the forest, they rested peacefully.

X_X_X

The next morning, they set out early for the woods of Lorien. It took them a while to reach it and it was nearly dark when they stopped. It would take a while to reach Lady Galadriel's old domain. Both Celeborn and Galadriel had sailed for Valinor, but Legolas mentioned a few elves had stayed behind in the absence of the great lady.

Instead of riding through the woods, the group walked their horses. Rowan walked at the back with Gimli as he attempted to guide his horse. With a smile, Rowan took Gimli's horse and the dwarf walked behind with his axe at the ready.

Legolas suddenly halted ahead and a few elves came out of their hiding places with bows trained on the travelers.

"_What business do you have in the Lady of Light's domain_?" the elf demanded of Legolas.

"_I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm and I travel with my family and friends. We travel to my home_," Legolas explained.

"_We have no intention of disrupting the peace here_," Vivian assured them with a sincere smile. The elf in charge looked at the group and then allowed them to pass.

Once they were settled in a good place, Rowan and Éodred took care of the horses while the group set up camp. As they sat down, Vivian started humming something. It almost lulled the boys to sleep, but they took care of the horses and were given lambas bread to eat. By the time everyone settled for the night, they sat in silence. Gimli was the first to fall asleep and snored most of the night. As hard as it was to sleep with the dwarf's snoring, everyone else eventually fell asleep as well.

X_X_X

Rowan woke everyone the next morning and once out of Lorien, they followed the river until Legolas decided it was safe to cross the River Anduin. The horses were reluctant to swim across at first, but they were soon on the opposite side of the shore. Gimli didn't want to swim across, but there was no other way. Legolas and Thandien kept him afloat as they got across and soon the entire group was on the other side. The horses shook the water off and Rowan checked to make sure their supplies were dry before they continued through Mirkwood.

The spiders were gone, but there were still traces of the darkness that resided over the woodland realm. Even in the darkness, they continued on. Legolas knew the way to his father's palace and soon, Vivian pointed out that they should stop for the night. They spent two nights in Mirkwood before actually reaching Thranduil's palace.

A troupe of Thranduil's guards met the group at the palace gates. All of them greeted Legolas, Vivian, and Thandien warmly. They eyed Gimli cautiously, but greeted Rowan and Éodred with curt nods.

"This is an unexpected visit, my prince," one of the guards began, "Your father is in his private rooms. Woud you like me to inform him of your arival?"

"Yes," Legolas agreed and he waited while the guard informed Thranduil. The other guards had stable hands to tend to their horses.

When they were shown into the throne room, Thranduil stood near his throne with a smile. As soon as he noticed Thandien, his smile widened.

"What brings you home?" Thranduil asked his son.

"We are traveling to Erebor," Legolas replied.

"For what purpose?" Thranduil was curious.

"You do recall Cerwyn and Helena who helped the dwarves escape your dungeons?" Rowan asked and Thranduil's eyebrows knit together.

"I should have known," he stated, "I assume you travel there to pay homage to the deceased line of Durin."

"And discuss alliances with Thorin Stonehelm," Rowan added with a polite smile.

"We also thought to stay here for a few days, if that was alright," Vivian spoke up, placing a hand on Thandien's shoulder.

"Of course you may stay. Who might this boy be?" Thranduil asked with his gaze set on Éodred.

"My son, Éodred," Rowan replied and Thranduil nodded.

"He shares your looks, Lady Rowan," Thranduil noted and then turned to his son, "I would assume you are weary from travel. I will have a meal prepared and then you may rest."

Gimli grumbled about not eating meat while in Mirkwood as he was led to his room to 'freshen up' and while Vivian, Legolas, and Thandien spoke with Thranduil, Rowan and Éodred were shown to their rooms.

"I wish father was with us," Éodred muttered and Rowan patted his shoulder.

"If he wasn't a king, all of us would be traveling, but be thankful he is king or you would not have such fine things as you do," Rowan teased him, earning a smile from her son.

"Is it true there will be no meat at dinner tonight as Master Gimli said?" Éodred wondered, hoping for at least a leg of mutton or some semblance of meat.

"Unfortunately, the elves do not eat meat. You will have meat in Erebor, that I can assure you," Rowan mentioned and Éodred smiled.

"Will you put forth an alliance between the dwarves and Rohan like you told King Thranduil?" Éodred was eager to see how his mother negotiated.

"We will see. It depends upon Thorin Stonehelm and if he is willing to talk with me about alliances," Rowan explained.

"Master Gimli will argue for you, mother," Éodred encouraged and an elf maiden stopped at Éodred's room. Rowan's was next door if he should need anything.

After speaking with Thranduil, Vivian smiled at Thandien as she walked with him. Thranduil was happy to see his grandson, but wished Lærwen was with them. Legolas explained how long the journey was and discussed how risky it would be for a small girl. He was still with his father, discussing things.

"Lærwen will be fine, mother," Thandien assured Vivian.

"I know that," Vivian replied, "but it doesn't mean I can't miss her."

**Ok, so _Val_ means 'power' is elvish. What did you think? I thought Thranduil would be happy to see his grandson like every other grandparent out there. I will try my best to fight against this bout of writer's block and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Until next time!**


End file.
